Show Me Love
by Hyzumi
Summary: Ino adalah seorang gadis cantik tapi selalu ditolak cowok, dan orang yang disukai Ino selalu saja menolaknya karena menyukai sang putri sekolah, kini Ino berusaha mencari seseorang yang tidak punya hubungan dengan sang putri sekolah, berhasilkah dia?
1. Chapter 1

Halo, Ruru muncul lagi dengan fic baru ^,^

Khufufu...karena pada dasarnya saya itu juga suka sama mas Gaara dengan catatan Itachi is allways number one for me (Halah gombal!)

Saya bikin fic GaaIno, kan belom banyak juga yang make nih pair, saya cuma mau meramaikan kolom ini, & tentunya membebaskan segala imajinasi saya tentang pair ini.

Dari pada saya makin ngemeng nggak jelas, mendingan langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, saya nggak mungkin nyempil di sini buat bikin karangan ngaco tentang nih manga, jadi karena Naruto itu tetep punya Om Masashi Kihimoto, saya ngelamar jadi author di sini begitu ceritanya (Reader: "Nggak ada yang nanya!") T.T

Chapter 1

=Thinkerbell=

Di taman belakang Konoha High School

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa, aku...suka Matsuri." Kata pemuda itu, sang gadis yang bernama Ino itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka, hanya hembusan angin yang mengisi waktu mereka yang terlewat cukup lama.

"Begitu?" Ino membuka suara setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba merinding mendengar nada suara Ino yang terkesan datar dan dingin.

"Kalau begitu….enyahlah!" Ino kini menatap tajam pemuda di depannya, bermaksud mengusirnya, seolah merasa jijik dengan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Kelas 2-3

"Haaaaaah….." Ino mendesah, dagunya di letakkan di atas meja dengan pasrah.

"Kau kenapa lagi Ino?" Tanya Sakura, teman sebangku Ino.

"Ah, paling-paling habis ditolak lagi, ya kan?" Todong Tenten yang duduk di depan bangku Ino dan Sakura.

"Urusai!" Jawab Ino ketus.

"A…apa karena Matsuri lagi?" Tanya Hinata, teman sebangku Tenten.

"Hemh….aku heran, kenapa dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia ini, selalu saja dia yang jadi alasan mereka, selalu saja namanya yang disebut sebagai penghalang!" Keluh Ino yang telah menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Apa aku sejelek itu sampai tak ada yang mau sama aku?" Ino kembali meletakkan dagunya di meja.

"I….Ino-chan itu cantik kok, me….mereka saja yang bodoh karena mengabaikanmu!" Sergah Hinata yang tumben-tumbenan bisa bicara lantang.

"Hm…Hinata benar Ino, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari yang lainnya!" Kata Tenten, Ino mendongak.

"Suatu saat itu kapan?" Gerutu Ino.

Sreeek!

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah seorang yang amat sangat dia benci saat ini, ya, dia lah Matsuri sang putri Konoha High School.

"Cih, sang putri datang!" Gumam Ino bermaksud mengejek kedatangan Matsuri, ketiga temannya pun menoleh ke arah pintu, dan memicingkan mata mereka saat melihat sosok mungil yang menurut mereka amat sangat menyebalkan, dan dalam sekejap sosok itu telah dikerumuni para murid laki-laki yang berebut perhatian dari gadis itu.

"Biar kubawakan tasnya Matsuri-chan!"

"Aku saja!"

"Tidak aku saja!"

"Matsuri-chan!"

"Matsuri-chan!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu terlihat kebingungan menghadapi para siswa yang mengerumuninya di depan pintu kelas.

"Cih, apa bagusnya sih cewek itu? Udah pendek, lemah, sok imut, caper lagi!" Cibir Sakura saat melihat Matsuri yang tengah dikerumuni para siswa, sedangkan siswi siswi di kelas itu hanya berdecak kesal, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura barusan.

Ino bertopang dagu sambil menatap kesal ke depan pintu, meskipun terlihat diam, sebenarnya dia juga tengah mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Minggir!" Seseorang berdesis di belakang kerumunan itu, dan tanpa berlama-lama, kerumunan itu langsung terbelah, seolah memberi jalan pada orang itu, Ino menegakkan kepalanya demi melihat sosok itu.

"Jangan berkerumun di depan pintu!" Kata pemuda berambut hitam yang mulai menampakkan diri, orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, menyisakan Matsuri yang masih berdiri mematung dan pemuda yang masih diawasi oleh aquamarine Ino.

_"Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya dia ganteng juga sih, tapi sifatnya itu loh, kelewat dingin, nggak pernah senyum, bicara juga cuma seperlunya saja, padahal aku lumayan suka dia"_ Batin Ino yang masih terpaku pada pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke itu, entah karena apa, Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino, membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

Aquamarine bertemu Onyx, Ino tak mampu berkedip saat menatap Onyx Sasuke yang terlapisi kaca mata transparan, pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumannya yang amat sangat langka, membuat jantung Ino berdesir, dan wajahnya memanas seperti terbakar.

_"Kami-sama...dia tersenyum? Aku bersumpah melihatnya tersenyum, apa ini nyata? Atau jangan-jangan aku mulai gila dan berhalusinasi gara-gara terlalu sering ditolak?" _Jerit inner Ino saat melihat senyuman Sasuke yang terbilang singkat itu.

"Hei, teman FB-ku ngajak ketemuan nih, katanya dia mau bawa teman-temannya, kalian ikut ya!" Seru Sakura sambil mengotak atik HP-nya, Lamunan Ino buyar seketika saat mendengar suara Sakura yang dengan seenaknya ikut masuk ke dalam khayalannya.

"Apa iya? Cewek apa cowok?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Ya cowok lah, masa aku janjian sama cewek, kamu pikir aku Yuri apa?" Gerutu Sakura.

"Hahaha...siapa tahu, kamu kan juga belom pernah punya pacar Non!" Ejek Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh, emangnya kamu udah pernah punya pacar?" Sembur Sakura kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar!" Lerai Hinata.

"Eh tapi oke juga tuh, Ino sekalian ikut aja ya! Kamu kan habis patah hati, siapa tahu kamu bisa jadian sama salah satu temennya Sakura itu ya nggak? Hitung-hitung sebagai obat sakit hati" Usul Tenten.

"Bener tuh, kamu ikutan ya! Mau kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Hm? Boleh lah!" Kata Ino pasrah.

"Yay! Hinata juga ikutan ya!" Kini Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata dengan tenaga kudanya, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"I...i...iya..." Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus bahunya yang jadi korban pukulan Sakura.

"Mereka itu orang mana Sakura?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Orang Konoha juga kok, tapi mereka sekolah di Kitsune High School" Kata Sakura yang masih mengotak-atik HP-nya, Ino mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tak menghiraukan apa yang sedang teman-temannya bahas saat ini.

_"Obat sakit hati? Um...yah boleh lah, lagi pula, orang luar kan nggak kenal sama Matsuri, jadi kecil kemungkinan aku berurusan lagi sama cewek itu" _Batin Ino yakin.

Kitsune High School

"Dia mau dia mauuuuu!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Apaan sih Naruto? Heboh banget?" Tanya pemuda lain yang berambut cokelat jabrik, dengan tato segi tiga di kedua pipinya, pemuda itu bernama Kiba.

"Hari minggu besok aku mau ketemuan sama cewek, aku bilang mau ngajak kalian juga, katanya dia juga bakalan ngajak temen-temen ceweknya! Kalian mau ikut kan?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto dengan penuh semangat dan sedikit memaksa.

"Wow, semangatmu luar biasa Naruto! So pasti gua ikutan!" Seru pemuda beralis tebal yang suka kehijauan *Halah* maksudnya, suka pakai baju ketat warna ijo, sekarang aja kancing kemejanya dibuka semua, sehingga menampakkan kaos dalem warna ijonya, yang ini namanya Rock Lee.

"Hm...boleh-boleh, lagian udah lama juga kita nggak main sama cewek" Kata Kiba sambil manggut-manggut dan mengurut urut dagunya ala rentenir mikirin piutang.

"Oi Gaara! Lo ikutan juga kan?" Seru Naruto pada salah seorang temannya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang tengah duduk di bingkai jendela kelas.

"Nggak!" Jawab Gaara singkat.

Memang pemuda bernama Gaara ini amat sangat irit ngomong, jarang ada yang bisa membuatnya ngomong banyak, bahkan teman-temannya yang bisa dibilang banyak omong itu pun nggak mampu membuat mulut Gaara bicara lebih dari 10 kata.

"Ayolah Gaara, lagi pula kau ini masih jomblo kan?" Desak Kiba (Kayaknya nih anak ngebet banget kepengen kencan)

"Kenapa statusku ikut dibawa bawa?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Sudah waktunya lo cari cewek sob! Masa' lo mau ngejomblo seumur hidup, sayang banget muka lo yang laris manis ituh, sekali sekali nyobain kencan napa?" Kali ini Naruto yang bicara, Gaara melirik kesal ke arah teman-temannya itu.

"Ini saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu kawanku!" Seru Lee dengan penuh semangat, tangan kanannya terkepal meninju udara di atasnya, kedua temannya yang lain mendukungnya dengan melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu pada Gaara yang tentu saja nggak akan mempan.

"Aku nggak tertarik!" Kata Gaara yang kemudian membuang muka ke arah luar jendela.

"Gaara, kamu nggak akan selamanya menantikan si Thinkerbell itu kan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mulai serius, Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menatap kawan lamanya itu.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu!" Jawab Gaara, membuat ketiga temannya terdiam.

"Lagi pula sejak kapan dia bernama Thinkerbell?" Gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak ada jaminan kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya kan Gaara? Tak ada salahnya kau mencari gadis lain untuk mengisi hatimu itu, lagi pula kau kan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, kalian hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, apa yang kau harapkan dari pertemuan singkat itu? Lagi pula belum tentu juga dia masih mengingatmu kan?" Gaara tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto barusan dan hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

Hening tercipta di antara kekempat pemuda itu, tak ada satu pun yang bersuara, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Gaara sadar akan keadaan itu, ketiga temannya itu tak akan pergi jika tak ada dia bersama mereka, sedangkan dia tahu benar mereka sangat mengiginkan pertemuan itu, sebagai pemimpin yang baik, tentu saja dia memperhatikan kesejahteraan rakyatnya(?) maka dia pun meluluskan keinginan teman-temannya itu.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja, asal mereka tidak merepotkan!" Kata Gaara yang sukses membuat ketiga temannya bersorak sorai, menyuarakan kebahagiaan mereka, sedangkan Gaara tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya yang tengah menatap keluar jendela (Apaan sih yang diliatin Gaara dari tadi? Demen amat liatin luar jendela?*ngikutin arah pandang Gaara* oh ada odong-odong lewat, Gaara mau naik?0_o *dikubur idup-idup*)

*Show Me Love*

Hari minggu pagi di Konoha Land

09.00 am.

Ino berlari tergesa memasuki taman bermain itu, rompi panjangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, sepatu boot hitamnya beradu cukup keras dengan aspal, dia terlambat cukup lama dari waktu yang ditentukan, dari waktu janjian jam 08.30, dia molor setengah jam, sudah dapat dipastikan, Sakura atau Tenten akan memberinya deathglare terbaik mereka lengkap dengan hujan lokalnya, kalo Hinata sih nggak masuk hitungan, solanya dia itu kan pemalu dan penurut.

BRUK! 

"Aduh! Maaf!" Kata Ino yang langsung menunduk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya, gadis itu tak sempat menatap orang itu, dan hanya sempat melihat kemeja motif kotak-kotaknya, karena dia langsung berlari menjauh, berusaha meminimalisir keterlambatannya, sedangkan orang yang ditabrak Ino tadi hanya terpana melihat punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

Mata emerald pemuda berambut merah itu tak lepas dari sosok Ino, ekspresinya masih tetap datar, meskipun dalam pikirannya tengah memikirkan sesuatu tentang Ino.

Ino berlari menerabas pengunjung lain yang berlalu lalang di depannya, sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya, di saat itu pikirannya malah tersangkut ke beberapa saat lalu, dimana dia sempat menabrak orang di sela larinya, aquamarinenya tertuju pada rompi panjang yang dia pakai.

_"Kok motifnya sama ya?" _Batin Ino.

Kotak-kotak merah hitam, itulah motif rompi panjang Ino dan juga kemeja orang yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Oi Ino!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pink dari arah depan, Ino yang tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung menambah kecepatan larinya untuk mencapai tempat gadis itu.

"Maaf...hosh...hosh...hosh...jamku telat setengah jam...hosh...hosh...hosh..." Kata Ino setelah berada di depan Sakura, kedua tangannya menopang di kedua lututnya, berusha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari tadi.

"Hu~uh, buang saja jam bututmu itu! Kami sudah menunggumu lama sekali tahu?" Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan Ino.

"Maaf maaf!" Kata Ino yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Ino?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura. Ino menelengkan kepalanya menatap pemuuda itu, ternyata di belakang Sakura telah berdiri tiga orang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal, Tenten dan Hinata juga telah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Oh iya, biar ku kenalkan!" Sakura menarik lengan Ino mendekat ke arah tiga pemuda itu.

"Yang ini Naruto, teman FB-ku" Sakura menunjuk pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang menyapa Ino tadi.

"Halo, um...rasanya ciri-cirimu mirip seseorang ya?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, pemuda itu seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Um...aku tidak merasa pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya." Kata Ino yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, karena merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan menyelidik pemuda itu.

"Begitu ya? Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja kali ya?" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan! Ah ya, yang dua orang ini teman-temannya Naruto, yang berambut cokelat itu Kiba dan yang berambut hitam itu Rock Lee." Kata Sakura.

"Apa tidak kurang satu?" Tanya Tenten yang menyela perkenalan mereka, ketiga pemuda di depan Ino dan Sakura pun saling pandang, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ah iya, teman kami yang satunya belum datang, yah, kami tidak yakin sih dia datang atau tidak, soalnya kemarin dia sempat menolak." Kata Kiba yang kemudian melirik kedua temannya meminta dukungan.

"Iya, soalnya dia itu tidak terlalu suka keramaian sih." Lee menambahi.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Tenten agak kurang puas dengan jawaban itu, Ino malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata lirik-lirikan gaje sama Kiba, Naruto cengar-cengir di samping Sakura.

"Ehm, sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja tanpa aku ya?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian ketujuh orang itu, dan otomatis langsung meruntuhkan dunia yang baru saja mereka bentuk beberapa saat lalu.

"Gaara? Akhirnya kau datang, kupikir kau berubah pikiran lagi!" Seru Naruto yang langsung menepuk pundak temannya itu, mata emerald Gaara langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang di antara gadis lain yang berdiri di samping teman-temannya.

Ino yang merasa diperhatikan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sepertinya dia sedikit takut dengan tatapan pemuda itu, tapi dengan cepat dia kembali menatap pemuda beranbut merah itu.

_"Kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam? Lagi?" _Pikir Ino.

"Hei Ino, kalian janjian ya? Baju kalian sama hihihi..." Bisik Sakura di telinga Ino sambil,melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Diam kau forehead!" Desis Ino.

"Oh iya, sampai lupa, Ini Gaara, teman kami yang baru saja kami ceritakan." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Gaara yang masih terpaku pada Ino.

Ino melihat Gaara berbisik kepada Naruto sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis, atau tepatnya seringai tipis di bibirnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, seolah tengah menyetujui suatu rencana, Ino mulai merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat hal itu.

"Nah karena semuanya sudah lengkap, kita mulai berpisah saja, kita cari tempat sendiri-sendiri ya!" Naruto mengerling ke arah kedua temannya yang sudah siap dengan pasangan masing-masing, dan mereka pun mengangguk.

"Okay kita mulai main!" Seru Naruto yang langsung menarik Sakura menjauh, Sedangkan Sakura terkesiap sejenak saat merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto, tapi kemudian mengaitkan tangannya di lengan pemuda itu.

Kiba dan Lee sudah pergi duluan dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

Kini yang tersisa tinggal Ino dan Gaara yang belum bergerak sama sekali.

"A...ano...kudengar kau tidak suka keramaian kan? Jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja ya!" Ino bersiap melarikan diri, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh Gaara, Ino menoleh ragu ke arah Gaara.

"Aku sudah capek-capek datang kesini sampai jadi korban tabrak lari di depan gerbang tadi, jadi tersangkanya harus bertanggung jawab sekarang!" Kata Gaara yang kembali menyunggingkan seringainya, Ino bergindik ngeri melihat seringai berbahaya dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

(Tunggu dulu! Coba hitung berapa banyak kata yang diucapkan Gaara tadi! Lebih dari 10 lho, ini keajaiban! Gaara bicara lebih dari 10 kata! Coba Naruto, Kiba sama Lee tahu, mereka pasti langsung minta pengampunan dosa ) *Lha?* 0_o) Abaikan ocehan nggak penting barusan!

Ino berjalan pelan di belakang Gaara, kepalanya tertunduk, takut kalau bertemu pandang dengan pemuda di depannya, sesekali dia melirik Gaara, dan setiap kali dia melirik itu lah, Gaara juga bertepatan sedang melirik ke arahnya, sehingga mau tak mau mereka bertemu pandang, dan Ino akan langsung menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Bruk!

"Itch!" Ino mengelus dahinya saat tak sengaja menubruk tubuh Gaara yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"A...ada apa?" Tanya Ino gugup.

"Menunggumu!" Jawab Gaara, Ino melebarkan matanya.

"Ka...kau kan tidak perlu menungguku" Ino menundukkan kepalanya sambil memain-mainkan ujung rompinya.

"Aku mau menunggumu, dan kau harus berjalan di sampingku, mengerti?" Paksa Gaara pada Ino, aquamarine Ino kembali melebar melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat serius.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Gaara yang kini mendekat ke arah Ino.

Ino menatap Gaara, meskipun ekspresinya datar, tapi Ino dapat melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata Gaara.

"A...aku..." Ino bingung mau menjawab apa, pada kenyataannya dia memang takut pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya ini, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata Gaara.

Ino tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, sedangkan Gaara yang merasa diacuhkan mulai menyerah, tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Ino yang seolah tak menginginkan keberadaannya.

"Ku anggap itu iya, kurasa kau tak suka berlama-lama denganku, aku pergi!" Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi kemudian terhenti karena merasakan kemejanya ditarik paksa dari belakang, Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggenggam ujung kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"A...a...aku...tidak takut kok" Kata Ino terbata, kepalanya yang masih ditundukkan perlahan terangkat, mencoba untuk menatap pemuda di depannya, kemudian tersenyum setulus yang dia bisa, emerald Gaara melebar saat melihat senyum Ino, tapi kemudian kembali datar untuk menjaga imagenya.

"Um...kau suka game tidak?" Tanya Ino yang mulai bersikap biasa pada Gaara.

"Lumayan"

"Kalau begitu kita ke game center saja! Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, ayo ikut aku!" Ino menarik lengan Gaara, entah kenapa perasaannya sudah tidak seberat tadi, dan Gaara pun hanya mengikuti kemana Ino membawanya, tanpa Ino sadari, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Gaara.

Seharian dihabiskan Ino dan Gaara di game center, Ino tak menyangka, ternyata Gaara itu seorang gamer sejati, bahkan seorang Ino yang tak pernah kalah pun berhasil ditakhlukkan Gaara dengan mudah di semua permainan yang mereka mainkan, Ino sudah mulai lelah, sedangkan Gaara masih segar segar saja, hal itu membuat Ino berpikir, sebenarnya stamina Gaara itu sebesar apa sih, padahal sudah main seharian, tapi nggak kelihatan capek sama sekali.

*Eits, jangan salah! Sebenarnya Gaara juga udah capek setengah mati, tapi demi menjaga Imagenya yang terlanjur perfect, jadi Gaara tetap bersikap datar-datar saja untuk menutupi kekurangan dia*

Bruk!

Ino menghempaskan diri di salah satu bangku di pinggir jalan, Gaara pun duduk di sebelahnya dengan santai.

"Aaaaah capeknyaaaa..." Kata Ino sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan penat yang dia rasa.

"Apa kau tidak capek Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino pada Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lumayan" Ino tersenyum lembut, setidaknya pemuda itu mau menanggapi pertanyaannya, dari pada tak menjawab sama sekali?

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari letak mesin jus otomatis, dan dia menemukannya di seberang jalan, agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Um...kau mau minun Gaara-kun? Aku sedikit haus, di sana ada mesin jus otomatis, aku mau kesana sebentar!" Kata Ino yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Gaara menariknya dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Aku saja yang pergi, kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Gaara yang menggantikan posisi Ino berdiri.

"Benar kau yang pergi? Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino tak yakin, karena dia pikir Gaara itu tipikal orang yang tidak mau direpotkan.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau!" Perintah Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Um...orange juice saja" Kata Ino kemudian, dan Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

_"Ternyata dia tak seburuk yang kubayangkan" _Pikir Ino sambil menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh.

_"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu ganteng juga, bahkan bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, nggak kalah sama Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, keren, badannya juga oke, lumayan baik juga, apanya yang kurang? Um...mungkin auranya yang mengerikan itu kali ya?" _Ino masih saja berspekulasi sendiri tentang Gaara.

"Tapi rasanya aku pernah lihat, terutama tato ai di dahi kirinya itu, tapi di mana ya?" Ino memijit dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hai nona cantik, sendirian aja nih?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat ketiga orang pria yang dari penampilannya saja sudah ketahuan kalau mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

"Tidak, aku bersama seseorang!" Kata Ino tegas.

"Masa sih? Kami nggak lihat ada orang lain di sekitarmu selain kita" Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyentuh Ino, tapi langsung ditepiskan oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan sentuh sembarangan!" Bentak Ino, tapi bukannya pergi, ketiga orang itu malah semakin semangat untuk merayu Ino.

"Jangan sok jual mahal gitu lah, main saja sama kita, kita nggak akan kasar kok sama kamu hehehe..."

"Cih, siapa yang sudi main sama kalian, pergi!" Ino berdiri dan mendorong salah satu dari mereka agar menjauh darinya.

"Ayo lah, tidak usah malu-malu!" Kedua orang lainnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Ino, menahan pergerakan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman kedua lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga wanitanya.

"Lepaskan!" Sentak Ino lagi, ketiga orang pria itu malah menyerigai senang melihat pemberontakan Ino.

"Lepaskan dia atau kubunuh kalian!" Sebuah suara yang penuh penekanan terdengar dari belakang ketiga orang yang sedang menahan Ino, mereka pun menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang menyebarkan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya.

Gaara melihat Ino yang berada di tengah berandalan itu, terlihat air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk mata gadis itu, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Gaara langsung memukul salah satu dari berandalan itu hingga jatuh tersungkur menubruk bangku di belakang mereka, Ino berjenggit menghindari tubuh orang itu yang hampir menimpa dirinya.

"Kau?" Desis salah satu berandalan itu.

"Orang-orang Taka, berani sekali kalian berkeliaran di wilayahku?" Desis Gaara, Ino melebarkan matanya.

_"Taka? Itu kan nama salah satu geng berandalan di kota ini?" _Batin Ino ngeri.

"Tch, sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi wilayahmu Sabaku? Seingatku tempat ini masih wilayah kekuasaan bos kami!" Tantang salah satu berandalan itu, Gaara menajamkan tatapannya, merasa tidak suka dengan tantangan orang tidak tahu diri di depannya.

_"Sa...Sabaku? Apa yang mereka maksud adalah Sabaku bos besar kelompok berandalan yang paling ditakuti di wilayah ini? Ya...yang benar saja?" _Ino membelalakkan matanya, aquamarinenya menatap tak percaya pada Gaara, sorot ketakutan terpancar jelas di kedua bola mata Ino.

"Oh ya, jadi kau sedang kencan ya? Ternyata seleramu oke juga, boleh buat kami?"

BUK!

Gaara melayangkan tinjunya pada berandalan yang mencoba menyentuh Ino lagi, Ino tersentak saat melihat tatapan Gaara yang lebih menusuk dari yang tadi.

"Singkirkan tangan kotor kalian darinya!" Kini Gaara berdiri di depan Ino, melindunginya dari tangan-tangan kotor berandalan itu.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau Sabaku? Awas kau, lain kali kami akan buat perhitungan denganmu!" Tiga berandalan itu masih saja besar mulut, padahal sendirinya sudah kabur duluan ketika melihat tatapan membunuh yang semakin mencekam dari Gaara.

Gaara membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino, sedangkan Ino sendiri malah melangkah mundur saat melihat Gaara menatapnya, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan saat Gaara mendekat ke arahnya, Gaara memicingkan matanya melihat sikap Ino.

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku?" Pertanyaan Gaara barusan membuat Ino tersadar, Gaara pernah menanyakan hal yang sama tadi, dan Ino menyangkalnya karena melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata pemuda itu, dan sekarang Gaara menanyakannya kembali dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ino masih belum tahu akan menjawab apa, tubuhnya masih gemetar ketakutan saat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Ino, jadilah kekasihku!" Bisik Gaara di telinga Ino, gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar permintaan pemuda berambut merah di depannya, namun dia tak sanggup berucap apapun, suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya, Gaara menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Ino, kemudian menatap aquamarine gadis di depannya.

"Orang-orang tadi adalah musuhku, mereka sudah terlanjur melihatmu, kau pasti akan diincar"

"A...apa? Ke...kenapa aku juga harus terlibat dengan masalahmu?" Protes Ino.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu dalam masalahku, tapi mereka sudah terlanjur melihatmu, mereka pasti berpikir kau adalah pacarku, dan mereka akan mencelakaimu, kau mau mati konyol?" Ino tercekat melihat keseriusan Gaara, padahal bisa saja Gaara mengacuhkannya, mengingat mereka juga baru kenal hari ini, dan lagi Gaara itu bos besar berandalan yang paling ditakuti di kota ini, untuk apa dia mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis biasa sepertinya?

"Apa jawabanmu?" Tuntut Gaara dengan nada datarnya, Ino menundukkan kepalanya, manik matanya bergulir kesana kemari seolah sedang mencari jawaban.

"Aku, takkan membiarkanmu menolak!" Kata Gaara dingin, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

Glek!

Ino menelan ludah, dan dia pun tak bisa berkutik lagi, akhirnya menerima tawaran Gaara dengan berat hati ,karena rasa takutnya pada pemuda itu jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya pada musuh-musuh Gaara yang mungkin akan mengincarnya.

*Show Me Love*

Keesokan harinya

Tring!

GRAK!

Ino reflek menjauh dari HP-nya saat mendengar nada SMS dari sana.

"Kau kenapa Ino? Hanya karena mendengar nada SMS apa perlu sepanik itu?" Tanya Sakura tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"A...a...apa? A...a...aku...Ti...ti...tidak apa-apa kok" Kata Ino panik.

"Sikapmu tidak menunjukkan apa yang kau katakan." Sangkal Tenten.

"Ino-chan sedang ada masalah ya?" Tanya Hinata kalem.

Ino hanya menelan ludah, bingung mau cerita atau tidak, akhirnya setelah berpkir cukup lama, Ino memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"APAAAA? JADI DIA ITU BERANDALAN SABAKU?" Seru SakuTenHina bersamaan setelah mendengar cerita Ino, otomatis semua mata memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

"Sssssst, jangan keras keras bodoh!" Bisik Ino.

"Ka...kau dipaksa jadian sama dia?" Tanya Tenten ragu, Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah, ketiga temannya langsung melotot horor pada Ino.

Drrrrt...drrrrt...drrrrrt...

Ino terlonjak kaget saat merasakan HP-nya bergetar agak lama, pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"I...i...itu...itu pasti Gaara, bagaimana ini...?" Tanya Ino frustasi, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rambut pirangnya, sedangkan ketiga temannya beringsut menjauh dari HP Ino seolah barang itu adalah bom yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"I...Ino, kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Cepat angkat Ino, sebelum sekolah kita jadi korban keganasan Sabaku!" Kata Tenten.

"I...Ino-chan, kalau tidak segera diangkat dia pasti marah" Hinata ikit-ikutan memohon pada Ino untuk segera mengangkat telepon itu.

Ino dengan ragu mulai meraih HP-nya, tangannya masih gemetar saat memegang benda kecil itu, dan dengan hati-hati jarinya mulai mengarah ke tombol hijau kemudian menekannya pelan.

"M...m...moshi-moshi?" Ino menempelkan benda mungil itu di telinga kanannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, dan kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?" Suara dingin nan angkuh terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri seketika.

"A...a...ano...t...tadi aku baru saja d...dari toilet" Kata Ino terbata.

"Bisakah kau bicara dengan cara normal?" Suara itu kembali mampir di telinga Ino.

"Ma...maaf" Sesal Ino.

"Sudahlah, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan langsung menjemputmu, jangan lari!"

"Tu...Gaara?..."

Klip! Tut...tut...tut...

Sambungan telepon telah terputus sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana ini...?" Ino menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dengan aliran bening mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menepuk pundak Ino pasrah akan nasib teman mereka.

Di tempat Gaara

Gaara menempelkan ponselnya di bibirnya, senyum tipis tersungging di balik ponsel yang menutupi bibir tipisnya.

"Ehm, sepertinya bos kita sedang senang hari ini" Sindir Kiba yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakang Gaara.

"Barusan bicara sama siapa bos?" Sindir Naruto yang muncul dari belakang Kiba, Gaara hanya melirik tajam ke arah kedua teman atau anak buahnya itu.

"Aku sempat lihat namanya di layar ponsel Gaara!" Kata Lee dengan semangat, Naruto dan Kiba otomatis langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Lee.

"Siapa Lee?" Tanya mereka penasaran, sedangkan Gaara mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap meninggalkan trio baka itu.

"Namanya Ino!" Sebut Lee dengan bangganya.

"Ino? Cewek pirang yang kemarin ikut gokkon?" Tanya Kiba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Pantas saja aku merasa ciri-cirinya mirip seseorang, jangan-jangan dia itu..."

"Thinkerbell ya?" Tuding Naruto,Kiba dan Lee pada Gaara yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas, Gaara tak menjawab atau berbalik sama sekali, hanya senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas.

_"Ini untukmu, kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begini" Seorang gadis berumur sekitar 13 tahun menyodorkan sebuah payung transparan pada seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya, Anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat kusut dan banyak luka itu menatap tajam gadis di depannya._

_"Ano...rumahku ada di dekat sini, ini untukmu saja!" Kata gadis itu yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu._

"Thinkerbell" Bisik Gaara di sela langkahnya menyusuri koridor sekolah, senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

TBC

Aku bikin fic multichap lagi, padahal fic laen masih belom kelar T_T

Tapi kelarnya masih lama juga sih, aku cuma mau membebaskan imajinasiku yang seabrek mampir di otak saya yang kecil ini, semoga nggak ada yang protes .

Ah ya, Promisenya nyusul besok aja ya, cos belom aku edit, semoga para readers Promise nggak marah ^_^

Nah minna-san silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review, apakah fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak, saya mohon masukan dari kalian semua ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Ruru bawa chapie 2 khufufu ^,^ gomen kalo agak lama .

Thank's buat yang udah baca chap lalu, special thank's buat yang udah review

**Darknies**

**Vaneela**

**Lady Spain**

**El Cierto**

**Moe chan**

**Yuki Tsukushi**

**Airi Princess'Darkness Angel**

**Minami22**

**Mayraa**

**Dan seseorang tanpa nama yang udah ikut review**

**Luph you all hehehe...**

Happy reading minna!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya om saya Masashi Kishimoto *Dilempar gentong* T_T

Chapter 2

=The Beginning=

Siang itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat para pejalan kaki mempercepat langkah mereka untuk mencari tempat berteduh, kecuali orang-orang yang telah terlindung di bawah payung yang mereka bawa, termasuk seorang gadis berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang hanya berjalan dengan langkah teratur di bawah payung transparan miliknya, gadis itu berbelok di salah satu gang sempit yang sepi, sepertinya dia tengah mengambil jalan pintas untuk pulang.

"Un?"

Gadis manis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat anak laki-laki tengah duduk tanpa alas di pinggir gang, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu terlihat kacau, seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan penuh luka lebam, di sudut bibirnya masih terlihat bercak darah bekas perkelahian, anak laki-laki itu mengangkat pandangannya yang semula terarah ke bawah, dan menadapati seorang gadis seumurannya tengah menatapnya, gadis berambut pirang itu tersentak saat pandangan mereka bertemu, kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, pandangan anak laki-laki itu tak lepas dari gerakan gadis pirang yang tengah melewatinya, namun ekspresinya tetap datar seolah tak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya dengan kaki gemetar, dia tahu persis kalau anak laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah berandalan yang baru saja berkelahi, dia tak ingin terseret dengan masalah seperti itu, maka dia sebisa mungkin ingin menghindar dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, namun gadis itu teringat akan kondisi anak laki-laki itu, tubuhnya penuh luka, dan dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini pasti akan lebih mudah terserang penyakit, karena pada dasarnya gadis itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain terluka, dia pun membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tempat anak laki-laki berambut merah tadi.

Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan anak laki-laki yang dia temui tadi, mata emerald anak laki-laki itu kembali tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang itu, matanya menatap tajam pada obyek di depannya, gadis itu menundukkan badannya dan menyodorkan payung miliknya, bermaksud melindungi tubuh anak laki-laki di depannya, yah meskipun itu percuma karena tubuh yang dia lindungi itu sudah basah kuyup sejak tadi.

"Ini untukmu, kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begini" Aquamarine gadis itu tertuju pada tato ai di dahi kiri anak laki-laki itu, kemudian teralih pada mata emerald si rambut merah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ano...rumahku ada di dekat sini, ini untukmu saja!" Kata gadis itu yang kemudian langsung berlari dengan perasaan takut, meninggalkan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Kejadian tadi merupakan pertemuan pertama Gaara dan Ino 4 tahun yang lalu, yang masih diingat Gaara hingga saat ini, bahkan payung pemberian Ino masih tersimpan rapi di kamarnya, namun apakah Ino masih mengingat kejadian itu?

Dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya Ino sudah lupa akan kejadian itu, tapi selama salah satu dari mereka masih mengingatnya, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Ino akan kembali ingat nantinya.

*Show Me Love*

Ino berjalan mengendap-endap sambil memegang ranting penuh daun di kedua tangannya, sesekali dia melihat sekeliling, kemudian menggunakan ranting di tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, sungguh keadaan Ino saat ini seperti seorang maling amatir yang sedang mencoba kabur.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Ino terlonjak kaget, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri semua saat mendengar suara itu, Ino pun menoleh kebelakang dengan efek slow motion 1 frame per 5 detik (lama nian keburu encok) dan mendapati pacarnya (ehm) Gaara tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Ino langsung berdiri tegak dan membuang kedua ranting di tangannya secepat yang dia bisa, kemudian memasang cengiran tanpa dosa di depan Gaara.

"Ahaha...ti...ti...tidak sedang apa-apa kok hehehe..." Kilah Ino sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Kau mau kabur ya?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"He? Tentu saja..." Gaara mempertajam tatapannya.

"Tidak..." Lanjut Ino dengan tidak anat sangat ikhlas.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!" Gaara menyambar tagan Ino, dan menyeretnya menuju motor sport hitamnya yang terparkir di depan gerbang Konoha High School, Ino membelalakkan matanya menatap motor yang keren sangat itu.

"Gedhe buener motornya?" Batin Ino kagum.

_"Jangan-jangan aku ini orang termujur sedunia yang bisa pacaran sama orang tajir, ganteng pula" _Batin Ino lagi.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah menunggangi motornya, Ino kembali ke alam sadarnya, saat mendengar nada dingin Gaara yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali bahwa dia adalah orang termujur di dunia,nyatanya sifat Gaara yang satu itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti orang tersial di dunia, sekaya apapun dan setampan apapun Gaara itu tetaplah seorang preman yang harus dihindari menurut Ino.

Melihat Ino yang masih tak bergeming, membuat tension meter Gaara naik satu tingkat, dia pun turun dari motornya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Ino yang cukup ringan bagi Gaara, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang seolah sedang meletakkan boneka pajangan di etalase.

"A...apa-apaan ini?" Protes Ino, tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikan protes dari Ino, dan langsung menutup kepala Ino dengan helmnya, kemudian kembali menunggangi motor kebanggaannya bersiap memutar gas.

"Tu...tunggu dulu!" Gaara mengurungkan niatnya memutar gasnya saat tiba-tiba Ino menarik lengannya.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Gaara kesal, bagaimanapun juga dia itu bukan tipe orang yang sabar untuk menghadapi perempuan.

"Ka...kamu nggak pakai helm?" Tanya Ino ragu.

"Nggak!" Jawab Gaara singkat, merasa tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Mana boleh begitu? Kau harus pakai helm, bahaya tahu!" Protes Ino sambil melepas benda bulat yang membungkus kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai lagi cepat!" Perintah Gaara.

"Kalau kau tidak pakai, aku juga tidak!" Ino bersikeras menolak perintah Gaara, membuat pemuda itu semakin gemas akan sikap Ino.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih? Dengar ya! Aku ini laki-laki, tubuhku lebih keras dan jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan kamu, aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu, jadi cepat pakai helmnya dan jangan banyak protes!" Gaara menghela nafas panjang, tak habis pikir dengan sikap gadisnya itu, selain itu dia juga merasa lelah karena berbicara lebih dari 10 kata daam satu tarikan nafas.

"Meskipun laki-laki, kau itu juga manusia, bisa merasakan sakit jika terluka, kepalamu bisa hancur jika menghantam sesuatu, apa lagi tanpa pengaman apapun, jadi...jangan bilang kau tidak butuh ini! Tadi sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak mau pakai kalau kau tidak pakai." Kata Ino sambil memasangkan helm pada Gaara, pemuda itu terdiam, tak melawan tindakan Ino, gadis itu tersenyum lembut setelah yakin helm itu terpasang dengan benar di kepala (ehm) pacarnya, beruntung sekali wajah Gaara tertutup helm, sehingga Ino tak dapat melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Gaara saat melihat senyum Ino tadi.

"Kalu begitu kita cari helm untukmu!"

"Eh?"

Brum...

"HYAAAAA...!"

Ino kaget setengah mati saat tiba-tiba Gaara melajukan motornya, kedua lengannya langsung melingkar di pinggang Gaara, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat karena takut terlepas.

Ino bisa mati konyol kalau sampai pegangannya terlepas, karena Gaara melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan lebih dari 150 km/jam, tanpa terlempar pun mungkin Ino sudah mati jantungan.

=oooooo=

Konoha Book Store

Sakura berdiri terpaku melihat pemuda di depannya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Sebut pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bahagia, Sakura tak merespon apapun, hanya menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke arah sesuatu yang dipegang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Majalah porno...?" Seru Inner Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Sakura, namun gadis berambut pink itu malah memundurkan langkahnya, menempatkan buku yang dia pegang di depannya, bermaksud menggunakan buku tebal itu sebagai tameng kalau pemuda di depannya berbuat macam-macam.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

"A...a...aku...t...t...tidak..."

"Uwaaah...kau membaca buku setebal ini?" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah berada di depan Sakura, dan mengamati buku yang sedang dia pegang.

"Na...Na...Naruto-kun...ka...kau terlalu dekat!" Pinta Sakura yang kini wajahnya telah memerah, karena jaraknya dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu teramat dekat, bahkan nafas Naruto bisa menyibakkan sedikit poni Sakura.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Sakura yang berada tepat di depannya, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Buku kedokteran? Kau ingin jadi dokter Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melebarkan jarak antara wajah mereka.

"U...um..."Jawab Sakura singkat, dia tak mampu mengatakan hal lain, suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan, nafasnya terasa sesak, bahkan untuk mengangguk pun dia tak berani, karena sedikit saja dia menundukkan kepala, maka hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Na...Naruto-kun, bisakah...kau menjauhkan wajahmu...dariku?" Tanya Sakura gugup, untuk sementara tadi dia melupakan status Naruto sebagai preman, dan menganggap pemuda itu sebagai anak SMA biasa yang terdaftar di jajaran pemuda tertampan yang pernah dia temui.

"Hn? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda, dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Sakura, hingga wajah gadis itu setingkat lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Bu...bu...bukan begitu...tapi...ini tempat umum..." Saura berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menatap mata biru pemuda di depannya.

Naruto akhirnya merentangkan jarak wajah mereka, dan menatap sekelilingnya, demi mendapati tatapan semua orang di toko buku itu terarah pada mereka berdua, ada yang menatap tanpa berkedip sambil bengong, ada yang mengintip dari sela-sela buku yang sedang dibaca, ada yang bisik-bisik sambil cekikikan dan curi-curi pandang, ada yang ngiler(?) Dan Lain Lain deh, kebanyakan kalo musti di ceritain satu-satu.

"A...bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil makan es krim di cafe sebelah?" Tawar Naruto, Sakura tak kuasa menolak ajakan Naruto karena melihat senyuman pemuda itu yang begitu menyilaukan (kayak iklan pasta gigi aja) Lanjut!

Sepertinya dia sudah lupa akan status Naruto sebagai preman, karena dilihat dari sudut manapun juga, pemuda itu tidak kelihatan seperti preman.

Eits! Ingat kata orang! Don't judge the book bya the cover! (bener nggak tuh?)

Rupanya Sakura juga sudah lupa akan kata-kata orang itu, siapa yang pernah bilang begitu saja dia sudah lupa, saat ini Sakura hanya mengikuti nalurinya sebagai gadis biasa untuk menerima ajakan pemuda tampan di depannya.

=oooooo=

Setelah perjalanan maut yang lumayan lama, akhirnya Gaara menghentikan motornya di suatu pertokoan besar yang orang-orang sebut Konoha Square, setelah memarkirkan motornya Gaara langsung menyeret Ino yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa ke salah satu toko yang lumayan besar.

"Oi bro! Tumben lo mampir, ada angin apa nih?" Baru saja membuka pintu, Gaara telah disambut oleh seorang penjaga toko, seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahun berambut orange jabrik dengan wajah penuh pierching.

Ino langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya saat melihat wujud makhluk berpierching itu.

_"Astaga...ini orang atau robot sih? Kok banyak banget sekrupnya?"_ Batin Ino.

"Cuma mau cari helm, ada nggak yang pas di dia?" Tanya Gaara langsung sambil menarik Ino ke depan pria berpierching itu.

Pria itu mengamati Ino dari atas sampai bawah.

"Cewekmu nih? Nemu di mana? Oke juga"

JRAT!

"GYAAAA! Aku kan cuma nanya, jangan asal cabut pierchingku sembarangan dong! Sakit tahu!" Protes pria itu sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah-darah karena pierchingnya dicabut paksa oleh Gaara.

"Makannya nggak usah bawel!" Kata Gaara dingin kemudian membuang pierching di tangannya begitu saja, seolah tak perduli dengan penderitaan temannya itu, sedangkan Ino dan para pengunjung lain bergindik ngeri melihat luka pria berambut orange itu.

_"Itu pasti sakit sekali!"_ Batin Ino sambil memegangi hidungnya sendiri, seolah dialah yang sedang terluka.

"Ha~ah kau itu susah sekali diajak bercanda, ya udah sini kutunjukkan barang bagus!" Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Gaara dan Ino masuk lebih dalam ke toko yang lumayan ramai itu.

"Wow..." Gumam Ino saat sampai di suatu ruangan penuh helm berbeda ukuran, bentuk dan motif.

"Pilih saja mana yang kau suka!" Kata Gaara yang kemudian duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan itu.

"Oi Pein, bantu dia memilih!" Perintah Gaara pada pria berambut orange tadi.

"Okay okay tuan muda!" Kata pria itu pasrah.

Ino terlihat berbinar-binar saat melihat helm dengan gambar tokoh-tokoh anime, mata aquamarinenya bergerak-gerak mencari salah satu tokoh favoritenya.

"Ano...Pein-san, sebelumnya aku mau tanya, helm di sini paling murah berapa ya?" Tanya Ino dengan polosnya, Pein menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Khufufu...kau itu lucu sekali nona, untuk apa kau repot-repot menanyakan hal itu? Toh kau juga tidak perlu membayar dengan uangmu sendiri kan?" Ino melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Pein barusan.

"He? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan membayar sendiri!" Kata Ino yakin, Gaara menyipitkan matanya, Pein terlihat kurang yakin.

"Jangan bercanda nona, barang di sini paling murah ¥ 50.000"

"Lima puluh ribu yen paling murah?" Seru Ino, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"Maaf nggak jadi mas, saya cari di pinggir jalan saja!" Kata Ino sambil melangkah pergi, tapi Gaara menahannya dan memutar tubuh Ino kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"Aku yang bayar! Jangan banyak tingkah, langsung pilih saja, Dan Tidak Ada Protes!" Kata Gaara sebelum Ino melancarkan protesnya, membuat gadis itu terdiam dan mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Gaara.

"Hahahaha...cewekmu lucu juga Gaara, belum pernah aku melihat ada cewek sepolos ini hahahaha..." Pein tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ino yang kelewat polos menurutnya.

"La...lagi pula...pffft...baru kali ini kulihat kau bicara lebih dari 10 kata dalam satu kali tarikan nafas hehehe..." Gaara menatap tajam kawannya itu.

"Cerewet sekali kau ini! Diam!" Serunya dan langsung menghentikan tawa Pein.

"Hm...maaf aku terlalu surprise hehehe..." Pein nyengir tanpa dosa, sedangkan Gaara kembali duduk di sofa panjang, dan Ino kembali melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di ruangan itu.

"Ah, ada!" Seru Ino girang sambil menunjuk salah satu helm berwarna merah hitam bergambar tokoh anime favoritenya.

"Yang mana? Ini?" Tanya Pein sambil mengambil helm yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Iya!" Jawab Ino mantab.

"Gaara, menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?" Tanya Ino dengan memegang helm pilihannya, Gaara memicingkan matanya menatap helm itu.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Gaara, menunjuk tokoh anime yang tercetak pada helm itu.

"Ini Sebastian Michaelis, tokoh anime favoriteku" Kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak boleh! Jangan yang itu!" Jawab Gaara ketus.

"Kenapa? Katanya aku disuruh memilih?" Protes Ino sambil mengelus-elus permukaan helm, tension meter Gaara semakin naik saat melihat Ino begitu sayang melepaskan helm bergambar tokoh anime 'sialan' itu.

"Jangan mengambil yang bergambar Ikemen, Bishonen dan semacamnya!" Desis Gaara yang langsung membuat nyali Ino menciut, sedangkan Pein hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah pasangan di depannya.

_"Ternyata Gaara itu possesif" _Batin Pein yang masih memperhatikan tingkah Gaara dan Ino.

"Yang ini saja, lebih cocok untukmu!" Gaara menyambar sembarang helm di dekatnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino.

Ino mengamati helm yang disodorkan Gaara, helm itu berwarna hijau dengan strip hitam putih berbentuk tangga nada, dan di samping kanan kirinya tercetak siluet peri yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya, Ino langsung menyukainya dan mengambil pilihan Gaara.

"Sukidayo...!" Seru Ino sambil memeluk benda bulat itu.

=oooooo=

Luna Cafe

"Kau tidak suka es krim ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak menyentuh es krimnya.

"Eh? Hah? Ti...tidak juga, aku suka kok" Kata Sakura yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Lalu kenapa cuma didiamkan saja? Nanti keburu meleleh lho, lihat, ini sudah mulai mencair" Naruto menyendok sedikit es krim Sakura dan mengulumnya, Sakura malah blushing parah melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya manis.

_"Apa preman bisa semanis ini?"_ Batin Sakura yang menyangsikan pikirannya sendiri tentang identifikasi seorang preman.

"Ano..." Sakura mulai bersuara, Naruto mulai menaruh perhatian pada gadis di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Naruto melebarkan matanya, Sakura langsung membeku setelah mengatakannya.

_"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa menanyakan hal itu? Kesannya kan aku kepengen banget jadi pacarnya..." _Seru Inner Sakura mulai frustasi.

Naruto menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chaaa~n? Kau penasaran?" Goda Naruto, melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin merah, membuat kadar keisengan Naruto bertambah.

"Hm...bagaimana ya? Aku ini kan terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang jomblo" Kata Naruto dengan PDnya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, mata birunya melirik Sakura yang tak berani menatapnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar jawaban Naruto, entah kenapa dia merasa amat sangat cemburu dan tidak ikhlas jika Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih.

_"Apa-apaan sikapmu ini Sakuraaaa...katakan sesuatu atau dia akan salah paham dan menganggapmu sebagai cewek gampangan!" _Seru Inner Sakura berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunannya.

"Ja...jadi kau sudah pu...punya pacar?" Kali ini Sakura merasa dirinya hancur remuk, karena untuk kedua kalinya dia menanyakan hal bodoh yang akan membuatnya dicap sebagai cewek gampangan.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sudah punya pacar." Kata Naruto sambil mengulum sendok berisi es krim di dalam mulutnya, sambil pura-pura tak menatap ke arah lain, padahal sudut matanya melirik Sakura yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Ja...jadi..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah kembali menundukkan wajahnya, takut kalau apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti semakin menjelekkan imagenya.

"Kau manis kalau sedang malu" Kata Naruto sambil bertopang dagu menghadap Sakura yang belum berani menatapnya, sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud tetap menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku Sakura-chan?" Lirih Naruto, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ja...jangan bercanda!" Elak Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru Naruto.

"Aku serius!" Kata Naruto dengan nada serius, Sakura kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mau sekali!" Jawab Sakura yang berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

Sakura tidak sadar jika volume suaranya sudah melebihi suara 1000 toa, otomatis tatapan semua orang yang berada di cafe itu tertuju padanya.

"Kau semangat sekali ya? Hehehe..." Naruto terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sakura barusan.

_"Apa-apaan kau ini Sakuraaaaa?"_ Seru Inner Sakura, sedangkan pada kenyataannya Sakura bahkan sudah tidak mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya karena shock akan ucapannya sendiri.

=ooooo=

Ino berdiri di depan toko milik Pein, dia sedang menunggu Gaara yang masih di dalam, katanya dia ingin membeli sesuatu, meskipun Gaara sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di dalam saja, tapi Ino malah menunggunya di luar, dia takut kalau dia menginginkan barang lain yang dipajang di toko itu, masalahnya di dalam sana juga banyak memajang asessorice lucu seperti kalung, cincin dan gelang yang terbuat dari perak, dia bahkan sempat melirik kalung berbandul lempengan tipis dengan ukiran clover di tengahnya, dan bisa diukir namanya sendiri di bawah clover itu.

"Masa kalung seperti itu dihargai ¥ 30.000 sih? Aku kan nggak sanggup beli jadinya" Keluh Ino yang tak bisa membeli kalung yang dia inginkan.

"Gaara mana sih? Kok lam...uph..." Ino membelalakkan matanya saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang, pandangannya pun mulai kabur, dan setelah itu dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko, tapi tak menemukan keberadaan Ino di sana.

"Kemana sih dia? Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu di dalam saja?" Decak Gaara kesal, dia pun keluar dari toko dengan terburu-buru, namun dia juga tak menemukan Ino di sana.

"Kemana dia?" Gaara mulai kesal, tatapanya tertuju pada motornya yang terparkir di depan toko, di kepala motor itu tertempel secarik kertas kecil berisi memo, Gaara mendekati motornya dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Brengsek!" Gaara membuang kertas itu dengan kasar, kemudian langsung menunggangi motornya dan pergi dari Konoha Square.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gaara telah sampai di sebuah gedung sekolah tua yang berada jauh dari lingkungan keramaian, dinding gedung itu sudah dipenuhi lumut, tanah di sekitarnya pun telah tertutup tanaman liar.

Gaara membuka gerbang pendek yang sudah berkarat dengan bunyi decitan yang sungguh tak mengenakkan, kemudian kembali melangkah ke dalam gedung itu, dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di salah satu pintu masuk, dua orang itu langsung menghampiri Gaara.

"Wah wah...kau benar-benar datang sendirian ya?" Kedua orang itu merendahkan Gaara.

"Di mana dia?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Khekhekhe...kau ini tak sabaran sekali sih? Kita main-main saja dulu!"

BAK! BUK! BAK! BRUK!

Dalam sekejap kedua orang tadi telah terkapar dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Aku tanya di mana dia?" Desis Gaara sambil menggenggam kerah salah seorang yang menghadangnya tadi.

"Di...lantai dua...kelas 2-D..."

BRUK!

Gaara menghempaskan tubuh orang itu dan bergegas menuju lantai dua.

BRAK!

Gaara membuka pintu bengan kasar dan menatap tajam beberapa orang di kursi paling belakang, dia juga melihat Ino berada di tengah orang-orang itu dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Lepaskan dia!" Desis Gaara.

"Wow, kau bisa marah juga rupanya?" Kata pria besar berambut orange di belakang Ino.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai cewek ini ya?" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat melihat pria itu menyentuh wajah Ino.

"LEPASKAN DIA JUGO!" Seru Gaara yang mulai tak sabar.

Pria bernama Jugo itu malah berseringai lebar melihat reaksi Gaara, kemudian memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menggantikan posisinya menjaga Ino.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu bersemangat seperti ini Sabaku!" Jugo melangkah mendekati Gaara diikuti beberapa anak buahnya kemudian mengepung Gaara yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil itu.

"Kudengar kau menghajar tiga bawahanku beberapa hari yang lalu ya?"

"Kheh, jadi mereka mengadu padamu? Memalukan!" Cibir Gaara, rupanya dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaannya yang saat ini tengah dikepung 10 orang.

"Rupanya kau masih punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi hingga kau masih bisa mencibir orang ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menghajarmu." Gaara mempertajam tatapannya pada Jugo yang seolah sedang menghinanya.

"Tapi sebelumnya...akan lebih baik kalau dia juga melihatnya ya?" Jugo menunjuk Ino yang masih tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya.

"Saat dimana seorang Sabaku jatuh tersungkur hahahaha..."

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya!" Desis Gaara dengan pemuh penekanan.

"Khufufu...aku hanya butuh dia untuk memancingmu saja, dan sebagai saksi kekalahanmu."

"Kheh!" Gaara berdecak kesal.

"Bangunkan dia!" Perintah Jugo pada bawahannya yang berada di belakang Ino.

Pria itu berseringai, kemudian menjambak rambut Ino hingga wajah gadis itu mendongak kearahnya, Gaara melebarkan matanya saat melihat perlakuan orang itu.

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!"

BRAK!

Sebuah kursi melayang dan menghantam lelaki itu hingga tubuhnya terlempar menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Sialan kau!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai tengkuk Gaara hingga dia jatuh terduduk.

Ino yang merasakan sakit di kulit kepalanya mulai membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Gaara yang sedang dikeroyok sekitar 10 orang.

"Ga...Gaara?" Ino hendak berdiri, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sulit digerakkan, dia malah terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk.

Gaara yang melihat keadaan Ino kembali tersulut emosi, dia pun bangkit dan menghajar orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!"

Gaara menghajar orang-orang itu dengan brutal, Ino menatap Gaara dengan penuh ketakutan, ekspresi Gaara saat itu sungguh mengerikan, lagi pula baru kali ini dia melihat perkelahian antar geng secara langsung, bagi Ino yang hanya seorang gadis biasa, dia benar-benar shock akan keadaan yang sedang dia alami saat ini.

"Gaara..." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia mencoba bangkit, entah kenapa jauh dalam hatinya, dia ingin menenangkan Gaara, meredakan emosinya, dan memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dia tahu, Gaara menjadi seperti itu karena melihat ketidakberdayaannya.

Ino menatap Gaara yang masih berekspresi sama, pemuda itu masih menghajar orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan brutal, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seseorang di belakang Gaara mengacungkan sebuah balok kayu untuk menghantam kekasihnya itu, dan entah dari mana asalnya kekuatan yang mendorong Ino untuk meraih kursi di dekatnya dan melemparkannya pada seseorang di belakang Gaara.

BRUAK!

Kursi itu sukses menghantam tubuh pria besar yang hampir memukul Gaara dengan balok kayu, pria itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri, karena kursi yang dilempar Ino barusan menghantamnya begitu keras dan mengenai kepalanya.

Gaara tak sempat menatap Ino saat tiba-tiba gadis itu menubruknya.

"Ino?"

"Ayo kita pulang Gaara, kita pulang sekarang!" Pinta Ino dalam dekapan Gaara.

Gaara pun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menarik Ino keluar dari tempat kotor itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ino sama sekali tak berkata apapun, dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Gaara dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan erat, kali ini bukan karena takut terlempar, tapi karena takut melihat Gaara kehilangan kendali lagi seperti tadi.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino.

Rumah bergaya minimalis dengan berbagai macam bunga terpajang di dalam rumah kaca mini di depan rumah itu, rupanya rumah kaca itu adalah toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino turun perlahan dari motor Gaara, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya, menghadap Gaara yang entah kenapa ikut turun, mereka pun berdiri berhadapan dan terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu.

"Kau terluka" Ino mulai membuka suara, tangannya terulur mengusap sudut bibir Gaara yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dua kali tusukan di perut." Kata Gaara mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Kau pernah terluka separah itu?" Ino menarik tangannya dari wajah Gaara.

"Ya, dulu."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu dunia Gaara memang sekelam itu, tempat mereka berbeda, dan seharusnya dia mengakhiri semua ini, mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gaara, dan kembali ke kehidupannya semula.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjemputku tadi, kau bisa mengacuhkanku."

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Gaara cepat, Ino menatap Gaara bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku ini kan hanya orang biasa yang tak seharusnya membuatmu repot seperti ini!"

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, kau tanggung jawabku" Ino terdiam, dan hanya menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari kebenaran di dalam tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena hal ini, perkelahian adalah makananku sehari-hari, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Ternyata Gaara tahu kalau Ino sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apakah kau masih merasa takut padaku?" Tanya Gaara yang lagi-lagi mengegetkan Ino.

"Ti...tidak..." Jawab Ino.

"Kali ini bukan karena kau sungkan padaku kan?" Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Baguslah" Ino tercengang saat melihat Gaara tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

_"Tuhan...benarkah dia ini seorang berandalan?"_ Batin Ino.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Gaara merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru dari sana, kemudian membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya, Ino membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi kotak itu yang ternyata adalah kalung yang dia inginkan tadi siang.

"Kulihat kau menginginkan ini, makannya aku membelinya, aku juga memakainya," Gaara menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Boleh aku memakaikannya untukmu?" Tanya Gaara, Ino mengangguk sekilas, dan Gaara pun melingkarkan kalung itu di leher Ino, melewatkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Ino, dan mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu untuk mengaitkan kalungnya, tanpa dia ketahui, wajah Ino memerah saat mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak teratur, namun begitu nyaman didengarkan.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Gaara setelah kalung itu terpasang dengan benar di leher jenjang Ino.

"Terima kasih" Lirih Ino yang dijawab Gaara dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Ino yang tercengang.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu!"

"U...um..." Ino mengangguk meskipun Gaara tak dapat melihatnya.

Dan Gaara pun mulai menstater motornya, kemudian melaju meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh.

Ino meraba bibirnya setelah Gaara lenyap dari pandangannya, meskipun singkat, tapi rupanya ciuman tadi begitu membekas di bibir Ino, Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia pun berpikir, lain kali dia akan menambah durasi ciumannya agar lebih bisa menikmati rasanya. (ternyata Gaara pervert juga *dilempar gentong*)

*Show Me Love*

Gaara memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumahnya yang telah dihuni beberapa mobil berbagai merk, dia cukup lelah hari ini dan ingin segera menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Kau sudah pulang Gaara?"

Baru saja Gaara turun dari motornya, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya.

"Iya ibu" Jawab Gaara sambil menyelempangkan tas di punggungnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Matsuri sudah menunggumu sejak tadi"

"Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara sekedar untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya, dia sudah lama menunggumu"

"Aku lelah ibu, mau istirahat"

Wanita itu melihat luka di sudut bibir putranya, dan buru-buru mendekat.

"Kau terluka nak? Kau berkelahi lagi ya?" Tanya wanita itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, ini hanya luka kecil"

"Haah kau itu benar-benar mirip ayahmu, dulu dia juga suka berkelahi saat seumuran denganmu, ayo sini biar ibu obati!" Wanita itu mengamit lengan putranya dan menggiringnya masuk ke rumah.

"Ah, Gaara-kun kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Matsuri yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat luka di sudut bibir Gaara.

"Gaara-kun kau terluka?" Matsuri mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh luka di sudut bibir Gaara, namun Gaara menepisnya sebelum tangan Matsuri sampai di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka disentuh perempuan selain keluargaku!" Kata Gaara dingin.

"Gaara, kalian ini kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Matsuri nak, kau tidak lupa dengan pesan kakakmu kan? Belajarlah untuk lebih dekat dengannya!" Gaara tak melawan ucapan ibunya, namun dia juga tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan ucapan itu.

"Ibu, aku lelah saat ini, aku ingin istirahat!" Kata Gaara sambil melepas tangan sang ibu dari lengannya.

"Gaara, temanilah Matsuri barang sebentar! Biar sekalian dia mengobati lukamu!" Seru sang ibu pada Gaara yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Lain kali saja! Aku sedang malas ngobrol!" Kata Gaara tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang, menyayangkan sikap Gaara yang membangkangnya hari ini.

"Maaf ya Matsuri-chan, mungkin Gaara benar-benar lelah saat ini, mungkin lain kali dia mau menemanimu."

"Ah...tidak apa-apa kok bibi" Kata Matsuri, padahal dalam hatinya dia sungguh tidak puas dengan sikap Gaara padanya yang sejak dulu memang kurang baik.

Matsuri menatap tangga tempat Gaara pergi tadi, dia sungguh ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu, karena sebenarnya dia menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Gaara.

TBC

Ah, gomen segini dulu ceritanya, semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Saya nggak sabar pengen buat GaaIno yang buat Event GIST .

Maret cepatlah datang! XD

Nah minna silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini lewat review, tekan tombol imut di bawah sana dan tuangkan unek-unek kalian tentang fic ini, tapi...saya nggak menerima flamer yang ngelamar di kotak review saya hehehe...

*Salam Cute*


	3. Chapter 3

Ore Sanjou! (halah ketularan Momotaros deh) hehehe

Halo minna-san, Ruru datang dengan chapie 3

Gomen kalo lama, tahu sendiri kan, bulan ini Ruru nulis buat GIST Event sama ngelanjutin Promise yang lama nggak update juga (ha~h)

Thank's buat yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review chap lalu

**Vaneela**

**Andaaza**

**El Cierto**

**Minami22**

**Moe Chan**

**NaruSaku SakuNaru**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie **

**Ekha**

**Airi princess'darkness angel**

**Saa**

**Airi-zela**

**Ahmad nadi**

**Ino Edogawa**

**Ann Key**

**Mayraa**

**Harumi arishima**

**Dan orang lewat yang ikut review **

Arigato gozaimasu ^_^ semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan, gomen nggak bisa bales satu-satu via PM.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bersyukurlah karena Om Masashi Kishimoto selamat dari bencana, sehingga Naruto tetap jadi miliknya, kalau pindah tangan ke Ruru, pasti endingnya kacau bin hancur garis miring gaje koma abal.

Chapter 2

=Jealous=

Gaara sudah hampir menstater motornya, saat terdengar seseorang menyapanya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Gaara, sejak kapan kau pakai dua helm?"

Gaara menoleh ke samping, tempat kakak perempuannya berdiri yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya, tapi dia tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, melainkan hanya memberinya tatapan (Kau tidak lihat di kepalaku hanya ada satu helm yang terpasang) Kira-kira begitulah jika diartikan.

"Lalu itu helm untuk siapa? Pacarmu ya~?" Goda kakak perempuan Gaara yang berambut pirang diikat empat itu.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu!" Decak Gaara kesal, kemudian langsung menstater motornya.

"Siapa dia? Matsuri? HOOOI GAARA JAWAB AKU!" Seru Temari pada Gaara yang sudah kabur duluan dengan motor besarnya.

"Ck, Lihat saja nanti malam akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya!" Gumam Temari yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian menjalankannya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah besarnya.

Di rumah Ino

"Aku berangkat dulu ayah!" Pamit Ino pada ayahnya setelah sarapan, gadis itu mencium tangan kemudian mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ayahnya sebelum pergi, itu adalah kebiasaan Ino setiap akan bepergian kemanapun, dia akan berpamitan pada ayahnya dengan melakukan hal-hal tadi.

"Ya, hati-hati Hime!" Kata Inoichi pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

Ino tak langsung pergi ke sekolah, melainkan berdiri di depan rumahnya, menanti Gaara.

Pemuda itu bilang akan datang menjemputnya pagi ini, yah, tidak hanya pagi ini saja sih, setiap hari juga pemuda berambut merah itu selalu datang menjemputnya.

Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Ino berniat kabur?

Pastinya dia akan mendapatkan hadiah deathglare gratis di pagi yang cerah ini, itu sih belum apa-apa, bagai mana jika dia langsung dibunuh ditempat karena mencoba kabur dari preman nomor satu di Konoha?

Ino menggosok lehernya sendiri, membayangkan kalau lehernya itu benar-benar putus karena digorok sama pacarnya sendiri.

Tidak-tidak!

Gaara tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya, paling pol kalau Gaara marah, dia akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari Gaara yang notabene irit ngomong, Ino sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa pacarnya itu selalu overload setiap kali bicara dengan dirinya.

Tin!

Suara klakson menarik paksa pikiran Ino untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Ternyata Gaara sudah berada di depannya dengan menunggangi motor kebanggaannya, Ino hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya ketika melihat deathglare gratis dari pacarnya itu, rupanya Gaara sudah datang sejak tadi, tapi Ino tak memperhatikan kedatangannya karena sibuk melamun.

"Hei, cepat naik!" Kata Gaara datar, Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian duduk di belakang Gaara setelah sebelumnya memakai helm miliknya.

Gaara pun langsung melajukan motornya begitu Ino sudah melingkarkan kedua legannya di pinggang Gaara.

_"Dia bersikap seperti biasa, padahal kemarin dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" _Gerutu Ino dalam hati (memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Ino?)

=oooooo=

Sreek!

Ino membuka pintu kelas, dan ketika masuk, dia sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan musim semi di dalam kelas(?)

"Memangnya ada yang menanam pohon sakura di dalam kelas?" Gumam Ino yang masih sedikit pusing melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ah, Ino-chan, Ohayo!" Seru Sakura dari bangkunya dengan nada kelewat lebay.

Rupanya bebungaan yang memenuhi kelas itu karena aura bahagia dari Sakura.

"Kau habis kejentus sesuatu pagi ini ya forehead?" Tanya Ino sambil menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan telapak tangannya (ya iya lah masa' telapak kaki?)

Namun anehnya, Sakura yang biasanya langsung membalas ucapan Ino, kini hanya senyum-senyum gaje sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Ino bergindik ngeri melihat sikap Sakura yang sedikit abnormal itu, gadis pirang itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada dua temannya yang lain, meminta penjelasan kenapa teman pinknya itu menjadi lebih jinak dibanding biasanya.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta, kemarin dia baru jadian sama Naruto." Kata Tenten seolah mampu mengartikan pandangan penuh tanaya Ino, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan apa yang Tenten katakan.

"Hoo?" Ino membulatkan bibir dan matanya mendengar berita itu, dia ikut senang jika Sakura sudah menemukan kekasih hatinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

_"Naruto kan teman Gaara, Gaara itu leader preman kelas S, kalau dilihat-lihat Naruto itu seperti pengikut Gaara, yang artinya, Naruto juga seorang preman tak ada bedanya dengan Gaara." _Pikir Ino sambil menepukkan kepalan tangannya di telapak tangan satunya seolah baru saja menemukan jawaban kuis berhadiah 1 milyar.

Tapi...

"Chotto matte kudasai Sakuraaa!" Seru Ino sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya di depan muka Sakura, seolah memberi tanda 'Stop' untuk menghentikan lamunan Sakura, tapi rupanya itu tidak berhasil membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Dia itu preman! Preman lho! Kau tahu kan? Kenapa kau mau jadian sama dia? Bahaya tahu Sakura sadarlah!" Ino menarik kerah Sakura dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh temannya itu dengan brutal, bermaksud agar Sakura tersadar dari imaginasi bodohnya, dan sepertinya itu berhasil, buktinya, kini Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan menusuk seperti biasa kalau mereka sedang adu mulut.

"Ck, bukankah kau sendiri jadian sama Gaara yang notabene 'Pimpinannya' Naruto?" Sakura menepis tangan Ino dari kerahnya.

"Itu lain kasusnya Sakura, aku terpaksa jadian sama dia, kau tahu sendiri seleraku itu yang seperti apa?" Elak Ino.

"Terpaksa? Kau terlihat senang-senang saja saat bersamanya tuh, kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya hm?" Tantang Sakura tepat di depan Ino.

"Aku bisa mati kalau menolaknya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana seramnya dia!" Ino masih bersikeras menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Tapi Naruto itu bukan Gaara!" Ucapan Sakura itu membuat Ino terdiam.

"Aku tidak perduli dia itu apa, entah preman, atau orang biasa, aku menyukainya Ino, kuharap kau mengerti, aku siap dengan berbagai resiko yang akan kuhadapi nantinya, biarkan aku menentukan apa yang ingin kulakukan Ino!" Ino masih terdiam menatap kesungguhan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukku, kau sahabatku yang baik, aku tahu itu, tapi kumohon, mengertilah apa yang aku inginkan, aku ingin dukunganmu sebagai sahabat." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya, Ino tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti Sakura, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto, selamat ya!" Kata Ino dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa traktirannya ya! Hehehe..." Ino nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Iya, kebetulan kantongku lagi kempes nih!" Kata Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk kantong seragamnya.

"Hei, kalian curang! Ino yang jadian duluan saja nggak ditagih traktiran!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Oh kalau itu lain lagi ceritanya hahahaha..." Ino tertawa, mengelak todongan Sakura.

"Ano...ka...kalau hari ini, a...aku tidak bisa pergi." Kata Hinata dengan nada khasnya, ketiga temannyapun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sibuk memainkan jemarinya sambil menunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Ini kan hari bahagia Sakura, teman kita lho!" Tanya Tenten, Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Tenten.

"E...eto...sebenarnya..." Bibir Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu yang hampir tak terdengar, namun telinga super tajam ketiga temannya rupanya mampu menangkap apa yang Hinata ucapkan.

"HEEEEE? KAMU JANJIAN SAMA KIBAAAAA?" Seru Ino, Tenten dan Sakura dengan Toa yang entah didapat dari mana, sehingga perhatian seluruh isi kelas tertuju pada kelompok mereka.

"Pe..pe...pelan-pelan saja!" Lirih Hinata yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi, merasakan perhatian seisi kelas yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Kamu nggak pernah cerita ke kita kalau kamu jalan sama Kiba!" Trio Toa itu mulai memojokkan Hinata, hingga entah kenapa ukuran tubuh Hinata menciut saat ketiga orang

itu mendekatinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Go...go...gomen ne minna, a...a...aku...malu mengatakannya..." Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat kematangan.

"Pokoknya hari ini kau harus menceritakannya secara lengkap pada kami!" Kata Ino diikuti anggukan setuju dari kedua temannya, Hinata pun hanya menunduk pasrah dengan tuntutan ketiga temannya itu.

-Kitsune High School-

"Hah? Kamu jadian sama Sakura?" Seru Kiba tepat di depan muka Naruto.

"Please deh, nggak usah pake kuah!" Kata Naruto santai sambil mengelap mukanya yang lumayan basah karena hujan lokal dari Kiba.

Gaara yang seperti biasa, duduk di bingkai jendela kelas, hanya melirik sekilas kedua temannya itu, kemudian kembali berpaling pada layar ponselnya, tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan perdebatan konyol keduanya.

Sedangkan Lee...

Well dia belum muncul pagi ini, mungkin dia sedang senam aerobik dengan guru kesayangannya Maito Gai di halaman belakang.

Kita kembali ke Naruto dan Kiba!

"Terus Shion mau dikemanain bego?" Tanya Kiba sambil menonyor kepala kuning Naruto.

"Hah? Shion? Aku nggak merasa pernah punya hubungan sama dia tuh!" Kata Naruto cuek.

"Ayolah Naruto dia itu tunanganmu! Kupikir kau hanya main-main soal gokon itu, kenapa malah jadian sama dia?"

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan pertunangan itu, para orang tua itu yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan Shion." Naruto masih membantah Kiba.

"Apa Sakura tahu tentang itu?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Memangnya aku sebodoh itu sampai harus mengatakan bahwa 'Aku sudah punya tunangan' kepada gadis yang akan ku jadikan pacar?"

"Sakura pasti kecewa jika dia tahu dari orang lain nantinya." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Naruto.

"Yang penting tidak akan ada yang memberitahunya tentang ini!" Kata Naruto dengan melirik Kiba.

"Hei hei, aku bukan tukang mengadu!" Elak Kiba yang merasa dituduh akan mengadu pada Sakura tentang Status Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei Naruto! Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura dari dasar hatimu?" Tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan sesaat setelah perdebatan Naruto dan Kiba.

Naruto dan Kiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Gaara barusan.

"Aku tanya, Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura dari dasar hatimu?" Ulang Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar ponsel.

"Te...tentu saja! Kalau tidak untuk apa aku memintanya jadi pacarku?" Jawab Naruto kemudian.

Gaara turun dari bingkai jendela, kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mendukungmu!" Kata Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Naruto, kemudian berlalu keluar kelas.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa terdiam dengan ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Oi oi...yang benar saja!" Gumam Kiba yang masih menatap pintu kelas, tempat Gaara menghilang.

"Aku dapat satu suara!" Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan sambil menunjukkan tanda V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di depan muka Kiba.

"All right all right! You win!" Kata Kiba dengan nada menyerah.

Di balkon Kitsune High School

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri!" Kata Gaara kesal.

Saat ini dia sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya, memarahi seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Ayolah Gaara, aku sudah lama tidak main dengan teman-temanku, lagi pula aku bersama mereka, tidak sendirian kok!" Jawab suara lembut dari seberang telepon.

"Nanti kalau ada yang menculikmu seperti kemarin bagaimana hah? Teman-temanmu bisa apa jika terjadi hal seperti itu?" Sentak Gaara, rupanya dia sedang bicara dengan Ino yang tadi sempat meminta Gaara agar tidak menjemputnya pulang sekolah nanti.

"Aku akan hati-hati, aku tidak akan mendekati atau melewati tempat para preman yang sedang ngumpul." Ino masih merajuk pada pacarnya itu.

"Kau tidak mendekat pun mereka yang akan memburumu tahu?" Gaara masih bersikeras tak mengabulkan permintaan Ino.

"Sekali ini saja Gaara, sekaliiiii saja!" Pinta Ino memelas.

"Tidak!"

Klip!

Gaara benar-benar kesal kali ini, dia langsung menutup teleponnya setelah berkata tidak, dan tak mau mendengar protes dari Ino (ternyata Gaara benar-benar posesif)

=oooooo=

Pulang sekolah, Gaara sudah menanti Ino di dekat gerbang sekolah gadis itu sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Rupanya Gaara benar-benar tak mau tahu dengan alasan Ino yang ingin pergi main dengan teman-temanya, maka dia datang lebih awal dari biasanya agar Ino tidak berusaha kabur darinya.

"Gaara-kun?" Sebuah suara lembut memanggil Gaara dari depan gerbang, Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara, dia tahu persis suara siapa itu, yang pasti bukan suara Ino.

"Matsuri?" Sebutnya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menghampiri Gaara dengan riangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Matsuri yang kini telah berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Menunggu seseorang." Kata Gaara datar, Matsuri menelengkan kepalanya.

"Menunggu seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Matsuri dengan berharap Gaara akan menjawab dirinyalah yang sedang ditunggu.

Gaara hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri, dia malah sibuk memperhatikan jamnya dan menengok ke arah pintu gerbang, berharap Ino segera datang.

"Bibi Manatsu yang menyuruhmu menjemputku ya?" Tanya Matsuri dengan PDnya, wajahnya pun memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Hah?" Gaara menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan 'PD sekali kau berkata seperti itu?' Kira-kira begitulah jika diartikan.

"Ibuku tak pernah menyuruhku melakukan itu." Jawab Gaara kemudian.

Matsuri mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ka...kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa?" Lirih Matsuri.

Gaara yang tadinya duduk di atas motornya, kini berdiri menghadap Matsuri.

"Kau tidak harus tahu kan?" Tanya Gaara yang mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Matsuri, Gadis itu tersentak dan mendongak menatap Gaara, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat ekspresi kemarahan Gaara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap baik padaku? Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada Kankuro-kun untuk menjagaku sebelum dia pergi saat itu." Kata Matsuri yang kemudian terisak sedih.

Gaara terdiam, dia tak bisa menjawab apapun jika seseorang sudah mengingatkannya tentang janjinya pada Kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu Gaara-kun, tak bisa kah?" Tanya Matsuri yang masih terisak.

Gaara tak tahu harus melakukan apa jika sedang dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis, namun secara reflek pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud akan menepuk kepala Matsuri untuk menenangkan Gadis itu, tapi urung dia lakukan saat kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap keberadaan Ino di depan gerbang, dan kekasihnya itu tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ino?"

Matsuri tersentak, dan seketika menghentikan tangisnya saat Gaara menyebut nama Ino.

"INO TUNGGU!" Seru Gaara yang kemudian mengejar Ino yang tiba-tiba berlari kembali ke dalam area sekolah.

"Gaara-kun!" Matsuri mencoba meraih Gaara, namun gagal karena dia tak mampu mengejar kecepatan lari Gaara.

Sementara itu Ino masih berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghindari Gaara, entah kenapa dia begitu kecewa saat melihat Gaara dengan Matsuri tadi, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena menganggap bahwa orang luar tak mungkin mengenal Matsuri.

Nyatanya?

Apa yang dia lihat tadi sungguh diluar perkiraannya, Gaara yang dia anggap tak kenal Matsuri, ternyata bisa bersikap seperti itu pada gadis yang paling dia benci di dunia.

"INO!" Gaara masih berusaha mengejar Ino, melawan arus para siswa yang berjalan keluar area sekolah.

Seolah tak menghiraukan panggilan Gaara, Ino masih tetap berlari menuju tempat parkir di samping sekolah, mata aquamarinenya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah menunggangi motor sport biru tua, tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung naik di jok belakang motor itu, membuat pemiliknya terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang melompat menaiki motornya.

"Hei kau...?"

"Tolong, aku dikejar seseorang!" Seru Ino pada pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku mohon cepatlah lajukan motornya! Kita lewat pintu belakang saja!" Kata Ino gugup, dia bahkan tidak perduli kepada siapa dia tengah memohon.

Tapi pemuda itu menurut saja dengan apa yang diminta Ino, pemuda itu pun melajukan motornya dan keluar lewat pintu belakang, sedangkan Gaara hanya mampu terpaku dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat ketika melihat Ino pergi dengan pria lain di depan matanya.

Di perjalanan.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau pergi keluar dulu Ino?" Ino tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang menjadi tumpangannya itu.

"Ke..ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Ino yang langsung mengendurkan pegangannya di pinggang pemuda di depannya.

"Jadi kau menumpang padaku tanpa tahu siapa aku?" Tanya pemuda itu yang langsung membuka kaca helmnya hingga memperlihatkan kedua mata onyxnya.

Ino melebarkan matanya ketika melihat kedua mata onyx milik pemuda itu lewat kaca spion.

_"Rasanya pernah lihat mata seperti itu, tapi dimana ya?" _Batin Ino sambil mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat sepasang mata onyx seperti milik pemuda di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kau tumpangi itu seorang bandit yang bisa berbuat apa saja padamu, kau benar-benar ceroboh!"

"AAAAAH KAU...! Sa...Sasuke Uchiha?" Sebut Ino, wajahnya langsung semerah tomat kematangan saat menyadari dirinya sedang bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak usah menyebut nama lengkapku!" Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu kembali menutup kaca helmnya.

"Ma..ma..maaf Sasuke-kun, a..a..aku tidak tahu kalau ini kamu." Kata Ino gugup.

"Jangan lepaskan penganganmu, nanti kau jatuh!" Kata Sasuke tidak nyambung, Ino pun kembali mengeratkan pegangannya seperti apa kata Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau langsung pulang atau pergi keluar dulu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Ino pun menjawab dengan pelan.

"Aku belum mau pulang."

Di tempat Gaara

"SHIT!" Gaara melempar sebuah kaleng soda ke sudut ruangan dengan kasar, hingga kaleng itu hancur menghantam tembok.

"Tenangkan dirimu Gaara! Kau kan bisa meminta penjelasannya nanti." Kata Kiba yang duduk di bingkai jendela, menghadap ke arah Gaara yang tengah duduk di sofa.

Rupanya Kiba membatalkan janjinya dengan Hinata siang ini, karena Gaara telah mencegatnya di depan gerbang Konoha High School saat pemuda itu akan menjemput Hinata.

_"Tak ada yang boleh pergi kencan hari ini!"_

Itulah yang Gaara ucapkan saat memergoki Kiba di depan gerbang KHS.

Kiba bisa saja merajuk agar diberi ijin untuk pergi hari ini, tapi tatapan leader gengnya itu sudah seperti singa kelaparan yang bisa saja memakannya hidup-hidup jika dia membantah.

Dan di sini lah Kiba sekarang, di basecamp gengnya tepatnya di rumah pribadi Gaara yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah utama Gaara.

"Mungkin dia salah paham akan sesuatu." Kata Naruto kemudian, Gaara masih diam dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang belum juga reda sejak dia melihat Ino pergi dengan pria lain tadi.

"Masalahnya Ino pergi dengan pria lain di depan mata Gaara." Kiba seolah ikut frustasi dengan masalah Gaara.

"Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh!" Kata Lee asal ngomong.

"Kau memperburuk keadaan Lee!" Sentak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, sedangkan Gaara hanya memberi deathglare terbaiknya pada teman hijaunya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengirim E-mail, atau menelepon dia saja?" Usul Kiba.

"Sama sekali tak ada jawaban!" Kata Gaara dingin, ekspresinya semakin suram saja saat mengatakan hal itu.

Heningpun tercipta antara keempat sekawan itu, mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang cukup baik untuk masalah Gaara.

=oooooo=

Cafe Moonlight

"Jadi kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya.

"Pacar?" Ino terlihat menimang-nimang istilah itu.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kami itu belum jelas, dia selalu mengekangku, aku bahkan tidak boleh pergi main dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya, aku jadi seperti boneka pajangan yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, aku sendiri...belum tahu, apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak." Kata Ino sambil mengaduk-aduk es krimnya, tanpa berniat memakannya.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Ino.

"Kurasa kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu itu." Ino tersentak mendengar pendapat Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau dipertahankanpun pasti cepat atau lambat akan hancur juga kan?" Sasuke terlihat begitu datar saat mengatakannya, seolah tidak perduli dengan resiko yang akan dihadapi nantinya.

"Aku memang pernah terpikir untuk itu, tapi...entah kenapa...ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, seolah melarangku untuk melakukannya." Ino masih mengaduk-aduk es krimnya, namun tatapannya menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Mungkin itu adalah rasa takutmu kepadanya." Kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat Ino tersentak.

"Kau bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih baik dari dia, kau itu tidak jelek Ino." Wajah Ino memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, namun kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, dan wajahnyapun kembali murung.

"Kau tahu? Setiap aku menyukai seseorang, mereka selalu saja bilang kalau mereka menyukai Matsuri, selalu Matsuri yang menjadi alasan mereka menolakku, dan tadi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, pacarku sedang berduaan dengan si tuan putri itu! Bahkan orang luarpun bisa mengenalnya, memangnya dia itu selebritis sampai semua orang mengenalnya?" Decak Ino kesal, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Ino, kemudian menyibakkan poni Ino yang menutupi sebagian matanya, Ino tersentak merasakan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke padanya, namun tak menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh poninya.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku kau ribuan kali lebih menarik dari pada Matsuri." Kata Sasuke dengan menatap lekat-lekat aquamarine Ino, gadis itu tak bisa menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat tatapan Sasuke dan juga perkataannya barusan, namun dia segera menguasai dirinya ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan Gaara muncul di benaknya, entah kenapa malah Gaara lah yang terpikir di benaknya saat ini.

"Te...ternyata kau jago merayu juga ya? Kupikir kau itu orang yang kaku." Kata Ino salah tingkah, pandangannya dialihkan ke arah lain, menghindari mata onyx Sasuke yang masih tertuju padanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap yang tadi itu apa, tapi yang pasti, aku serius soal ucapanku barusan." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian kembali menyeruput kopinya, untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai kering karena berbicara terlalu panjang, sedangkan Ino hanya melirik pemuda itu sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, karena pemuda itu juga tengah meliriknya ditengah kegiatannya meneguk kopi.

*Show Me Love*

Ino turun dari motor besar Sasuke di depan rumahnya, seharian tadi dia menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu, tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasuke." Ino tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas motornya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Ino basa-basi.

"Kurasa tidak, lain kali saja, sepertinya ayahmu juga sudah menunggumu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke belakang Ino, di mana Inoichi sedang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam toko bunga, Ino pun menengok ke belakang sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu, sepertinya ayahku memang sedang menungguku hehe..." Ino menggosok belakang lehernya tanda salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ja na!" Sasuke bersiap menstater motornya.

"Um, hati-hati di jalan!" Kata Ino, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke, yang kemudian mulai melajukan motornya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Ino berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" Seru Ino saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri Hime!" Sahut Inoichi dari dalam toko bunga yang memang menjadi satu dengan rumah utamanya.

Pria paruh baya itu mendekat ke arah putrinya yang baru saja datang, kemudian mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Ino sebagai sambutan selamat datang darinya.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Inoichi langsung.

Dia baru pertama kali ini melihat Ino diantar pulang oleh seorang pria, karena setiap Gaara mengantar ino pulang, dia sedang tidak berada di depan, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Ino memang setiap hari diantar pulang oleh lelaki.

"Oh itu Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku." Kata Ino tanpa sadar akan tatapan curiga ayahnya.

"Benar cuma teman saja?" Tanya Inoichi lagi yang memang overprotektif terhadap putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya ayah, cuma teman saja!" Kata Ino dengan senyum yang memang tidak dibuat-buat, dan Inoichi pun mau tidak mau percaya pada ucapan putrinya.

Ino langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua setelah yakin ayahnya tidak menayakan hal lain lagi.

Gadis itu melemparkan tasnya sembarang, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran cukup besar, salah satu lengannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya yang lelah.

Drrrrrt...drrrrrt...drrrrrt...

Lagi-lagi Ino mendengar suara getar ponselnya yang tidak dia hiraukan sejak siang tadi.

_"Pasti dari Gaara." _Pikirnya, entah kenapa dia tidak berniat untuk mengangkat ponselnya itu.

Drrrrrt...drrrrrt...drrrrrt...

Ponsel Ino masih saja bergetar meminta untuk segera diangkat, namun Ino malah memejamkan matanya seolah tak perduli, tak berapa lama kemudian getarannyapun berhenti, menimbulkan kesunyian di dalam kamar Ino.

Setelah cukup lama berselang, ponsel Ino kembali bergetar, namun hanya beberapa saat saja, menandakan adanya E-mail masuk.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, kemudian merogoh saku roknya, tempat dia meletakkan ponselnya, gadis itu membuka flip ponselnya, dan langsung disuguhi oleh laporan 35 missed call, 20 massage, dan 7 voice massage, Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat banyaknya jumlah laporan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_"Semuanya dari Gaara?" _Batinnya sambil mengecek semua laporan yang ada, gadis itu membuka voice massage pertama, dan langsung dihadiahi suara teriakan Gaara.

_"INO JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! CEPAT KEMBALI SEKARANG!" _Ino sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, tak mau mengambil resiko telinganya akan tuli seketika jika terlalu dekat dengan speaker.

Voice massage kedua pun dibuka.

_"Ino, angkat teleponnya!"_ Suara Gaara kembali terdengar, namun kini lebih pelan dari yang tadi, meskipun nada emosi masih tersirat di sana.

Ino memberi jeda sejenak sebelum membuka yang selanjutnya, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dan mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak saat mendengar suara Gaara barusan.

Setelah beberapa detik, Ino kembali membuka matanya, dan melanjutkan membuka voice massagenya, namun dia melewati nomor 3 hingga 6, dia langsung membuka voice massage terakhir, dan suara Gaara kembali terdengar.

_"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak mau mengangkat teleponnya, atau menjawab E-mailku, setidaknya...jika kau mendengar ini, aku menunggumu di taman konoha jam 5 sore ini, datanglah jika kau masih peduli padaku!"_

Ino langsung bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian melihat ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas meja kecil di dekat ranjang, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pm.

"Astaga sudah lewat 1 jam!" Pekik Ino yang langsung berlari keluar kamar, tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

"Mau kemana lagi Hime?" Tanya Inoichi yang sedang melayani pelanggan saat melihat Ino berlari tergesa-gesa keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi sebentar ayah!" Seru Ino sambil berlari meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Inoichi pada putrinya yang entah sempat didengar atau tidak oleh yang bersangkutan.

Ino masih terus berlari agar bisa secepatnya sampai di taman konoha, tempat Gaara menunggunya, entah pemuda itu masih menunggunya atau tidak, karena dia sudah sangat terlambat saat ini.

Ino baru menyadari sesuatu, tadi siang dia langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara, tanpa memberi tahu apa maksud dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berlari menghindar.

Mungkin Gaara akan sangat marah padanya saat ini, namun entah kenapa dia ingin menemui pemuda itu, dan tak mau membuatnya lebih kecewa karena dia tidak datang ke tempat pemuda itu menunggunya.

Tak berapa lama Ino sampai di taman konoha yang memang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya.

Mata aquamarine Ino diedarkan ke segala arah, mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang seharian ini tidak dia temui, gadis itu berjalan mengitari taman saat dia tak juga menemukan sosok yang dia cari, nafasnya masih belum teratur karena berlari tadi, namun dia tak juga menghentikan pencariannya.

_"Jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang karena kesal aku tidak datang?"_ Pikir Ino.

Gadis itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik paksa, dan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke arah pohon terdekat hingga punggungnya membentur pohon dengan agak keras, Ino mengernyit kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya membentur batang pohon, namun Ino langsung mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan adanya seseorang yang menghimpitnya diantara pohon dan tubuh orang itu.

"Gaara?" Lirihnya saat melihat orang itu adalah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Gaara dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ma...maaf...aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesanku? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Kenapa?" Seru Gaara tepat di depan wajah Ino yang ketakutan.

"Maaf...maafkan aku...Gaara...aku..."

"Siapa pria yang bersamamu tadi?" Desis Gaara tanpa mau mendengar ucapan Ino.

Ino tercekat saat melihat tatapan Gaara yang begitu dingin.

"JAWAB AKU INO!" Bentak Gaara yang mengejutkan Ino, air mata Ino langsung meleleh begitu saja ketika merasakan betapa besar kemarahan Gaara padanya kali ini.

"Aku...aku...hiks..." Ino tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena isak tangisnya terasa menyumbat pita suaranya untuk berucap.

"Tatap aku Ino! Tatap aku dan katakan alasanmu melakukan ini padaku?" Gaara merangkum wajah Ino dan menghadapkan kearahnya dengan kasar.

"Dia...teman sekelasku, aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya..." Lirih Ino parau.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan pergi dengannya?" Tanya Gaara lagi tanpa mengurangi nada emosi di dalamnya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya sedang apa kau dengan Matsuri?" Kali ini Ino menatap Gaara, meminta penjelasan akan apa yang dia lihat tadi, Gaara terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Matsuri? Tak ada yang kulakukan dengannya, tidak ada samasekali! Kenapa kau malah mempermasalahkan Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Aku...selalu saja dibanding-bandingkan dengannya, semua pria yang kusukai selalu saja memilihnya dari pada aku, aku kesal! Dan sekarang kau..."

"Dengar! Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Matsuri!" Potong Gaara, Ino pun terdiam dari tangisnya.

"Entah apa masalahmu dengan dia, tapi aku sungguh tidak punya perasaan lain terhadapnya, aku hanya diberi tanggung jawab oleh kakakku untuk menjaganya, itu saja!" Kata Gaara yang kini nadanya mulai melembut.

"Kakakmu menyuruhmu menjaganya, berarti suatu saat kau harus bersamanya kan?" Tnya Ino yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Hei, akulah yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan bersamaku nantinya, bukan kakakku, atau orang tuaku sekalipun, dan saat ini yang kuinginkan hanya kamu mengerti?" Gaara menatap lurus kedua mata aquamarine Ino, keseriusan terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya, Ino hanya diam tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh?" Ino tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Gaara barusan.

"Kau cemburu pada Matsuri jadi kau marah, lalu menghindariku?" Ino menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap wajah Gaara yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Hei, lihat aku!" Lagi-lagi Gaara merangkum wajah Ino dan menghadapkan padanya, tapi kini jauh lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

Terlihat semburat merah samar dari kedua pipi Ino, tak begitu jelas memang, karena hari memang sudah gelap, dan lampu penerangan taman terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Dengar baik-baik apa yang ku katakan ini, karena aku tak akan mengulangnya untuk kedua kali!" Gaara menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Yamanaka Ino, tak ada yang lain!" Lirihnya tepat di telinga Ino, membuat wajah Ino semakin merah dibuatnya.

Kini Ino mengerti, sesuatu yang melarangnya untuk mengatakan kalimat perpisahan pada Gaara bukanlah rasa takutnya pada pemuda itu, namun rasa sukanya pada Gaara yang lambat laun mulai bersemi di hatinya.

Gaara menatap kedalam mata jernih Ino, kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Gaara mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Ino.

Seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, Gaara tak langsung memisahkan diri, dia memperdalam ciumannya dan menikmati lembutnya bibir kekasihnya itu, kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh Ino mendekat padanya.

Dan hal itu pun berlanjut hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

TBC again minna

Gomen kalo kurang puas hehehe peace ^_^v

Lain kali nggak akan nggantung deh, kalo bisa sih (-.-)

Oh ya, mohon dimaafkan jika masih ada banyak typo yang bertebaran ;-p

Nah minna-sama silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian via review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Update!

Thank's buat yang udah baca & review chap lalu

**Ann Key, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Ekha, Kikyo Fujikazu, El cierto, Moe chan, Vany Rama-kun, Vaneela, Jee-eugene, Cupid 08, Harumi arishima, Madam-fain, Kira tiqa & nggak lupa sama orang lewat yang ikut review fic ini setiap chapternya.**

Berkat dukungan kalian saya bisa tetap bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini, meskipun agak lambat :-3 dan buat silent reader, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya.

Okay, let's begin!

Enjoy this fic ^_^

Disclaimer: Naruto memang kepunyaan Om Kishimoto, tapi fic ini cuma milik Ruru seorang.

Chapter 4

=I Hate You=

Ino turun dari motor besar Gaara di depan gerbang sekolahnya, gadis itu tak langsung pergi dari hadapan Gaara seperti biasanya, kini dia berdiri di samping Gaara yang masih duduk di atas motor sportnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini?" Tanya Gaara sambil membuka kaca helmnya, dan memperlihatkan kedua mata emeraldnya yang tajam.

"Er...bisakah kau membuka helmmu sebentar Gaara?" Tanya Ino canggung, Gaara hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, namun dia menuruti permintaan Ino.

"Sudah ada ap..."

Cup!

Gaara tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan riangan dan singkat di bibirnya, kemudian menatap Ino yang sudah kabur duluan sebelum Gaara sanggup mencerna apa yang baru saja dia alami.

Ino baru saja menciumnya?

Pemuda itu masih terdiam menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, dan beberapa kali menabrak orang di sekitarnya, terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu sedang salah tingkah.

Gaara buru-buru memakai helmnya kembali untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, dan yang paling penting, menutupi seulas senyum di bibirnya yang memang terkenal paling mahal, sekali senyum 10.000 yen (buset mahal amat? Itu kalo dirupiahkan jadi 1.000.000, siapa yang mau bayar segitu cuma buat melihat senyuman orang?) mulai lebay deh.

Yang pasti Gaara tidak mau sembarangan orang bisa melihat senyumnya yang terbilang jarang dia lakukan.

"Tidak buruk," Pikir Gaara.

"Kurasa aku harus memintanya melakukan hal seperti ini setiap pagi." Batin Gaara sambil melajukan motornya. (Keluar deh pervert-nya Gaara *ditimbun pasir*)

Sedangkan Ino masih berlari sambil mengatur detak jantungnya, dia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa berbuat seperti itu pada Gaara, rupanya Ino mulai menyukai Gaara dari semua hal yang pernah dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

BRUK!

"Aw!"

Ino kembali menabrak seseorang di sela larinya, kali ini sepertinya cukup keras hingga membuat Ino sendiri hampir terjatuh, namun seseorang menahan pinggangnya sebelum tubuh gadis itu menyentuh lantai.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Iya, terimakasih..." Ino melirik ke atas, menatap wajah penolongnya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE?" Seru Ino panik, saat menyadari, ternyata orang yang telah dia tabrak dan menolongnya adalah Sasuke.

Karena teriakan Ino tadi tidak bisa dibilang pelan, kini semua mata tertuju padanya, seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun ketika mereka melihat deathglare Sasuke yang sialnya tak terlihat oleh Ino yang manundukkan kepalanya, semua orang yang tadinya menatap ke arah mereka langsung membubarkan diri, menjauh dari bahaya yang akan mengancam mereka jika pemuda Uchiha itu sampai ngamuk.

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan nama lengkapku sekeras itu kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Ino.

"A...ma..ma..maaf, aku hanya...terkejut saja." Kata Ino salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kalu lari-lari di koridor? Kau dikejar lagi oleh pacarmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Ino menuju kelas mereka.

"Um...tidak kok." Jawab Ino tegas, dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah baikan dengannya kemarin, ternyata semua hanya salah paham, aku saja yang kelewat kesal karena tiba-tiba melihat Matsuri ada bersamanya." Ino tersenyum sendiri mengingat kekonyolannya kemarin.

"Begitu?" Sepertinya Sasuke kurang suka dengan berita yang dia dapat pagi ini, namun Ino tak cukup peka untuk menyadari itu.

=Show Me Love=

"Oi, menurutmu dia kenapa?" Naruto menyenggol siku Kiba sambil memperhatikan Gaara yang seperti biasa, tengah duduk di bingkai jendela, namun ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu.

Kiba memicingkan matanya melihat ekspresi Gaara yang abnormal.

Kedua pipi yang merah, backgruound bebungaan yang entah berasal dari mana, sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikiiiiiit sekali, namun tetap berusaha memasang tampang cool sambil terlihat membaca buku tebal, padahal entah dia benar-benar sedang membaca atau tidak.

"Kurasa...ada yang salah dengan bos kita yang satu itu." Bisik Kiba pada kedua temannya yang kini duduk mengelilingi mejanya.

"Memangnya bos kita ada berapa?" Tanya Lee dengan begonya, sambil memasang tampang inocent namun terlihat serius, Naruto dan Kiba sweatdrop seketika.

"Err...Lee...sepertinya otakmu perlu penyegaran, kurasa guru Guy sedang menunggumu untuk senam pagi di belakang sekolah, kau tidak ke sana?" Tanya Kiba yang sepertinya mulai prihatin dengan keadaan temannya yang satu itu.

"Oh iya, sampai lupa!" Lee berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Gue pergi dulu ya bro! Thank's udah ngingetin gue! Ja naaaaaa!" Seru Lee sambil dadah dadah dan berlari keluar kelas, sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya menghela nafas sambil mengurut dada.

Setelah Lee berlalu, keduanya kembali memperhatikan Gaara yang masih tenang-tenang saja setelah kekacauan tadi, sepertinya Gaara sama sekali tak menghiraukan tingkah ketiga temannya barusan.

"Oi Gaara, kau baru saja kesambet setan banci dari mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan tenangnya, dan malang nasibnya, karena Gaara mendengar apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan, sehingga kini Naruto telah terkapar dengan benjolan tingkat tiga di atas kepalanya.

"Err...kurasa kau juga perlu penyegaran Gaara." Dan Kiba pun bernasib sama dengan Naruto.

"Rupanya kalian sudah kebelet piknik ke neraka ya?" Tanya Gaara dengan aura hitam pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan tatapan mata predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"A...a...ampun yang mulia kanjeng gusti pangeran ndoro juragan Gaara-sama!" Naruto dan Kiba sampai menyebutkan macam-macam title kebangsawanan yang mereka tahu untuk menyelamatkan nasib mereka dari tangan sang predator.

Sementara kedua temannya tengah merenggang nyawa, Lee malah beraerobik ria dengan sang guru terfavorit(?) versi Lee sendiri tentunya.

=oooooo=

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat seperti yang Ino rasakan, kini gadis itu tengah sibuk membantu ayahnya membuka toko bunga.

Beberapa pot yang semula diletakkan di dalam, kini mulai di keluarkan satu persatu, memajangnya di depan toko, sehingga menarik para pejalan kaki yang melewati toko bunga Yamanaka.

Bunga yang dijual di toko itu memang selalu segar, karena mereka memang mendatangkan bunga-bunga itu setiap dini hari dari pemasok, dan memberi perawatan maksimal agar tidak layu hingga toko tutup nanti.

Orang-orang yang awalnya hanya sekedar lewatpun pada akhirnya tertarik untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga yang baru saja mereka keluarkan, hasil rangkaian bunga buatan Ino juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri untuk mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitar toko itu untuk mendekat, dan membeli buket manis yang memang tak pernah sama setiap harinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, silakan datang lagi lain waktu." Kata Ino pada seorang pelanggan sambil menyodorkan buket bunga buatannya, tak lupa dia memasang senyum termanis yang dia punya untuk menunjukkan keramahan pada pelanggannya.

"Terima kasih, ini buket yang sangat cantik, seperti pembuatnya, ah, saya ingin sekali punya menantu seperti anda nona Yamanaka." Kata wanita paruh baya itu sambil mendekap buket bunganya.

Ino tersipu mendengar penuturan wanita cantik di depannya.

"Ah, bibi, anda terlalu memuji..." Kata Ino salah tingkah.

"Tapi gadis secantik anda pasti sudah punya kekasih ya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Err...sebenarnya sih...i...iya..." Kata Ino dengan malu-malu.

"Ah...sudah kuduga, dia adalah pria yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati anda nona Yamanaka." Kata wanita itu dengan senyum tulus, membuat Ino tercengang, bagaimanapun juga Ino tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, karena ibunya telah meninggal setelah melahirkannya, dan kini Ino merasa hangat saat melihat senyuman wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ino terkesiap saat mendengar salam dari wanita itu.

"I...iya, terima kasih banyak bibi..."

"Manatsu!"

Ino terkesiap saat wanita itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Panggil saja bibi Manatsu!" Kata Wnita itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ino.

"Iya...bibi Manatsu." Ino pun membalas senyuman wanita bernama Manatsu itu yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan toko bunganya.

"Hime, ada pesanan bunga di blok 3, bisakah kau mengantarkannya sayang?" Tanya Inoichi sambil merapikan buket buatannya.

"Iya ayah!" Jawab Ino mantab.

"Ini buketnya, dan ini tanda terimanya, oh ya, di blok 6 juga ada pesanan, sekalian kau antarkan ya!" Inoichi mulai sibuk membuat buket keduanya.

"Baik!"

Ino memang selalu bersemangat jika ditugaskan untuk mengantar bunga pada pelanggan, selain bisa berolahraga pagi dengan mengayuh sepeda, dia juga bisa cuci mata dengan melihat cowok cowok cakep yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Kalau Gaara sampai melihat kelakuannya yang satu ini, pemuda itu pasti akan langsung menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Meskipun aku sudah punya pacar se-awesome Gaara tapi kenapa sulit sekali menghilangkan penyakitku yang satu itu ya?" Pikir Ino sambil mendorong sepedanya dan bersiap menaikinya.

"Ha~h!" Ino kembali menghela nafas sebelum mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ittekimasu!" Seru Ino yang ditujukan pada ayahnya di dalam toko.

=ooooooo=

"Ha~h!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang ala pantat ayam tengah duduk sambil menghela nafas jengah, menatap orang-orang yang berseliweran di depannya, mata onyxnya mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya tertarik, tapi sejak tadi tak ada satupun yang bisa menarik minatnya.

Beberapa pemuda yang kini tengah mengelilinginyapun terlihat bosan.

"Kok nggak ada cewek cakep lewat ya?" Desah seorang pemuda berambut silver sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Cewek cakep sih dari tadi juga sudah banyak yang lewat, tapi kecentilan semua sama bos kita!" Pemuda lain angkat bicara sambil melirik bos gengnya yang duduk jenuh di telundakan.

Mata onyx pemuda yang disebut bos tadi menyipit saat melihat dua orang gadis remaja yang lewat di depannya sambil berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan dan meliriknya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Tch, semuanya sampah tidak berguna!" Gumam pemuda itu sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Oi Suigetsu!"

"Ada apa bos?"

Pemuda berambut silver tadi langsung membuang rokoknya setelah mendengar panggilan bosnya.

Mata onyx pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik ke arah putung rokok yang dibuang pemuda bernama Suigetsu.

"Kubunuh kau kalau menyalakan benda laknat itu lagi di depanku!" Desis pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan penuh penekanan, membuat beberapa pemuda yang mengelilinginya bergindik ngeri dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tidak hanya Suigetsu!" Sentak pemuda itu, dan menghentikan niat seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyalakan rokok di belakangnya.

"Wow ada cewek cakep, kali ini beneran cakep sumpah nggak bo'ong!" Kata Suigetsu memecah suasana.

"Apaan sih, dari tadi cewek cakep cewek cakep terus? Nggak ada yang lain apa? Paling-paling juga cuma cewek kecentilan yang dandanannya menor kayak yang tadi, ya kan?" Cibir pemuda lain dalam geng itu.

"Oi Sora, jangan menilai dulu sebelum lu liat orangnya!" Kata Suigetsu sambil memutar tubuh pemuda bernama Sora itu menghadap ke arah gadis yang dia maksud.

"Ow, ada boneka barbie lagi naik sepeda sambil bawa bunga?" Mata Sora langsung bersinar sinar saat melihat gadis yang dimaksud Suigetsu.

"Bukan, dia itu Thinkerbell yang datang dari Neverland!" Ralat Suigetsu (padahal dua-duanya nggak ada yang bener)

Tunggu!

Barbie?

Thinkerbell?

Rasanya pernah mendengar julukan itu untuk seseorang?

Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino?

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghentikan laju sepedanya saat melihat dua orang pemuda menghadangnya di depan, Ino yakin sekali kalau mereka itu adalah preman yang biasa mangkal di telundakan samping pertokoan di depan sana.

"Hai!" Sapa Suigetsu sok akrab.

"Maaf ya, kalau kalian tidak membeli bunga, harap tidak mengganggu perjalanan saya!" Kata Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Um...gimana kalau kita beli bunga sekaligus kamunya?" Tanya Sora dengan santainya.

Ekspresi Ino mengeras, dia merasa dilecehkan dengan ucapan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ngobrol dengan kalian!" Ino bersiap membelokkan sepedanya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena Suigetsu dan Sora menahan sepedanya dari depan dan belakang.

"Minggir!" Seru Ino.

Suara teriakan Ino tadi menyentakkan lamunan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tadi duduk di telundakan, pemuda itu berdiri dan menoleh ke sumber suara, mata onyxnya melebar saat menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah diganggu kedua anak buahnya.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat seolah sedang menahan amarah, pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati kedua anak buahnya dengan aura pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Kita nggak akan nakal kok, cuma mau ngajak jalan bareng aja masa nggak mau?" Sora bersikeras menahan Ino sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil masih menahan sepeda Ino.

"Kubunuh kalian!"

Suigetsu dan Sora menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar suara mendesis nan mencekam dari belakang mereka, keduanyapun langsung menolehkan kepala dengan efek slow motion, dan mendapati bos mereka tengah menatap mereka lengkap dengan aura membunuh yang berkobar di belakang pria berambut spiky itu.

"B...b...bos?" Sebut keduanya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajah mereka.

"Minggir!" Desis pemuda yang mereka sebut 'Bos' itu, Suigetsu dan Sora hanya mengangguk patuh, kemudian memberi jalan pada Ino untuk pergi.

Ino yang sejak tadi menatap wajah pemuda bermata onyx itu kini menyipitkan matanya, seolah sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Kau...?"

"Bukan!" Ucapan Ino dipotong begitu saja oleh pemuda bermata onyx di depannya.

"Aku belum menyebutkan apa-apa!" Protes Ino, dan itu malah memperkuat dugaannya kalau pemuda di depannya ini adalah...

"Sasuke?"

"Kubilang bukan!" Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Ino.

"Kau Sasuke!" Ino tetap bersikeras.

"Kau kenal cewek ini bos?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan bego' nya, dan mendapat deathglare cuma-cuma dari bosnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Sasuke?" Ino menarik lengan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tetap berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Ino.

Ino meraih wajah Sasuke dan mengahadapkan padanya.

Mata onyx yang biasanya terlindungi oleh kaca mata itu kini terlihat jelas tanpa lensa menggangu itu, rambut hitam legam yang tadinya lurus dan rapi, kini berwarna kebiruan dengan model spike mencuat ke belakang, gaya berpakaian yang biasanya formal dengan seragamnya yang rapi, kini hanya memakai T-shirt berlapis jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dengan celana jeans yang robek-robek di bagian lutut, dan sepatu yang biasanya memakai fantofel, kini hanya memakai sepatu kets biasa.

Sungguh penampilan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar seperti...

Preman?

Ino langsung melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke, dan mundur perlahan, menjaga jarak dari pemuda di depannya.

_"Preman?"_ Pikir Ino lagi

_"Bahkan orang seperti Sasuke ternyata juga seorang berandalan?"_ Ino masih melangkah mundur, aquamarinenya menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya.

_"Astaga...kenapa di sekelilingku penuh dengan orang-orang macam ini?"_ Seru inner Ino frustasi.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menepuk bahu Ino yang masih shock, Ino pun tersentak dan menatap Sasuke lagi, sepertinya dia masih kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya saat ini.

_"Kami-sama...dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke..." _Batin Ino menyerah dengan perang batinnya.

"Ino?"

Seseorang mamanggil nama Ino, gadis itu pun menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati 'pacarnya' tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhoror yang pernah dia lihat.

Gaara langsung menarik Ino menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya pacarku ini benar-benar menarik perhatian ya? Sampai ketua geng Amaterasu pun ikut mengincarnya?" Tanya Gaara bermaksud menyindir Sasuke.

"Pacar?" Ulang Sasuke, matanya menyipit seolah meragukan ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Jadi ini pacarmu Ino?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menilik Ino yang berada di belakang Gaara.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat Sasuke menyebut nama Ino dengan nama depannya.

"I...i...iya!" Jawab Ino ragu-ragu sambil melirik Gaara yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Kau kenal orang ini?" Tanya Gaara pada Ino yang gemetar melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"E...eto...dia ini teman sekelasku." Lirih Ino.

"Kheh, rupanya kau terlalu possesif sampai dia harus lari darimu dan mencari pertolongan pada orang lain." Sindir Sasuke.

Gaara kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"A...a...ano..." Ino mencoba menengahi kedua pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau yang membawa lari dia kemarin?" Gaara mulai murka.

"Ya, kenapa?" Sasuke malah menantang tatapan Gaara.

Keduanyapun beradu deathglare tampa memperhatikan Ino yang berada di tengah mereka berusaha memisahkan keduanya.

Cukup lama perang deathglare itu berlangsung, hingga Ino yang berada di tengah mereka mulai bosan.

"Err...kalian mau adu deathglare sampai kapan? Udah dong! Gaara sudah hentikan, Sasuke juga tolong hentikan!" Kata Ino memelas.

"Ano...kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya!" Ino mendorong sepedanya pelan-pelan, berniat lari dari kedua pria yang sedang bersitegang itu, namun legannya dicekal oleh Gaara.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian!" Ucap Gaara penuh penekanan.

"Hei dia bukan anak kecil yang perlu diantar jemput setiap akan bepergian!" Sasuke mencekal lengan Ino yang satunya.

"Ini tak ada urusannya dengamu Temeyaro!" Desis Gaara dengan menarik Ino mendekat padanya.

"Maaf saja ya, aku tak akan membiarkan dia dikekang terus olehmu!" Sahut Sasuke yang kini menarik Ino mendekat padanya.

"Dia ini pacarku!" Gaara kembali menarik Ino ke dekatnya.

"So what?" Kata Sasuke seolah tak perduli dengan status hubungan Ino dan Gaara, dia pun menarik Ino kembali ke dekatnya.

Dan terjadilah adegan tarik menarik antara Gaara dan Sasuke, seperti anak kecil yang sedang berebut mainan, mereka bahkan tak perduli dengan Ino yang mengaduh kesakitan setiap kali mereka menariknya.

"LEPASKAAAAAN SAKIT TAHU?" Ino mulai murka, dia melepaskan diri dengan kasar dari cengkraman kedua pria di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"DASAR EGOIS! AKU BENCI KALIAN!" Sentak Ino yang langsung pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh dari Gaara dan Sasuke yang terdiam.

_Benci! Benci! Benci!_

Itu lah ucapan Ino yang masih terngiang di kepala Gaara dan Sasuke, bagaikan belati yang menghujam jantung mereka hingga membuat keduanya terkapar tak berdaya.

"Wow, cewek itu bener-bener sakti ya? Dia bisa menumbangkan Bos kita dengan sekali serang, bahkan Bos Sabaku juga?" Suigetsu bergindik ngeri saat melihat kedua bos geng terbesar di Konoha terkapar tak berdaya hanya karena ucapan seorang gadis penjual bunga.

=oooooo=

Hinata berdiri di depan stasiun, menunggu Kiba yang mengajaknya kencan hari ini, sudah cukup lama dia menunggu, namun tak juga menemukan sosok pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato berbentuk taring di kedua pipinya.

Gadis itu sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan pria-pria yang melewatinya, bahkan ada yang bersiul-siul menggodanya.

Ternyata keputusannya untuk menunggu pria itu di depan stasiun merupakan tindakan yang salah, seharusnya dia tidak menolak tawaran Kiba untuk menjemputnya di rumah, tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat kakak laki-lakinya setiap kali dia kencan dengan seorang pria, membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk mengijinkan kekasihnya itu menjemputnya langsung di rumahnya.

"Hinata!"

Seseorang memanggil nama Hinata dan mebuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya, dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ki...Kiba-kun..." Wajah Hinata memerah saat menyebutkan nama pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat...hosh...hosh...tadi ada sedikit masalah di jalan." Kata Kiba sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal karena berlari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa...yang penting kau datang." Kata Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya, meskipun wajahnya masih tetap merah, membuatnya terlihat Moe, dan menggemaskan.

"Oh, aku beruntung sekali punya pacar sebaik kau." Kata Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Hinata, dan membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merah karena malu.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kiba sambil melirik Hinata dalam pelukannya, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Lho Kiba?" Seru seseorang di belakang Kiba dan Hinata.

"Naruto?" Sebut Kiba.

"S...Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata?"

Keempat orang itu terdiam melihat kedua orang kawan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, mereka tertawa bersaman menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita double date sekalian ha?" Usul Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Ide bagus ide bagus!" Dukung Naruto sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada Sakura-chan juga." Kata Hinata yang dijawab dengan senyuman Sakura.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah!" Kata Sakura sebelum Naruto mananyakan hal yang sama dengan Kiba.

Keempatnya pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan stasiun.

=oooooo=

Ino menghela nafas panjang saat teringat kejadian di jalan tadi, gadis itu kini telah berada di toko bunganya, merapikan beberapa susunan bunga yang berantakan sehabis melayani pelanggan.

"Bahkan Sasuke yang seperti itu ternyata juga seorang preman, mana bosnya lagi, nggak ada bedanya sama Gaara." Gumam Ino sambil membayangkan bagaimana rupa Sasuke saat di sekolah dan membandingkannya dengan wujud Sasuke yang dia temui tadi.

"Haaa….h…." Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas.

"Kenapa hidupku dipenuhi dengan para preman? Dosa apa yang telah kulakukan sampai aku harus dihukum seperti ini?" Keluhnya.

"Ayah pergi ke toserba sebentar Hime tolong jaga toko dulu ya!" Teguran Inoichi tadi menyentakkan lamunan Ino.

"I…iya ayah, hati-hati di jalan!" Kata Ino mengantar kepergian ayahnya.

Ino pun kembali sibuk dengan urusan bunganya, namun tiba-tiba ada yang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Astaga, jangan bilang aku diculik lagi kali ini!" Ino masih sempat membatin seperti itu di sela tubuhnya yang mulai diseret kedalam rumah(?)

Ino menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata orang yang membekapnya adalah pacarnya sendiri.

"Gaara?" Sebut Ino dengan melepaskan bekapan Gaara dari mulutnya.

Gaara membalik tubuh Ino dan menghempaskannya ke tembok, kemudian menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Gaara.

"Katakan!" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan apa?" Tanya Ino yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Gaara.

" Katakan kalau kau tidak benar-benar membenciku!" Perintah Gaara dengan mencengkram lengan Ino.

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh' yang mau kudengar!" Sentak Gaara gusar.

Rupanya Gaara benar-benar memikirkan ucapan Ino tadi, padahal Ino mengatakannya karena terbawa emosi saja, bukan karena dia benar-benar membenci Gaara atau Sasuke.

"Ka…kau benar-benar memikirkannya sampai seperti ini?" Kening Ino berkerut heran dengan sikap Gaara yang menganggap serius ucapannya tadi.

Gaara menatap tajam ke dalam mata aquamarine Ino.

"Jawab aku Ino!" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino, membuat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar membencimu, kau ini kenapa? Masalah seperti itu saja kau anggap serius!"

Mata Ino melebar saat melihat Gaara merosot dan terduduk di depannya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?" Ino mulai khawatir pada keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Syukurlah…kau tidak benar-benar membenciku." Lirih Gaara sambil menutup bibirnya yang berucap, sekaligus menyamarkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ino terkesiap mendengar ucapan Gaara juga ekspresi pemuda itu.

_"Gaara…takut dibenci olehku?" _Batin Ino, wajahnyapun mulai memerah karena memikirkan itu.

Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tubuh Gaara dan memeluknya lembut, Gaara sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut itu.

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu jika kau semanis ini kalau sedang cemburu?" Bisik Ino tepat di telinga Gaara, bermaksud untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"A…apa? Jangan sebut aku manis! Itu sangat menjijikkan!" Gaara menepis pelukan Ino kasar, tapi Ino malah tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku suka kamu!" Kata Ino sambil bergelayut manja di leher Gaara, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah, namun ditutupi dengan sikap sok cool-nya.

"Gaara-ku~n, aku suka kamu lho…." Ino masih menggoda Gaara dengan nada suaranya yang dibuat manya.

"Diamlah!" Gaara mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Ino.

"Kau tidak suka aku bilang begitu?" Ino mulai melepas rangkulannya di leher Gaara, dan memasang wajah kecewa.

Gaara yang merasakan rangkulan Ino mengendur, kini menatap wajah gadis di depannya, tangannya terangkat perlahan dan meraih dagu Ino, menghadapkan wajah cantik itu di depan wajahnya.

"Aku suka sekali, tolong katakan sekali lagi!" Pinta Gaara.

"Suki….sukidayo Gaara-kun." Lirih Ino.

Dan Gaara pun melumat bibir Ino setelah gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ingin dia dengar dari bibir merah milik Ino.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ino, gadis itu sama sekali tak melawan atau memberikan tanda-tanda untuk menolak ciuman Gaara, pemuda itupun kembali memanggut bibir Ino, kali ini lebih dalam dari yang tadi, Ino pun membalas ciuman itu dengan segenap hati, kedua lengannya merangkul leher Gaara untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, begitupun Gaara yang menekan punggung Ino untuk merapat ke tubuhnya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, sekalinya terlepas, mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi, seolah sayang untuk memisahkan diri, seolah tak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

"I realy realy love you Ino." Gaara melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk mengucapkan itu, kemudian kembali melumat bibir Ino yang sudah basah dan merah karena lamanya ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"Ayah pulang Hime!"

Bruk!

Inoichi menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya saat melihat putri semata wayangnya sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria tak dikenal, dan yang pasti pria itu bukan pria yang dia lihat mengantar ino pulang kemarin.

Ino dan Gaara langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap ke arah Inoichi yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A…a…ayah?" Sebut Ino dengan keterkejutan yang luarbiasa.

TBC lagi minna

Ah endingnya ngambang lagi hehehe…..

Gomen kalo dikit, ini Ruru ngetiknya di warnet, setelah melihat kotak review, ada yang mengingatkan saya soal Update fic ini.

Gomen Ruru kelamaan updatenya, karena berbagai macam alas an sehingga Ruru baru bisa update sekarang, semoga kalian tidak kecewa.

Saya janji fic ini nggak akan hiatus, jadi sudikah anda sekalian mereview?

Silakan masukkan pendapat kalian ke kotak review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Update!

Seperti biasa, sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini dan yang mereview chapter lalu

**Vany Rama-kun, Kara couleurs, Kira tiqa, El cierto, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Shaleana, Chocolatess, Vaneela, Cupid 08, Airi princess'darkness angel, Jee eugene, Harumi arishima, & nggak lupa sama orang lewat yang udah ngasih review tiap chapter**

Arigato gozaimasu(-.-)

Semoga kalian bersedia mereview kembali di chap ini^_^

dan buat silet reader, dan yang review via FB, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya^_^

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer:Para pecinta animanga nggak mungkin kalo nggak tahu siapa yang punya Naruto kan? Siapa lagi kalo bukan Om saya Masashi Kishimoto (Diserbu yanke sejepang)

Chapter 5

=Please give her to me!=

Inoichi memasuki toko bunganya, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tokonya, dan tak mendapati apa yang dia cari.

"_Putriku pergi kemana? Padahal tadi sudah kusuruh menjaga toko."_Batin Inoichi.

"_Apa mungkin di dalam?"_Pikirnya..

Pria paruh baya itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa belanjaannya.

"Ayah pulang Hime!"

BRUK!

Inoichi reflek menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya saat melihat putri kesayangannya tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang pria tak dikenal.

"A..a..ayah?"Sebut Ino gugup.

Inoichi masih ternganga, sepertinya dia terlalu shock melihat kejadian barusan, sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini.

Bersujud menangis-nangis, minta maaf pada ayah Ino? (Tidak! Itu mustahil, seorang Sabaku tak akan merendahkan diri sedemikian rupa)

Diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun? (Ayolah, dia bukan seorang pengecut macam itu)

Langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit? (Hei! Dia bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan jika dia benar-benar melakukannya, sudah dapat dipastikan setelah itu dia tak kan pernah bisa bertemu Ino lagi,oh itu benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Gaara)

Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

"Hime, tolong jaga toko sebentar ya sayang!"Kata Inoichi dengan senyuman supermegawatt-nya, Ino sendiri sampai silau melihat senyum ayahnya itu.

Tapi kalian tahu?

Kalau Inoichi sampai tersenyum seperti itu, artinya dia sedang sangat murka, dan hal buruk pasti akan terjadi setelah ini.

Glek!

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"T..t...tapi ayah..."

"Lalu kau ikut aku!"Kata Inoichi sambil menunjuk Gaara tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ino.

Gaara pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jangan!"Ino menahan lengan Gaara.

"Ayah hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengannya Hime, boleh kan?"Tanya Inoichi tanpa merubah ekspresinya, membuat Ino semakin merinding dibuatnya.

Ino pun dengan sangat tidak ikhlas harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Gaara.

Inoichi berbalik dan mulai melangkah, sebagai isyarat Gaara untuk mengikuti pria itu, dan Gaara pun langsung mengikuti langkah Inoichi setelah mengusap kepala Ino sekilas, sebagai tanda kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi tetap saja Ino merasa khawatir mengingat ayahnya begitu protektif terhadapnya, pasti dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika tiba-tiba melihat putri kesayangannya kepergok sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria tak dikenal.

_"Tidaaaaak sebentar lagi aku akan menjanda..."_Batin Ino merana.

Tunggu!

Sejak kapan ada seorang yang belum menikah dan tiba-tiba menjanda?

Jawabannya?

Memang tidak pernah ada kan?

Itu hanya pikiran konyol Ino yang terlalu khawatir jika terjadi pertempuran antara ayah dan kekasihnya itu.

"Permisi!"

Seruan seseorang menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya, gadis itu pun langsung menuju ke toko bunganya, dimana suara itu berasal.

"Silakan!"Jawab Ino yang kini telah berhadapan dengan pelanggannya.

=Show Me Love=

Ting Tong!

Seseorang membunyikan bel kediaman Sabaku.

Temari yang kini sedang berada di ruang tengah segera menghampiri pintu, karena para pembantu di sana sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan tak ada yang berada di dekat pintu, maka Temari lah yang membuka pintu.

"Oh Matsuri? Ayo masuk!"Temari langsung menyambut hangat tamunya yang ternyata adalah Matsuri.

"Terima kasih Tema-neechan."Matsuri tersenyum manis pada Temari, kemudian masuk mengikuti sang nona rumah.

"Duduklah!"Kata Temari sambil mempersilakan Matsuri duduk, dan dirinya pun ikut duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Matsuri.

"Ah ya, kau mau minum apa? Biar kuminta pelayan untuk mengambilkan."Tawar Temari.

"Ah um...orange jus saja."Kata Matsuri pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu! Kau kan sudah sering datang kemari."Temari tersenyum ramah, kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda untuk memanggil pelayan rumahnya.

tak berapa lama, muncullah seorang maid di samping Temari.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"Tanya maid itu.

"Ah ya, tolong ambilkan dua gelas orange jus!"Kata Temari yang dijawab dengan anggukan sang maid.

"Baik nona, akan segera saya ambilkan, permisi."Dan maid itu pun berlalu setelah menunduk hormat pada majikannya.

"Um...ano...Tema-neechan...e...eto..."Matsuri terlihat gugup saat ingin mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Oh iya Matsuri, Gaara sedang tidak ada dirumah, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, aku juga heran, mana berdandan rapi pula, kalau mau ngumpul sama gengnya tidak mungkin dia berdandan serapi itu."Kata Temari yang langsung sukses membuat Matsuri patah semangat.

"Kenapa? Jadi kau benar-benar mau menemui Gaara ya?"Tanya Temari yang sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Matsuri.

"Eh? Hah? Ti...ti..tidak kok, aku hanya ingin main saja, hari minggu begini kan Tema-neechan ada di rumah, jadi bisa menemaniku ngobrol, soalnya di rumahku nggak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol."Kata Matsuri mengelak dari tuduhan Temari.

"Begitu?"Temari melirik Matsuri curiga, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Lalu kau mau ngobrolin apa nih?"Pancing Temari sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap jahil ke arah Matsuri.

Hasilnya, Matsuri semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya, dan kini sedang bingung mau mengangkat topik apa untuk dibicarakan, sedangkan Temari malah menyerigai lebar, dia tahu betul kalau sebenarnya Matsuri memang ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Gaara-nya sudah pergi duluan.

=oooooo=

Ino mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya yang terhubung dengan toko bunga, sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ayahnya menahan Gaara, dan sampai sekarang keduanya belum menampakkan diri.

"Astaga...ayah ngapain aja siiiiih?"Gumam Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Setelah cukup lama mondar-mandir kayak orang sinting, akhirnya Gaara muncul juga dari dari dalam, Ino pun langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa apa? Astaga kau terluka!"Ino meraih wajah Gaara dan mengusap lembut luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Ayahku memukulmu?"Tanya Ino dengan wajah sendu, kini tangannya berpindah ke pipi kiri Gaara yang sedikit lebam.

"Maaf."Lirih Ino, butiran butiran bening mulai mengambang di kedua aquamarinenya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tahu, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi makananku sehari hari."Kata Gaara, mencoba menghibur Ino.

Ino mendongak, mempertemukan aquamarine dengan emerald Gaara.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan sampai selama itu?"Tanya Ino, Gaara terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, apakah dia harus menceritakan semuanya atau tidak.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku malas bercerita panjang lebar, hanya satu hal yang membuat ayahmu langsung murka,"Gaara memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, sedangkan Ino menahan nafas demi mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Gaara.

"Aku bilang 'Tolong serahkan putri anda pada saya!' setelah itu dia langsung memukulku."Kata Gaara dengan nada dan ekspresi datar, seolah hal tadi bukanlah hal penting.

Ino terbengong sejenak, kemudian terkikik pelan mendengar cerita Gaara.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"Tanya Gaara tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Habisnya kau aneh sekali, masa' langsung bilang begitu pada ayahku hihihi..."Ino mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Soalnya aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada ayahmu, aku kan belum menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat saat bertemu dengannya."Kata Gaara lagi.

"Dia bilang, setelah memukulku dia baru merasa lega,"Ino terdiam.

"Tapi setelah itu dia bilang begini padaku 'Kubunuh kau kalau sampai membuat putriku menangis!' begitu." Gaara mempraktekkan bagaimana Inoichi saat mengatakannya, tapi Ino malah tersenyum lembut menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Ada yang aneh?"Gaara berpaling menatap ke arah lain, mencoba menghindari tatapan Ino yang membuat wajahnya memanas, namun Ino kembali menghadapkan wajah pemuda itu ke arahnya.

Cup

Gaara tersentak dan wajahnya langsung merah padam saat Ino mengecup pelan luka di sudut bibirnya, tak hanya sekali, gadis itu melakukannya berkali-kali, bahkan kadang menjilatnya pelan seolah ingin menghapus jejak luka dan darah di sana.

Kini tak hanya wajah Gaara, tubuh pemuda itu pun kini memanas seiring dengan kecupan lembut Ino di sudut bibirnya, belum lagi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ino yang terlihat sangat cantik, dengan mata yang terpejam seolah menikmati kegiatannya.

Dan pertahanannya pun runtuh ketika Ino tak juga memisahkan diri, Gaara menunduk sedikit dan melumat bibir Ino yang masih mencoba untuk mengecup luka di sudut bibirnya, Ino membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya, tapi bukannya memisahkan diri, Ino malah membalas ciuman itu, membuat Gaara semakin bersemangat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"STOP!"

Ino mendorong dada Gaara, menghentikan kegiatan mereka, gadis itu terlihat kepayahan, dia hampir saja kehabisan nafas jika tidak segera memisahkan diri.

"Aku kan hanya mau mengobati lukamu Gaara-kun, kenapa kau malah mengarahkan bibirmu ke bibirku?"Protes Ino.

"Kau duluan yang terus-terusan menggodaku, jadi bukan salahku!"Gaara mengelak dari tuduhan Ino, bagaimanapun juga bukan dia yang sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Lagi pula kau juga menikmatinya kan?"Tuding Gaara yang sukses membuat wajah Ino memerah penuh.

Dan kini malah Gaara yang menggoda Ino, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah sendiri, dan memukul-mukul dada Gaara dengan manja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Inoichi mengintip mereka dari balik pintu, dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak muncul dan menghajar pemuda berambut merah yang telah mencium putri kesayangannya.

"U~gh, kalau saja putriku tidak mencintai anak badung itu, dia pasti sudah kulenyapkan dari muka bumi!"Gumam Inoichi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

(Sayangnya dia cinta mati sama cowok itu ya paman? Setidaknya di fic ini)

"Siapa tadi yang ngomong?"Inoichi balik badan, author kabur secepat kereta ekspress sebelum dihajar sama Inoichi.

=oooooo=

Gaara memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya, pertanda moodnya sedang baik.

Luka di sudut bibirnya sudah tertutup dengan plester kecil yang ditempelkan Ino tadi, sedangkan lebam di pipinya sudah mulai menghilang meskipun masih terlihat sedikit, namun dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Senyum di bibir Gaara memudar seketika saat melihat Matsuri duduk di ruang tengah, ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar seolah tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya, kedua emeraldnya teralih pada sosok kakak perempuannya yang duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Matsuri, gadis berambut pirang dengan empat ikatan itu tersenyum pada adik lelakinya.

"Gaara, kau sudah pulang? Lho, wajahmu kenapa? Kau berkelahi lagi ya?"Temari langsung menghampiri Gaara, begitu juga dengan Matsuri.

"Pipimu lebam, lalu sudut bibirmu? Itu kau sendiri yang tempel? Tidak biasanya kau menempelkan plester di lukamu."Temari melirik Gaara penuh tanda tanya.

"Gaara-kun, bukankah seharusnya segera diobati, kalau hanya ditempel plester saja masih bisa infeksi lho, biar aku yang..."

"Tidak perlu!"Gaara memotong ucapan Matsuri.

"Ini sudah diobati tadi."Kata Gaara sambil melangkah pergi, berniat menuju kamarnya, Matsuri pun tertunduk lesu mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Hei, dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, setidaknya temani dulu dia, kasihan kan?"Kata Temari, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, pemuda itu menatap Temari dan Matsuri bergantian, dan teringatlah dia akan janjinya pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Gaara mendegus pelan kemudian mengalihkan tujuannya ke taman belakang.

"Cuma menemani saja kan?"Katanya sambil lalu, tapi hal itu membuat Matsuri kembali bersemangat dan langsung berlari riang menghampiri Gaara, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

Namun yang dilakukan Gaara memang hanya sebatas menemani saja, sejak tadi hanya Matsuri saja yang bercerita panjang lebar tanpa ada timbal balik dari pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya, Matsuri yang mulai kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bicara, kini menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Gaara.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat seulas senyum di bibir Gaara, pemuda itu terlihat begitu tulus saat melakukannya, sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat senyuman Gaara yang seperti itu, dan penyebabnya mungkin adalah isi dari layar ponsel yang sejak tadi diamati olehnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Gaara sampai bisa menunjukkan senyumannya? Kalau yang dia tatap itu memang hanya isi ponsel biasa, dia takkan tersenyum sedemikian manisnya, tapi lain ceritanya jika yang dia tatap saat ini adalah barisan kata-kata yang dia dapat dari Ino.

Memang hanya kata-kata biasa yang isinya menceritakan kejadian setelah dia pulang tadi, tapi bukankah apapun yang dilakukan atau diucapkan seseorang yang kita sukai itu selalu bisa membuat kita tersenyum?

"Gaara-kun, apa kau mendengarkanku?"Tanya Matsuri dengan suara pelan, Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku dengar semuanya."Kata Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Matsuri terlihat kecewa dengan sikap Gaara.

"Tapi kau tidak menghiraukanku, sejak tadi kau hanya berkirim pesan entah dengan siapa, tanpa menjawab atau memberi timbal balik atas apa yang ku katakan!"Protes Matsuri, Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, namun kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Bukankah aku tadi bilang hanya menemani saja?"Katanya sambil menekan tombol 'send' di ponselnya.

_"Gaara-kun, aku menyukaimu."_Batin Matsuri sambil menatap wajah Gaara dari samping, lagi-lagi pemuda itu menampakkan seulas senyumnya saat membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

=oooooo=

"Ohayo!"

Seseorang menyapa Ino saat gadis itu akan mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki.

"Ohayo!"Jawab Ino yang kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang penyapa, namun saat tahu siapa orang yang telah menyapanya pagi ini, gadis itu seolah membatu, bahkan sepasang sepatunya masih dia tenteng belum sempat dimasukkan ke dalam loker.

Pruk!

Dan akhirnya kedua sepatunya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja dan tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Hei, aku bukan hantu, kau tidak perlu menatapku dengan ekspresi sehoror itu!"Kata orang yang ternyata Sasuke itu.

"Ma..ma...maaf...!"Ino buru-buru memungut kembali sepatunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu meskipun aku ini adalah...yah kau tahu sendiri."Kata Sasuke sambil menukar sepatunya dengan uwabaki.

"Kau tidak akan menghindariku gara-gara itu kan?"Tanya Sasuke yang kini menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Ti...tidak, Gaara juga sama sepertimu, dan aku tidak menjauhinya."Kata Ino sambil menyelipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya?"Sasuke merasa tak rela jika memang itu benar, dan sialnya Ino memang benar-benar pacaran dengan Gaara.

"Iya dia memang pacarku."Jawab Ino dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban langsung dari Ino.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas!"Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Ino dan melewatinya, Ino pun mengekor Sasuke dan kemudian berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda itu.

"Kalian bermusuhan ya?"Tanya Ino hati-hati, Sasuke menengok ke samping di mana Ino berada.

"Hubungan kami memang sangat tidak baik."Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Dan kurasa kami takkan pernah bisa berteman."Ino memasang wajah kecewa mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa tidak ada cara supaya kalian bisa akur?"Tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"Tidak ada!"Jawab Sasuke cepat.

_"Akan kucari cara supaya kalian bisa akur!"_Batin Ino sambil melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

Srak!

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan masuklah Sasuke dan Ino ke dalam kelas yang sudah lumayan ramai itu, keduanya langsung menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

"Ino, hari ini kau bareng sama si ketua kelas lagi? Kalau Gaara lihat dia bisa ngamuk lho!"Sakura berbisik pelan saat Ino telah duduk di kursinya.

"Heh, kami hanya kebetulan ketemu di loker tahu?"Sangkal Ino.

"Tapi kalian sering datang bersmaan, kalian terlihat seperti...sepasang kekasih."Tenten ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"I...Ino-chan selingkuh?"Tanya Hinata dengan nada suara bergetar seperti biasa.

"Heh heh, kalian ini jangan berpikir macam-macam! Kami sama sekali nggak ada hubungan apapun!"Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kamu kan sempat naksir sama dia, lagian kamu pacaran sama Gaara juga karena terpaksa kan?"Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Kamu bisa nggak sih bicara tanpa memakai suara toa-mu itu?"Ino berdecak kesal.

Sasuke melirik ke arah keempat gadis yang tengah ngobrol itu, samar-samar dia juga mendengar apa yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan tadi.

_"Jadi Ino dipaksa Gaara untuk jadi pacarnya?"_Batin Sasuke tak terima(untung saja kalimat pertama Sakura nggak kedengaran sama dia)

Srek!

Pintu kembali terbuka, kini yang masuk adalah sosok gadis berambut coklat pendek yang tak lain adalah Matsuri.

Ino CS hanya memutar mata jengah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tatapan Matsuri tertuju pada Ino yang kini berbicara dengan teman-temannya, namun hanya sekilas, kemudian dia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para penggemarnya yang kini sibuk membersihkan tempat duduknya itu.

Istirahat siang (cepet amat?)

Ino berjalan di sekitar taman sekolah tanpa ketiga temannya, Sakura sedang asyik teleponan sama Naruto, Hinata sedang FB-an sama Kiba, lalu Tenten sedang mengurus junior-juniornya di klub voly putri.

Dan di sinilah Ino terdampar sekarang, yah bukan berarti dia nganggur sih, sejak tadi dia juga sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Gaara, kini Ino mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong, dan memang tempat itu cukup sepi karena sedikit tersembunyi, tangan kirinya sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di keypad ponselnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menyuapkan potongan semangka ke dalam mulutnya (hm...panas-panas emang enaknya makan semangka)

Gadis itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya setelah mengirimkan pesan balasan, kemudian kembali menikmati semangkanya sambil menatap langit, angin sepoi berhembus menyibakkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, Ino menutup matanya demi menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk itu, tapi kemudian kedua aquamarinenya terbuka kembali saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ano...Yamanaka-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"Tanya orang itu yang kini berdiri di samping Ino duduk.

Ino melirik orang itu sekilas, kemudian bergumam tidak jelas sambil memakan semangkanya dengan gigitan besar, pertanda kalau dia sedang emosi.

Memangnya apa yang membuatnya emosi?

Tentu saja orang yang sudah mengganggu istirahat siangnya, orang yang kini berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsuri.

"Yamanaka-san?"Matsuri kembali memanggil nama Ino ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya meliriknya jengah, kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai beranjak dari sana setelah melemparkan kulit semangka ke dalam tong sampah.

Matsuri yang menyadari kepergian Ino langsung mengejarnya.

"Tunggu! Yamanaka-san, aku ingin bicara sebentar saja denganmu!"Katanya sambil mengejar langkah Ino.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"Jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matsuri.

Ino memijit pelipisnya, entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing, bukan baru saja sih, sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi dia memang merasa sedikit pening, dan siang ini sepertinya semakin terasa sakitnya.

"Yamanaka-san, kumohon dengarkan aku!"Matsuri masih bersikeras mengejar Ino, sedangkan Ino sama sekali tak memperdulikan rengekan gadis di sampingnya, dan terus berjalan menghindarinya, namun Matsuri tak juga menyerah, dia masih memohon pada Ino untuk bicara, dan masih tetap mengejar gadis berambut pirang itu hingga di koridor sekolah.

"Yamanaka-san..."

"Ck, apa sih yang maumu?"Ino menepis tangan Matsuri yang mencekal lengannya dengan kasar, aquamarinenya menatap tajam gadis berambut coklat di depannya, meskipun wajahnya kini sudah terlihat sedikit pucat, namun Ino tetap memasang wajah masam pada lawan bicaranya.

"Yamanaka-san...kumohon...tolong jangan dekati Gaara-kun!"Aquamarine Ino seketika melebar saat mendengar permohonan Matsuri.

"Apa? Apa katamu? Jauhi Gaara? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Berani sekali kau mengaturku hah?"Seru Ino kesal, kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Matsuri dengan kasar.

"Aku mohon Yamanaka-san, hanya Gaara-kun yang kumiliki, aku tidak butuh yang lain, siapapun ambil saja dariku, aku tidak butuh mereka, siapa saja Yamanaka-san asal jangan Gaara-kun!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Matsuri, menghentikan teriakan histerisnya, sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang ke arah mereka, beberapa orang pria pun mendekat ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Matsuri.

"Tidak butuh yang lain katamu? Ternyata kau tak hanya menyebalkan, tapi juga brengsek!"Ino mendorong bahu kiri Matsuri yang kini terisak.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan kasar padanya dia kan lemah!"Seorang pria membela Matsuri, Ino langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria itu.

"Kau sering ditolak kan bukan salah Matsuri-chan, kau ini terlalukasar!"Pria lain mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, kini Ino mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarah, aquamarinenya kini berkilat marah, menatap tajam ke arah Matsuri yang menunduk sambil terisak di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kaukan tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Matsuri!"Pendapat lain mulai terlontar, dan seketika itu juga Ino langsung maju dan mencengkram kerah pemuda yang baru saja menuturkan pendapatnya, aquamarinenya menatap tajam objek di depannya.

"KALIAN ITU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, JADI TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"Seru Ino tepat di depan wajah orang di depannya, sialnya setelah itu pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, sepertinya dia terlalu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk marah kali ini.

Ino melepaskan genggamannya perlahan dan sedikit terhuyung sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ck, sial!"Gumamnya.

Ino pun buru-buru pergi dari kerumunan itu, tak mau berlama-lama dengan gerombolan bodoh yang hanya membela orang dari apa yang mereka lihat, bukan dari pokok masalahnya.

=oooooo=

SRAK!

Ino membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidur yang tertutup dengan korden putih, dan merebahkan diri di sana, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menutup matanya yang perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

"Kenapa aku begini sial?"Pikir Ino.

"Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak bisa membedakan mana yang yang salah dan benar? Mereka selalu saja membela Matsuri."Gumamnya pelan.

Srek!

Pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka, namun Ino tak terlalu memperdulikannya, dia pikir mungkin itu adalah dokter ruang kesehatan, dan diapun memilih untuk pura-pura tidur saja, namun saat dia merasakan ranjangnya berderit pelan, dia kembali membuka matanya.

Rupanya seseorang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang yang Ino tiduri, gadis itu membuka matanya dan menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di sisi ranjang, dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Sa...Sasuke?"Ino langsung bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang, namun Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kudengar tadi kau bertengkar di koridor."Kata Sasuke, Ino tersentak, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya meskipun Sasuke tak melihatnya.

"Mereka membela Matsuri, aku disalahkan tanpa sebab, padahal mereka tidak tahu permasalahannya, hanya karena melihat Matsuri yang lemah, mereka langsung menyalahkanku sebagai penyebab kekacauan."Lirih Ino.

"Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika melihat hal seperti itu?"Tanya Ino masih dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat kasar pada seseorang tanpa sebab yang jelas."Jawab Sasuke mantab, namun dia tak juga mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap Ino.

"Aku sudah menghukum mereka."Ino mendongak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang lebar, sama seperti punggung Gaara.

"Terima kasih...kau sudah mempercayaiku."Ino menyandarkan dahinya di punggung Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu, dia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino.

"Kau demam?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh dahi Ino yang terasa panas.

"Wajahmu juga pucat, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit?"Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat cemas saat melihat keadaan Ino.

"Tunggu, biar kucarikan obat penurun panas!"Sasuke pun mulai beranjak, meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam tak percaya kalau barusan dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Sasuke...apa mungkin dia khawatir padaku?"Pikir Ino, aquamarinenya kembali menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini sedang mencari obat di almari, pemuda itu terlihat panik karena tak juga menemukan benda yang dia cari.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya perlu istirahat sebentar nanti juga sembuh!"Kata Ino dengan suara pelan, bahkan terdengar sangat lemah.

Sasuke membalik badannya, menatap Ino.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Suaramu terengar sangat lemah, mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa, lagi pula wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat sekarang."Sasuke kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan obat untukku, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi?"Ino bersikeras membujuk Sasuke.

"Kau mengusirku?"Tanya Sasuke tanpa merubah posisinya yang membelakangi Ino, Ino tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Ti...tidak...bukan maksudku mengusirmu, tapi...kau itu kan ketua kelas, kan tidak baik kalau seorang ketua kelas membolos."Kata Ino sedikit canggung.

"Anggap saja saat ini aku berlaku sebagai berandalan yang sedang melanggar aturan!"Kata Sasuke dengan santainya, Ino hanya menghela nafas pelan, menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan pemuda Uchiha itu.

=Show Me Love=

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, Ino berjalan gontai sambil menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu kanannya.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan?"Tanya Sasuke yang kini berjalan mendekati Ino yang terlihat masih lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."Kata Ino yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman atau rancauan.

"Aku tidak melihat kau dalam keadaan baik!"Sasuke mencekal lengan Ino, dan membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Ehem!"

Tenten berdehem pelan saat melewati keduanya, membuat Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Ino.

"Kami duluan ya Ino-cha~n."Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata malah melenggang pergi, seolah menggoda Ino dan Sasuke, mereka tahu betul kalau Ino sempat jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, dan mereka juga tahu, perhatian Sasuke bukan sekedar perhatian antar teman, tapi lebih condong ke arah yang lebih romantis.

Tapi mereka tak tahu kalau Ino sudah mulai memberikan hatinya pada kekasihnya yang sekarang, yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik Sasuke, lagi pula…ada Gaara yang sedang menungguku di depan."Sasuke diam, tak menjawab ucapan Ino.

"Aku duluan ya!"Ino pun berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang kini hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya.

Kini Ino telah mencapai halaman sekolah, dan entah kenapa kepalanya terasa semakin berat saja, pandangannya juga berkunang-kunang, sialnya dia mengingat lagi ucapan Matsuri di koridor tadi.

"_Yamanaka-san...kumohon...tolong jangan dekati Gaara-kun!"_Ino kembali memijit pelipisnya.

"_Aku mohon Yamanaka-san, hanya Gaara-kun yang kumiliki, aku tidak butuh yang lain, siapapun ambil saja dariku, aku tidak butuh mereka, siapa saja Yamanaka-san asal jangan Gaara-kun!"_Kini pandangannya semakin mengabur dan kepalanya terasa kian berat.

Ino memaksakan pandangannya untuk fokus ke depan, dan dia melihat Gaara tengah berdiri setengah duduk di motor sportnya, pemuda itu terlihat menelengkan kepalanya seolah sedang mencari tahu sesuatu dari sikap tubuh Ino.

"Gaara…."Lirih Ino, tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, pandangannya semakin kabur setiap kali dia mencoba melangkah.

Samar-samar dia melihat Gaara berlari ke arahnya dengan panic.

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu pani__k Gaara?"_Pikir Ino, bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya kini sudah mulai limbung.

Namun setelah itu, yang dia lihat hanyalah gelap, dan tubuhnya pun seolah mati rasa, dia tak bisa merasakan apapun, dan tak bisa mendengar apapun, Ino telah pingsan dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Ino, INO KAU KENAPA?"Seru Gaara panik sambil mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya, namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari tubuh yang dia dekap saat ini.

TBC again ^_^v

Ah endingnya ngegantung lagi ya? Hehehe *garuk-garuk hidung* soalnya kalo nggak gini nggak greget sih (padahal sendirinya suka mencak-mencak sendiri kalo baca ending ngegantung *balas dendam ceritanya* khufufu…)

Oh ya, gomen, di chap ini banyak seriusnya, nggak ada humor kayak biasanya saya rasa(-.-)

Semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Nah minna-san silakan masukkan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, via kotak review tentunya, hehehe^_^

Sekian!

*Salam Cute*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 update!

Seperti biasa, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca sama yang review chapter lalu

Kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, El cierto, Ann kei, Vaneela, Moe chan, Vany Rama-kun, Kara Couleurs, Kikyo, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Chocolates, Cupid 08, juga orang lewat yang udah bersedia baca n review setiap chapternya.

Semoga kalian semua berkenan menbaca & tentunya mereview kembali di chap ini ^_^ gomen nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu kayak biasanya.

Oh ya, sebagai pemberitahuan chapter ini ratingnya T semi M, coz ada sesuatu yang sedikit er….yah…lihat saja ntar, Ruru bingung ngejelasinnya hehehe….

Nah nggak ada lagi yang perlu saya sampaikan sebagai pembuka, langsung aja deh!

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Saya akan selalu menunggu dengan sabar jika suatu saat Om Kishimoto mewariskan Naruto ke saya (MK:"Nggak akan pernah!") Ruru nangis 7 hari 7 malem(?)

Abaikan disclaimer gaje di atas!

Chapter 6

=Throuble Fever=

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lemah, menyesuaikan kedua aquamarinenya dari intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga, bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat tangannya demi meraih air minum di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya saja sudah banyak mengerahkan tenaganya.

Sudah dua hari Ino tidak masuk sekolah, dia diistirahatkan total di rumahnya.

Dua hari yang lalu saat Gaara mendapatinya pingsan di depan gerbang sekolahnya, pemuda itu terlihat sangat panik dan langsung menelepon orang rumahnya untuk membawakan mobil, kemudian segera membawa Ino ke rumah sakit terdekat, dia bahkan menggendong sendiri tubuh Ino yang masih pingsan ke dalam rumah sakit, saat itu Gaara seperti orang yang kesetanan, berteriak-teriak memanggil Dokter atau Suster untuk segera memberi pertolongan pada Ino.

"Kumohon siapa saja tolong dia!" serunya frustasi.

Dan saat pertolongan datang, Gaara kembali dibuat frustasi karena lamanya pemeriksaan yang dilakukan dokter di ruang ICU.

Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan, Gaara langsung memburunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang keadaan Ino, dan dia bisa bernafas lega saat tahu Ino hanya mengalami anemia, bukan penyakit parah lainnya, namun dia kembali dibuat shock saat tahu tekanan darah Ino hanya mencapai 85 mmHg, tanpa mengidap penyakit kronis pun Ino sudah bisa mati jika tekanan darahnya hanya sekian.

Tok tok tok

"Hime, ayah masuk ya!" Terdengar suara Inoichi dari luar kamar Ino, gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pintu tanpa sanggup menjawab ucapan ayahnya, dan terlihatlah Inoichi yang tengah membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air, tak lupa dengan obat-obatan yang harus diminum Ino juga berada di atas nampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hime?" tanya Inoichi yang kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang dan meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di atas meja, kemudian membantu Ino untuk duduk beralaskan bantal yang disandarkan di kepala ranjang.

"Rasanya...semakin...berat..." kata Ino lirih dan terbata, bahkan untuk bicara saja rasanya sungguh sulit.

Kalian tahu bagai mana reaksi Inoichi saat melihat Gaara membawa Ino pulang dalam keadaan lemah?

Sungguh pria itu ingin sekali mengirim Gaara travel ke neraka saat itu juga, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan tiket ke sana berupa tonjokan maut darinya, kalau saja Ino tidak dalam keadaan sadar dan menghentikan Inoichi, pasti Gaara benar-benar sudah menikmati liburan musim panas di neraka.

"Makanlah dan minum obat, ayah akan menyuapimu." Ino hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan ayahnya.

=Show Me Love=

Seperti biasa, Gaara duduk di bingkai jendela kelas sambil menatap keluar, namun kali ini dia terlihat gelisah, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar ponselnya, seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk kusen jendela yang dia duduki, dahinya berkerut, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, dilihat dari sudut manapun Gaara itu terlihat sedang cemas akan sesuatu.

"Kalau memang khawatir, kenapa tidak ditelepon saja Gaara?" tanya Kiba sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sendiri.

Gaara berdecih kesal, dia tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Ino, untuk menggerakkan satu tangannya saja susah apa lagi menjawab teleponnya, belum lagi dia dapat kabar secara tidak langsung dari Sakura yang kemarin SMSan sama Naruto, katanya tekanan darah Ino kembali menurun, bagaimana dia bisa tenang jika tahu keadaan kekasihnya sedang separah itu?

"Katanya hari ini dia nggak masuk lagi." Kiba menimang-nimang ponselnya, Gaara menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Dari mana kau tahu?'

"Hinata yang bilang." kata Kiba sambil memamerkan isi pesan Hinata ke depan wajah Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara langsung menekan tombol call pada nomor Ino, dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Drrrt...drrrrt...

Ponsel Ino bergetar-getar di atas meja, Ino hanya melirik ke arah ponselnya dengan lemah, dan ponsel itu langsung disambar oleh Inoichi yang masih berada di dalam kamar Ino.

"Moshi-moshi!"

Glep!

Gaara langsung menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar suara Inoichi dari seberang telepon, namun dia berusaha bersuara dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Moshi-moshi Ji-san." sahut Gaara.

"Ino masih sakit, belum bisa menerima telepon!" kata Inoichi ketus.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu keadaannya saja, bisakah saya bicara dengannya sebentar saja?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar namun sarat akan permohonan.

Inoichi melirik Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hanya ingin tahu keadaannya kan? Dia masih seperti dua hari yang lalu saat kau membawanya pulang, kau sudah tahu kan? Jadi jangan menelepon lagi!"

Klep!

tut...tut...tut...

Sing...

Gaara menatap kosong ke arah ponselnya, angin betiup mengibarkan helaian rambut Gaara dan menghempaskan tubuh Gaara ke lantai, dan pemuda itu pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan yang lebih aneh, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangkit berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang telungkup di lantai.

Kiba hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat bos gengnya menjadi sedemikian OOC.

=Di sekolah Ino=

"Apa Ino tidak masuk lagi?" Sasuke bertanya pada ketiga teman Ino.

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata saling beradu pandang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Ino dengan ekspresi khawatir?

Oh itu sungguh jarang terjadi, dan itu membuat tiga sekawan itu terhera-heran.

"Hei, aku tanya kalian, apa Ino tidak masuk lagi? Kenapa jam segini dia belum datang?" Sasuke manggulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan penambahan sedikit.

"Hah? I...iya, katanya dia belum bisa berangkat sekolah, kondisinya belum pulih, bahkan semalam aku dapat kabar, katanya tekanan darahnya malah menurun." Kata Sakura.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

_"85 saja sudah sangat minim, bagai mana bisa lebih rendah lagi?" _pikirnya.

Dia pun berinisiatif untuk menelepon Ino, ingin memastikan keadaan gadis itu dengan telinganya sendiri.

Tuuut...

Klip

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TELEPON LAGI!"

Prak!

Sasuke membeku, ponselnya jatuh ke lantai hingga terbelah dua.

Demi apa, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah mendengar suara menggelegar dari seberang telepon yang dia yakini benar milik Ino.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ayah Ino yang angkat ya?" tanya Tenten ragu.

Sasuke menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah ketiga teman Ino.

_"Yang tadi itu ayahnya?" _batin Sasuke ngeri.

"A...ano..." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tanyannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak direspon.

"Sepertinya peruntungan cinta Ino benar-benar buruk ya?" bisik Sakura pada kedua temannya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kedua temannya itu.

Yah, tidak hanya dari saingan macam Matsuri, tapi juga dari ayahnya sendiri menghalangi peruntungan cinta Ino.

=oooooo=

Siang itu sepulang sekolah Gaara mangkal di depan gerbang sekolah Ino.

Bukan untuk menjemput Ino tentunya, dia tahu betul gadisnya itu tidak masuk hari ini, ada hal lain yang harus dia lakukan di gerbang sekolah KHS.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Gaara melihat beberapa siswa keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Gaara langsung menarik kerah seragam salah satu siswa yang melintas di depannya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh siswa itu ke pagar tembok.

"Kau siswa kelas 2-3?" tanya Gaara, dengan menatap siswa itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bu..bu...bukhan...ma...maaf...s...saya nggak punya uang" kata siswa itu gugup, rupanya dia pikir Gaara mau malak.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau uang hah? Aku tanya kau siswa kelas 2-3 bukan?" bentak Gaara tak sabar.

"Ma...maaf...maaf bang! Saya bukan anak kelas 2-3." kata siswa itu ketakutan.

"Bilang dong dari tadi bego! Sekarang tunjukin yang mana anak kelas 2-3!" Gaara mendorong siswa itu ke arah gerbang.

"I...i...itu...orang berambut jabrik yang baru aja keluar gerbang!" kata siswa itu sambil menunjuk seorang siswa lain yang baru saja melewati gerbang, setelah itu dia pun melesat kabur dari Gaara.

Dan Gaara pun kembali melakukan penculikan, kini dia menarik kerah pemuda yang ditunjuk siswa tadi, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada yang pertama tadi.

"Kau anak 2-3?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan menusuk, sedangkan korbannya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, karena kalau dia berbohongpun dia pasti akan langsung ketahuan, karena saat ini dia memakai blazer dengan tanda pengenal yang menunjukkan bahwa dia penghuni kelas 2-3.

Gaara langsung merebut tas korbannya tanpa bicara apapun, kemudian menggeledahnya tanpa ampun.

"Ja..jangan bang, saya nggak punya uang!" lagi-lagi Gaara dikira mau malak, dan siswa itu langsung mendapat dorprise berupa deathglare terbaik dari pemuda Sabaku itu, meskipun kemudian Gaara kembali fokus menggeledah isi tas si korban penculikan.

Gaara membuka satu per satu buku catatan atau buku tugas si korban, dan memilahnya menurut ketentuan yang dia tetapkan.

Setelah yakin semuanya sudah difilter, Gaara mengambil sekitar 4 buku milik korbannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

"Lho...buku saya mau dikemanakan bang?" tanya siswa itu panik saat buku tugas dan catatannya diambil Gaara.

"Pinjam bentar, besok juga balik!" kata Gaara cuek, kemudian langsung melangkah ke arah motor besarnya dan melesat pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan si korban yang cuma bisa cengo menatap si preman rampok buku barusan. (dikemplang Gaara)

=Rumah Ino=

"Ayah beli obat dulu ya Hime, jaga diri baik-baik, jangan bergerak sembarangan, nanti kau jatuh!" pesan Inoichi sebelum pergi.

"Iya ayah..." jawab Ino lemah.

Inoichi mengecup dahi Ino sekilas sebelum pergi.

Tak berapa lama Inoichi pergi, terdengar suara ribut di bawah, tepatnya di depan rumah Ino.

"Heh, siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Seru Inoichi sambil menuding Gaara yang berdiri di depannya.

"Saya sendiri paman, anda tak mengijinkan saya menelepon, jadi saya datang kemari." kata Gaara datar, walau pun dalam hatinya dia sudah ketar-ketir mendengar bentakan Inoichi yang setara dengan suara geledek di siang bolong.

Inoichi cuma bisa menggeram tertahan mendengar jawaban Gaara barusan, tapi bisa apa dia kalau putrinya memang mencintai pemuda di depannya ini?

"Ya sudah, sana masuk! Jaga Ino sampai aku kembali!" perintah Inoichi dengan nada kesal, yah sedikit banyak dia bersyukur Gaara datang, soalnya dengan begitu Ino tidak akan sendirian di rumah, dan jika dia perlu sesuatu dia tinggal bilang ke Gaara untuk membantunya.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak tidak!" tuding Inoichi pada Gaara yang baru saja melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Tidak akan paman." kata Gaara yakin, padahal dalam hatinya dia memberi pengecualian, dengan kata lain bisa saja dia berbuat yang iya iya.

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu saat merasa ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, aquamarinenya membulat seketika saat melihat Gaara lah yang datang menjenguknya.

"Gaara-kun?" lirih Ino sambil mencoba beringsut untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, namun Gaara buru-buru menghampirinya dan membaringkannya lagi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kepalamu semakin terasa berat." pesan Gaara, Ino hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Gaara, dan menurut pada pesan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara setelah memposisikan diri di sisi ranjang.

"Cukup…buruk…" jawab Ino lemah.

"Kau sudah makan belum siang ini? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Gaara lagi, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Biar kubuatkan bubur ya!" Gaara sudah akan beranjak pergi, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Ino, dan pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino.

"Sejak pagi…aku selalu…makan bubur…aku…bosan…" lirih Ino, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang merajuk.

"Lalu kau mau makan apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Ino yang terasa panas karena demam.

"apa saja…asal jangan bubur lagi…" pinta Ino, Gaara mendegus pelan.

"Baiklah akan kucarikan bahan makanan yang baik untukmu di dapur, aku boleh masuk dapur kan?" Ino tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara, dan Gaara pun benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ino menatap punggung Gaara yang kemudian tenggelam oleh pintu kamarnya yang ditutup.

Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul, tentu saja didampingi dengan nasi yang juga masih hangat.

"Cepat sekali Gaara…kau benar-benar…memasaknya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya memanasinya saja, soalnya kulihat di meja ada sup ini, tapi sudah sedikit dingin jadi aku memanasinya." Kata Gaara sambil meletakkan nampan di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

Ino terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Gaara saat meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa, Gaara melirik Ino yang masih terkikik.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" protes Gaara setelah meletakkan nampannya.

"Tidak…hanya saja…aku baru melihat…ada preman yang bawa-bawa nampan berisi makanan…kau terlihat sedikit…aneh…hihihi…" Ino masih terkikik pelan, padahal tenaganya serasa hampir lenyap karena kelakuannya itu.

"Kau ini masih sempat mengejekku ya?" Gaara menyentil hidung Ino, dan menghentikan tawa gadis itu.

"Nah, sekarang makan dan minum obat!" kata Gaara yang kini mulai membantu Ino untuk duduk, namun bukan itu yang dia lakukan saat jarak antara dirinya dan Ino hampir tak ada.

Wajah Ino yang merah karena demam terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda di matanya, Gaara pun sedikit khilaf, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino, kemudian menekannya lembut, Ino yang tak bertenaga tentu saja tak bisa melawan serangan Gaara, hingga Ino menggerang tertahan karena hampir kehabisan oksigen, Gaara baru menyadari perbuatannya dan memisahkan diri dari Ino.

"Ma..maaf…" kata Gaara panik, saat melihat Ino yang kepayahan untuk mengghirup oksigen, dalam hati dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melihat situasi di mana Ino saat ini sedang sakit, dan perbuatannya tadi bisa saja memperlancar perjalanan Ino untuk segera travel ke akhirat.

"Maaf…maafkan aku!" lirih Gaara pada Ino yang kini mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya, kepala Ino terkulai di pundak Gaara sambil memperlancar nafasnya.

"Aku makan…nanti saja Gaara…" lirih Ino.

"Ba…baiklah." Gaara merebahkan kembali Ino di ranjangnya, kemudian dia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Ino, takut khilaf lagi jika melihat Ino yang lemah saat ini.

Keadaan hening cukup lama, sebelum Gaara mulai sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

Dia ingat sebelum datang ke rumah Ino tadi, dia sempat meminjam (baca: merampok) buku catatan dan buku tugas milik teman sekelas Ino.

"Kau…sedang apa Gaara?" tanya Ino yang melihat Gaara mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Tadi aku meminjamkan buku catatan dan buku tugas milik teman sekelasmu, kau kan sudah 3 hari tidak masuk, pasti ketinggalan banyak catatan dan tugas." Kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi...aku belum bisa...menulis...Gaara...jadi..."

"Biar aku yang salin!" Gaara memotong ucapan Ino.

"Ta...tapi..."

"Kau istirahat saja, ini semua biar aku yang urus!" kata Gaara yang kini mulai menyiapkan pulpen untuk menyalin catatan yang dia pegang.

Ino memperhatikan Gaara yang tengah sibuk menyalin catatan, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat ketulusan Gaara, dan entah dorongan dari mana, Ino mulai bangkit perlahan mendekati Gaara, saking pelannya sampai Gaara tak menyadari pergerakan Ino.

Gaara berjenggit sekilas saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang terasa panas melingkari pinggangnya, namun dia menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik dan menyerang Ino lagi.

"Gaara-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Arigato na!" Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Gaara, membuat kekasihnya itu panas dingin merasakan sentuhan Ino yang terasa menyesakkannya, namun dia pura-pura cuek dengan menyibukkan diri menyalin catatan untuk Ino.

Sedangkan Ino yang entah tidak tahu situasi atau apa, dia malah menambah panas tubuh Gaara meningkat dengan mencium punggung pemuda itu, meskipun hanya sentuhan lembut dan sangat ringan, namun hal itu mampu membuat Gaara serasa tersengat aliran listrik ribuan volt saat Ino melakukannya.

Untung saja Ino langsung memisahkan diri setelahnya, jadi Gaara bisa bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencatat, tanpa harus ada insiden seperti sebelumnya yang membuat Ino kehabisan nafas hingga berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

BRAK!

Ino dan Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar.

Di sana terlihat Inoichi yang berwajah sangar, namun kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya, seolah merasa apa yang dia lihat di depannya tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, bukannya berharap dia melihat hal yang dia pikirkan sih, tapi hanya merasa aneh, karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat memergoki Gaara tengah mencium putrinya dengan ganas, bukan mustahi kalau Gaara melakukannya lagi saat dia tinggal tadi.

Tapi untung saja posisi Ino dan Gaara saat ini pas dalam keadaan aman, Gaara tengah mencatat sesuatu dan membelakangi Ino yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya, Inoichi pun bernafas lega karena tidak terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya, pria itu pun kembali menutup pintu kamar Ino, dan kembali ke toko bunganya.

Coba Inoichi datang saat Gaara menyerang Ino tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau pria itu akan masuk ke kamar dengan membawa sambit dan langsung memenggal kepala Gaara saat itu juga.

Bersyukurlah karena Inoichi datang terlambat *nepok punggung Gaara*

"Gaara-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Kita...selamat..." lirih Ino dengan senyum kecut, sedangkan Gaara mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

=oooooo=

Sudah hari ke empat dan Ino masih belum sehat juga.

Gaara kembali datang ke rumah Ino, tentu saja dengan melewati cobaan dari ayah Ino sebelum dia benar-benar diijinkan masuk.

Dari perang dethglare, ceramah gratis, hingga ancaman pembunuhan jika Gaara berbuat macam-macam, tapi apakah itu mempan?

Kurasa tidak (dikubur idup-idup sama Inoichi)

Dan setelah ritual penyambutan itu, akhirnya Gaara sampai juga di kamar Ino, pemuda itu menyeka peluh di dahinya seolah baru saja lari maraton, padahal cuma melewati pagar pembatas rumah Ino juga penjaga pintu paling gaje sepanjang masa (dirajam Inoichi) okay lanjut!

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Gaara ngos-ngosan, seperti habis dikejar setan, demit, jin dan sebangsanya.

"Kau kenapa...Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit rintangan." kata Gaara yang memudian mendekat ke tempat Ino, kedua matanya bergulir melirik semangkuk bubur yang masih utuh di meja.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk di sisi ranjang Ino.

"Um..." Ino menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu biar kusuapi." Gaara meraih mangkuk di atas meja, dan mulai menyuapi Ino.

"Kau seperti...pengurus rumah tangga Gaara..." kata Ino dengan menahan senyumnya.

"Kau ini..." Gaara hanya menggerutu saja menanggapi ocehan Ino.

Setelah makanan Ino habis, tentu saja Ino langsung minum obat, tapi setelahnya itu yang membuat Gaara nyaris gila.

"Gaara...bisa kau ambilkan permen...di laci mejaku? Aku...terbiasa mengulum sesuatu...setelah minum obat..." Ino menunjuk laci mejanya, Gaara pun memenuhi permintaan Ino dan mengambilkan permen yang dimintanya.

Tapi Gaara tak langsung memberikan permen itu saat menemukannya.

"I...ini..."

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Permen susu?" Gaara melirik horor ke arah Ino.

"Um...apa iya?" Ino malah bertanya balik.

"Jadi kau mengulum ini setelah minum obat?" tanya Gaara lagi berusaha tetap meredam emosinya.

"Um..." Ino mengangguk sekali.

"PANTAS SAJA KAMU NGGAK SEMBUH-SEMBUH!" Gaara pun murka, Ino bejenggit kaget saat Gaara membentaknya tiba-tiba.

"Susu itu menawarkan racun, dan sama saja kau hanya menelan biji obat tanpa efeknya, kau menawarkan efek obat yang kamu minum, kau tahu? Sia-sia kau meminum obat kalau setelahnya kau mengulum permen susu! Makannya kau nggak sembuh-sembuh malah makin parah!" Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan keteledoran Ino, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah bicara lebih dari 20 kata tanpa berhenti.

"Ma..ma..maaf..aku...tidak sadar kalau itu...permen susu..." gumam Ino yang mulai takut dengan ekspresi Gaara.

Untung saja Inoichi sedang merawat tanaman di kebun belakang rumah, jadi teriakan Gaara nggak terdengar olehnya.

"Kheh..." Gaara nggak tahan juga dengan ekspresi takut-takutnya Ino, dia kini duduk di sisi ranjang dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Ino.

"A..a..apa?" tanya Ino gugup, Gaara malah menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah tak mau lepas dari aquamarine Ino.

"Kalau mengulum selain permen juga tidak masalah kan?" tanya Gaara setengah mendesah di depan wajah Ino.

Tanpa sadar Ino menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, dan seringai di bibir Gaara pun mengembang dengan nistanya, wajah Ino sudah tak karuan warnanya.

"K...kau...mau apa?" tanya Ino terbata, namun Gaara malah berseringai semakin lebar, dengan tatapan licik.

Gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, kemudian menutup jarak di antara mereka, Ino terbelalak kaget merasakan ciuman Gaara yang berbeda dari biasanya, pemuda itu melumat bibir Ino dengan penuh semangat, melumurinya dengan saliva miliknya, kemudian memisahkan kedua belah bibir Ino dengan memasukkan lidahnya di sela-sela bibir yang basah itu, Ino yang tak mampu melawan Gaara kini hanya mampu menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu.

(Ternyata yang dimaksud Gaara dengan 'mengulum apa saja tidak masalah' itu adalah ini? Ckckck dasar pervert _)

Gaara pun semakin menindih Ino saat merasa mendapat respon positif dari kekasihnya, dan lidah Gaara kini mulai bergrilya di dalam mulut Ino, membuat sang gadis mengerang pelan saat lidah Gaara menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Ngh…"

Ino yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas kini mulai berusaha mendorong dada Gaara menjauh, namun tenaganya yang kelewat lemah saat itu tak mampu menandingi tenaga Gaara yang sedang dalam mode pervert.

Cara pertama gagal, kini Ino mencoba mengalihkan posisi wajahnya hingga bibir mereka mulai terpisah sedikit, namun Gaara malah kembali meraup bibir Ino yang masih sangat basah.

"Ngh…hentikha…n…" Ino kembali mengalihkan wajahnya, dan kini ditambah dengan membungkam bibir Gaara yang hampir menyerangnya lagi.

Ino terengah-engah mencari pasokan oksigen, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatapnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang menutup bibirnya.

"Aku keterlaluan ya?" Gaara malah menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti itu pada Ino yang masih kepayahan mengatur nafasnya.

Ino pun hanya melirik Gaara dengan kesal meskipun wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan tomat kematangan.

"Tapi kau sudah mengulum sesuatu, jadi tidak perlu makan permen kan?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Gaara yang masih sangat dekat.

"Se…sesa..k…" lirih Ino sambi mengeliat pelan, menyadarkan Gaara akan posisi mereka, di mana Gaara tengah menindih Ino yang masih lemas.

"Menyingkirlah…sebelum ayah melihat ini!" lirih Ino, dan Gaara pun menyingkir, kemudian duduk membelakangi Ino di tepi ranjang, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah penuh dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Aku menyerangnya lagi…ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi begini liar?"_ pikir Gaara.

=oooooo=

Beberapa hari kemudian Ino sudah mulai masuk sekolah, dan Ino langsung disuguhi dengan pengumuman akan adanya Bunkasai 2 minggu lagi.

"Sudah mau bunkasai ya?" gumam Ino di depan papan pengumuman.

"Ino, kau sudah sehat?" Ino menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara orang yang menyapanya.

"I..i..iya...Sasuke..." entah kenapa Ino selalu tergagap setiap kali memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke kelas, sebentar lagi waktunya homeroom, ada rapat mengenai bunkasai hari ini." kata Sasuke sambil lalu, Ino pun kemudian mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

*Homeroom*

"Nah, adakah usulan untuk hal apa yang akan kita tampilkan di Bunkasai nanti?" Tanya Sasuke pada seluruh isi kelas.

Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan kelas untuk memimpin rapat.

Dan berbagai pendapatpun mulai bermunculan, dari maid café, cosplay café, rumah hantu, host club, drama, hingga pertunjukan sulap.

Dan yang paling banyak pendukungnya adalah drama dan cosplay café, masing-masing pendukungnya sama banyak, jadi agak sulit menentukan yang mana yang akan ditampilkan.

Di saat itu, Ino mengangkat tangannya untuk member pendapat.

"Er…bagai mana kalau keduanya, er…kalau hanya drama saja atau café saja kan sudah biasa, jadi kenapa kita tidak membuat sesuatu yang baru dengan menggabungkan café dengan pertunjukan drama?" kata Ino.

"Maksudmu di dalam café ada pertunjukan drama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah…semacam itu lah, jadi orang-orang yang datang, tak hanya bisa menikmati berbagai makanan, tapi juga bias menikmati pertunjukan drama, tentu saja jadwalnya ditentukan." Ino menjelaskan pendapatnya secara rinci, dan ternyata banyak yang setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Tapi persiapannya juga harus matang lho, menampilkan dua event dalam satu ruangan itu cukup sulit, apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Sasuke mulai menimbang-nimbang resikonya.

"Tenang saja, di sini ada beberpa orang dari klub drama untuk menangani dekorasi dan semacamnya, dan soal masakan, aku yakin para penghuni wanita di kelas ini semua jago masak." Kata seorang siswa laki-laki.

"Um…baiklah kalau itu kesepakatannya, apakah ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke, dan ada beberapa orang yang mengangkat tangan.

"Bukankah mengatur tugas-tugasnya itu sulit?" Tanya seorang siswa yang mengangkat tangan tadi.

"Yah kalau kalian niat, tidak ada yang sulit kok, kalian pasti juga menginginkan hadiahnya kan?" Sasuke berseringai tipis.

Siapa yang tidak mau voucer makan di kantin gratis selama 1 tahun?

Belum lagi dengan keringanan biaya administrasi sekolah sebesar 50%

Wow siapa yang nggak tergiur dengan itu semua?

Dan bagi yang kalah akan mendapat jatah piket selama 1 semester, siapa yang mau melakukannya?

Jadi mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat event yang lain dari yang lain.

"Ano….lalu…drama apa yang akan dipentaskan?" Matsuri ikut mengangkat tangan.

"Um…benar juga, kita perlu menentukan drama apa yang akan kita perntaskan, juga siapa saja yang terlibat di sana, baru sisanya mengurus café." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Biklah, ada usul untuk dramanya?" Sasuke mulai menyiapkan kapur untuk menulis di papan tulis.

"Romeo & Juliet!"

"Itu sudah biasa!"

"Cinderela!"

"Sama saja, biasa!"

"Rapunsel?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau rambutnya ditarik-tarik buat dijadikan pegangan mendaki seorang cowok?"

"Er…bagai mana kalau Peter pan?"

Sing….

Kelas menjadi sunyi saat mendengar pendapat barusan yang berasal dai Hinata.

"Wah bagus juga tuh idenya, kan belum banyak yang mementaskan drama Peter pan!" seru seorang siswa di pojokan.

"Hm…boleh juga.." Sasuke manggut-manggut sambil mengurut dagunya.

"Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangan, berarti semuanya setuju.

"Okay, kalau begitu kita pilih para pemainnya." Sasuke mulai menulis tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di drama itu.

"Pokoknya Wendy harus Matsuri yang main!" seru seorang siswa yang disambut dengan sorakan murid laki-laki yang lain, sedangkan para murid wanita hanya mendecih kesal saja, termasuk gengnya Ino.

Melihat banyaknya pendukung Matsuri, Sasuke pun langsung menulis nama Matsuri sebagai pemeran Wendy.

"Tu…tunggu…a…aku tidak bisa…."

"Ayolah Matsuri-chan…kau pasti akan sangat manis saat memakai kostum Wendy." Para murid laki-laki mulai merajuk.

Dan di sini lah kelemahan Matsuri itu, dia paliang tidak bisa menolak kemauan orang lain.

"B…baiklah…" kata Matsuri pasrah.

"Untuk Tinkerbell, aku menunjuk Ino!" Sasuke langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ino.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" protesnya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih pantas menjadi Tinkerbell selain kamu!" kata Sasuke tegas, kedua onyxnya menyapu pandang ke seluruh kelas.

"Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan 'siapapun yang keberatan akan ku bunuh' kecuali Ino tentunya.

Dan tak ada yang protes akan keputusan Sasuke, pemuda itu pun menuliskan nama Ino sebagai pemeran Tinkerbell.

"Kalau begitu Peter pan nya kamu!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang kini melotot horror padanya.

"Kau menunujukku, dan aku menunjukmu, adil kan?" tantang Ino.

Yang lain haya bertepuk tangan salut akan keberanian Ino, Sasuke kembali menatap ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tak ada yang protes ketua!" kata seorang siswa si bangku tengah, sebelum Sasuke mananyakan hal itu.

"Kheh!" Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal sambil menulis namanya sendiri sebagai pemeran Peter pan, Ino pun tersenyu puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"Hei Ino, Peter pan kan pasangannya Wendy, dan lagi kan ada adegan kissingnya, apa nggak apa-apa tuh? Sasuke sama Matsuri lho…" Sakura berbisik di telinga Ino, namun bisikan itu terdengar seperti petir di siang bolong bagi Ino.

"WHAT THE HELL….?" Teriak Ino dalam hati.

Ups TBC lagi nih….

Gomen chap ini Cuma dikit banget, coz Ruru ngetiknya di warnet jadi nggak bisa banyak-banyak, n belum diedit pula, mohon maaf jika banyak typo.

Semoga nggak mengecewakan, saya akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang chap selanjutnya.

Nah minna, silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	7. Chapter 7

"Hei Ino, Peter pan kan pasangannya Wendy, dan lagi kan ada adegan kissingnya, apa nggak apa-apa tuh? Sasuke sama Matsuri lho..." Bisikan dari Sakura itu membuat Ino serasa tersengat listrik ribuan volt.

"WHAT THE HELL...?" seru inner Ino, sungguh dia baru sadar akan hal itu.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak terima saat mendengar ucapan Sakura tentang Sasuke dan Matsuri?

Apakah rasa sukanya pada Sasuke belum lenyap sepenuhnya?

Mungkin benar kata orang, kalau cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan, apa lagi orangnya masih di sekeliling kita.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?

Silahkan lajut untuk mengetahuinya!

Disclaimer: Rela nggak rela tetep aja aku musti bilang ini, hak cipta Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalo saya cuma punya fic ini sama doujinnya doang T.T

Chapter 7

=Bunkasai I=

Ino menatap tajam ke depan kelas di mana Sasuke dan Matsuri sedang latihan dialog untuk drama nanti, bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas meskipun tangan kanannya kini tengah memegang script bagiannya, sesekali dia berdecih kesal saat Matsuri mengucapkan dialog yang agak romantis, ketiga teman Ino hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin dengan sikap Ino.

"Rasanya kemarin kau terlihat yakin sekali saat memilih Sasuke jadi Peter pan," Tenten mulai membuka suara.

"Tch, aku lupa kalau di cerita Peter pan ada adegan kissu antara Peter dan Wendy!" decak Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Psst...kau masih ada rasa sama Sasuke ya? Tapi kau kan sudah punya Gaara!" bisik Sakura.

Deg!

Ino langsung menegakkan punggungnya, dan menatap Sakura.

"K...kau ini bicara apa? A...aneh sekali...tentu saja...aku sudah punya Gaara, masa aku suka sama Sasuke...jangan bercanda!" Ino menyangkal tuduhan Sakura, tapi dari nada bicaranya sih memang mencurigakan.

"I...Ino-chan...ka...kalau kau masih suka Sasuke, se...sebaiknya kau melepaskan Gaara saja..."

Ino semerta-merta berdiri dari duduknya setelah Hinata selesai dengan ucapannya, membuat ketiga temannya menatap heran padanya.

"Aku...mau ke toilet!" pamit Ino tanpa menatap ketiga temannya.

Ino berjalan menghentak menyusuri koridor sekolah, sepertinya dia perlu mencuci mukanya sekalian mencuci otaknya kalau bisa, supaya dia bisa melupakan perasaan ganjil saat dia mengingat tentang adegan kissu antara Sasuke dan Matsuri nanti, seharusnya dia tidak punya perasaan apapun kan?

Dia sudah punya Gaara, kurang apa lagi coba?

Tapi...TAPIII...

Tetap saja yang namanya perasaan itu memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi kan?

Suka ya suka, apa lagi ketahuan kalau Ino itu udah suka sama Sasuke sebelum dia jadian sama Gaara, yah untuk saat ini sepertinya Gaara harus ekstra hati-hati, dan harus lebih protektif lagi sama pacarnya tercinta itu.

Sesampainya di toilet, Ino buru-buru membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel, mencoba untuk menghapus rasa kesalnya, dipandangnya pantulan wajahnya yang basah di depan cermin, menelisik kesalahannya sendiri dari aquamarine yang terpantul di depan sana.

Drrrt...drrrrt...

Ino tersentak saat merasakan getaran ponsel di saku roknya, buru-buru dia mengeringkan telapak tangannya yang basah tadi dengan tisu, dan merogoh ponselnya yang masih bergetar itu, Ino terdiam sesaat ketika melihat gambar yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Gaara-kun?" lirih Ino, dia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi...Gaara-kun?" lirih Ino.

"Hn!" terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh meneleponmu? Ini kan sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah! Dan kau melarangku untuk menjemputmu gara-gara persiapan bunkasai bodoh di sekolahmu itu!" sungut Gaara kesal.

"Oh ayolah Gaara-kun, hanya 2 minggu kok, lagi pula kau kan sudah mengantarku tiap pagi," Ino bersandar di wastafel sambil memain-mainkan poninya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Gaara dari seberang telepon.

"Um...mungkin agak malam, sekitar jam 6, kenapa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Biar kujemput!" kata Gaara.

"Ti...tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," tolak Ino.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, aku ini pacarmu, aku tidak merasa repot jika itu untukmu!" Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara, tak berapa lama terdengar desaan berat di seberang telepon.

"Ino?" lirih Gaara, menyebut nama Ino.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu," lanjut Gaara yang membuat Ino tercekat.

"Te...tentu saja aku tahu itu Gaara-kun, kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali?" tanya Ino gugup, terdengar lagi suara desahan dari Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa...perasaanku tak enak..." Ino mendekap mulutnya demi didengarnya ucapan Gaara.

Hening sejenak setelah ucapan terakhir Gaara, Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum menjawab perkataan kekasihnya.

"Gaara-kun...semuanya...akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan!" ucap Ino lembut.

"Baiklah...tapi malam ini aku akan tetap menjemputmu! Jam 6 kan?" tanya Gaara.

"My...my...kau memang keras kepala Gaara..."

"Ino kau di dalam?" ucapan Ino terpotong saat Sakura membuka pintu toilet dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa forehead?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal karena acara teleponnya diganggu.

"Lama sekali kau di sini, ngapain aja sih kamu? Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi untuk latihan, sekarang giliranmu dengan Sasuke, cepatlah!" perintah Sakura yang kemudian keluar dari toilet.

Ino yang sadar sambungan teleponnya belum dimatikan, segera menempelkan kembali benda mungil itu di telinga kanannya.

"Ma...maaf Gaara, aku harus segera kembali, terserah kau saja kalau mau menjemputku malam ini, jaa..!" Ino pun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan buru-buru kembali kekelasnya.

Sedangkan di tempat Gaara

"Giliran Ino dengan Sasuke? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya mereka mau menampilkan apa di bunkasai nanti?" berbagai pertanyaanpun memenuhi benak Gaara, dan perasaannya kembali tidak tenang saat mendengar nama Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya ikut disebut.

=oooooo=

Gaara benar-benar datang menjemput Ino, pemuda itu menunggu gadisnya di depan gerbang seperti biasa, tapi kali ini ditemani oleh ketiga kawan berisiknya, tentu saja mereka menjemput pasangan mereka masing-masing, tak berapa lama, dari arah sekolah terlihatlah segerombolan siswa yang baru pulang.

Ketiga teman Gaara langsung menegakkan punggung mereka, menelisik di antara gerombolan itu, siapa tahu pacar mereka ada diantara gerombolan itu, dan yang pertama kali memekik adalah Naruto si biang berisik.

"Saku-chaaaan!" seru Naruto sambil melambai-lambai semangat ke arah Sakura yang baru terlihat, gadis itu pun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil meraih helm yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

"Belum kok, baru 5 menit yang lalu!" kata Naruto.

"Hei Sakura, Hinata mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, Tenten-chan juga belum keluar ya?" kali ini Lee yang bertanaya, sebenarnya Gaara juga ingin menanyakan soal Ino, tapi bukan Gaara namanya jika dia tidak bisa bersikap cool dalam setiap keadaan.

"Um...Hinata tadi ke toilet, sebentar lagi juga pasti keluar, kalau Tenten, dia sedang piket, mungkin sedikit lebih lama." kata Sakura yang kini sudah siap di duduk di belakang Naruto, kedua matanya bergulir ke arah Gaara.

"Er...Ino masih di kelas, mengemasi barang-barangnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia muncul." Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura, gadis itu reflek menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Gaara yang seolah berkata 'aku tidak bertanya padamu, diamlah!'

"Oi...oi...jangan menakuti cewekku dong bos, ntar dia kabur, ya udah aku pergi dulu!" Naruto menutup kaca helmnya yang semula terbuka.

"Jaa...!" ucapnya yang kemudian tancap gas meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata dan Tenten pun menampakkan diri, mereka juga langsung pergi dari area KHS setelah mengucapkan salam pada Gaara yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Hn' saja.

Kini hanya tinggal Gaara sendiri yang tengah menunggu Ino.

Di kelas.

"Memangnya tadi kau taruh di mana naskahnya?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk membongkar barang-barang di dalam kardus besar.

"Tadi kutaruh di atas mejaku, tapi waktu bersih-bersih tadi aku tidak memperhatikannya, lalu tiba-tiba naskahnya hilang saat aku mau mengambilnya," Ino juga terlihat panik sambil mengaduk-aduk isi kardus besar lain.

Drrrrt...drrrrrt...drrrrt...

Ino merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dan langsung menerima tanda panggilan itu setelah melihat gambar di layar ponselnya.

"Maaf Gaara, aku masih di kelas, naskah dramaku hilang, sekarang aku sedang mencarinya, apa kau masih menungguku?" tanya Ino sambil mengapit poselnya di antara bahu dan telinga kanannya, sedangkan kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi kardus.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Di mana kelasmu? Aku akan menyusulmu!" Ino menghentikan kerja kedua tangannya sejenak, mata aquamarinenya melirik ke arah samping di mana Sasuke berada.

"Baiklah kau boleh ke sini tapi jangan ngamuk ya!" Ino memperingatkan Gaara sebelum memberi tahu pria itu tentang keberadaan kelasnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau sudah bilang begitu lebih dulu," Gaara mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku takkan memberi tahumu!" ancam Ino.

"All right all right, aku mengerti, sekarang beri tahu aku di mana letak kelasmu!" akhirnya Gaara menyerah pada kekasihnya itu.

Setelah diberi tahu secara rinci letak kelas Ino, Gaara pun langsung menuju kelas itu, dan setelah sampai di dalam ruangan, seperti dugaan Ino, Gaara hampir saja ngamuk saat melihat Sasuke juga berada di sana.

"Kau?" Gaara bersiap menghampiri Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Gaara, kau sudah janji nggak akan ngamuk!" Ino mengingatkan kekashinya itu soal janji yang sudah dia buat.

Hasilnya?

Gaara hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sambil melangkah mendekati Ino.

"Biar kubantu kau mencarinya! Naskahmu seperti apa?" tanya Gaara yang mulai meraih kardus lain di dekat Ino.

"Sampulnya berwarna kuning dengan tulisan, Ino's script." kata Ino sambil masih mengacak-acak isi kardus di depannya.

"Aku mengerti!" Gaara pun mulai mencari.

Suasana di dalam kelas itu terasa sangat kaku, di mana ada sepasang rival yang tengah menahan diri untuk tidak ribut, dan seorang gadis yang sejak tadi merasakan adanya aura buruk yang terpancar dari kedua pemuda di sekitarnya.

"Sudah ketemu belum?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa, yang pasti dia hanya ingin memecah atmosfer negatif di dalam kelas itu.

"Belum." jawab Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan, membuat keduanya langsung beradu deathgalare setelahnya.

"Er...ya sudah kalau begitu..." Ino benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa untuk mengisi kekosongan ini.

Cukup lama kegiatan mencari naskah itu berlangsung, tentu saja dalam keadaan hening, sebelum kemudian Ino memekik hambar.

"Ah, ketemu, ternyata ada di laci meja hahaha..." kata Ino gamang, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang berpura-pura.

Rupanya Ino sendiri yang menyembunyikan naskahnya, dan memancing Gaara untuk datang kekelas, karena Sasuke juga menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mencari naskah yang hilang, dan rencananya itu dia lakukan untuk mendamaikan hubungan buruk antara Gaara dan Sasuke, lalu apa hasilnya?

Nihil

"Haaaah..." Ino mendesah pasrah ketika sadar rencananya gagal total.

Kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tentu saja dalam keadan hening, karena sepertinya Gaara sedikit kesal padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah mereka di depan rumah Ino, Gaara menghentikan laju motornya di depan rumah minimalis itu, Ino pun turun dengan ragu.

"Er...kau marah ya?" tanya Ino ragu, sambil menyerahkan helmnya pada Gaara.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" tanya Gaara balik, tapi dengan nada yang tidak mencerminkan pertanyaannya.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

_"Tidak, dia tidak marah, tapi murkaaaaa..."_ jerit Ino dalam hati.

Gaara membuka helmnya dan menatap Ino.

_"Sial! Dia pasti akan bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya, pasti itu! Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?"_ Inner Ino mulai panik melihat tatapan Gaara, tapi hal yang ditanyakan Gaara bahkan sangat jauh melenceng dari apa yang dipikirkan Ino sendiri.

"Kalian mau mementaskan drama apa?" tanya Gaara datar, Ino cengo.

_"Are? Kok dia malah nanya itu ya?" _batin Ino bingung.

"Hei, jawab aku!" perintah Gaara yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Hah? E...eto...Peter pan," jawab Ino ragu, Gaara terlihat lega.

_"Syukurlah bukan Romeo & Juliet atau roman klasik lain..."_ batin Gaara, biarpun diluarnya dia cuma bilang

"Ooh begitu?"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, semakin bingung dengan sikap Gaara yang sudah mulai melunak.

_"Tunggu! Di sini Ino jadi apa?" _batin Gaara panik, tapi di luarnya...

"Lalu perannya?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Aku jadi Tinkerbell, dan Sasuke jadi Peter pan." Ino sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama Matsuri, dia terlalu malas untuk menyebutnya.

"Tidak ada adengan kissu antara Peter pan dan Tinkerbell kan?" tanya Gaara sambil memicingkan matanya.

Kedua aquamarine Ino membola, tak menyangka kalau Gaara ternyata mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Gaara-kun, di cerita Peter pan versi manapun tak kan ada adegan itu!" kata Ino sambil menahan geli.

"Aa~ aku tahu!" Ino melirik jahil ke arah Gaara.

"Tahu apa kamu?" tanya Gaara curiga.

"Ka-mu-cem-bu-ru-ya?" Ino menggoda Gaara dengan memencet-mencet pipi Gaara dengan jarinya.

"J...jangan bercanda!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari ke arah lain.

"Kawaiiiii..." Ino merangkum pipinya sendiri sambil berbunga-bunga.

"Siapa yang kawai?" sentak Gaara tak terima dibilang kawai.

"Kamu Gaara-ku~n..." Ino memencet hidung Gaara dengan gemas.

"Apaan sih?" Gaara menepis tangan Ino dari hidungnya, kemudian menarik tubuh Ino mendekat ke arahnya. 

"Biar kuhukum kau karena sudah menyebutku kawai, memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau kata itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu hm?" wajah Ino mulai memerah saat melihat wajah tampan Gaara tepat di depannya.

"Nah kan? Apa lagi di saat seperti ini, kau makin kawaiii..." kata Gaara sambil mengusap lembut pipi Ino, kemudian turun ke bibir gadisnya, tak ketinggalan dengan wajahnya yang kini mulai mendekat, ingin meraih bibir manis yang setiap hari dia kecup itu.

3 centi

.

.

.

2 centi

.

.

.

1 centi

.

.

.

"Ehm!" dan bibir mereka gagal bertemu saat terdengar suara deheman berat dari belakang Ino, keduanya pun langsung memisahkan diri, dan berlaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal jelas-jelas si pemilik suara yang tidak lain adalah Inoichi itu melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan tadi.

"Ahaha...a...ayah...aku pulang..." Ino berbalik menghadap ayahnya dengan cengiran palsu, berlagak inocent, sedangkan tangannya yang berada di belakang punggung memberi isyarat pada Gaara agar buru-buru pergi.

Gaara yang mengerti maksud Ino segera memakai helmnya, kemudian tancap gas setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Inoichi dengan kaku.

Inoichi sendiri terlihat masih kesal dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat, tapi Ino tetap memasang wajah inocent supaya sang ayah tidak memarahinya.

=Show Me Love=

Hari H Bunkasai Konoha High School

Ino telah bersiap memakai kostum dan segala macam aksesoris untuk perannya sebagai Tinkerbell, Hinata yang berperan sebagai Narator pun sudah siap dengan kostumnya ala peri, lalu Tenten dan Sakura juga sudah siap dengan kostum cosplay mereka, karena keduanya bertugas di cafe.

Tenten mengenakan terusan kostum gadis cina sepanjang mata kaki, dengan belahan setinggi paha, sedangkan Sakura mengenakan kostum ala putri Orihime dalam legenda Tanabata.

Ino yang sudah selesai ber-make up mulai berkeliling memperhatikan rekan-rekannya, siapa tahu ada yang dandannya nggak beres, Ino itu kan terkenal pintar berdandan, meskipun setiap harianya dia hanya memakai make up minimalis, bedak dan lip balm saja.

"Ino, kostum Peter pan yang kau jahit kemarin di mana?" tanya seorang teman Ino.

"Oh iya, itu ada di tas ungu di dekat ruang ganti!" tunjuk Ino pada salah satu tas tangan di dekat ruang ganti.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hei, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, katanya kostumku kau yang bawa ya?" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Ino, membuat gadis itu berjenggit kaget karena ulah Sasuke.

"Oh, i...i...iya, itu di tas ungu." Ino kembali menunjuk tas ungu tempat menyimpan kostum Peter pan milik Sasuke.

Pemuda itu pun langsung meraih tas itu dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Kalau ada yang kurang bilang ya Sasuke!" seru Ino dari luar ruang ganti, setelah itu dia pun berlalu, kali ini dia menuju dapur cafe, dia ingin membantu di cafe sebelum dia pentas, tapi baru saja dia melayani tamu, seorang temannya memanggilnya.

"Ino, ada yang mencarimu di luar!" seru seorang gadis berkostum maid.

Ino pun menengok ke arah temannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Cowok-cowok cakep!" seru gadis itu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, Ino yang mendengar kata cowok cakep pun langsung bergegas keluar ruangan.

Ino tersenyum senang saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah menunggunya di dekat kelasnya.

"Gaara-kun!" panggilnya sambil berlari kecil menghapiri Gaara yang tengah berbicara dengan ketiga rekannya.

Gaara dan yang lainnya pun menoleh ke arah Ino, Gaara langsung terpana melihat gadisnya dengan kostum yang menurutnya kelewat cocok dengan gadis itu.

"Wuaaaah, ada Tinkerbell sungguhan lho...!" pekik Naruto yang langsung bersparkling ria.

"Tinkerbell tolong rubah wajahku jadi lebih ganteng sedikit ya, biar Hinata makin terpesona padaku hehehe..." kali Ini Kiba yang mengoceh.

"Wow kostum hijaumu sungguh mencerminkan semangat masa muda!" Lee kumat penyakitnya.

Sementara ketiga temannya sibuk berkoar-koar, Gaara sendiri masih speacless sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Entah lah dia sedang apa, mungkin ngelap iler (dijejalin ke dalam kendi)

"Aku cocok tidak dengan kostum ini?" tanya Ino pada Naruto, Kiba dan Lee sambil memutar tubuhnya, memamerkan kostum Tinkerbellnya yang minimalis.

Maksudnya minim bahan, di mana roknya kelewat pendek, atasan yang berupa kemben, dengan sayap peri transparan di punggungnya, sedangkan kakinya dibalut dengan sepetu hak tinggi yang cukup membuat proporsi tubuh Ino semakin sempurna.

"Huooho...AMAZING!" seru trio Toa itu.

"Benarkah?" Ino tersenyum malu-malu, wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

Di mata Gaara senyuman Ino yang seperti itu terlihat amat suangat cuantik sekali, belum lagi saat tatapannya terpaku pada bibir Ino yang berkilau pinkish karena memakai lip glos, otomatis membuat benak Gaara kacau, dan langsung kebelet pengen nyium tuh jelly pink.

Gaara pun menyingkirkan ketiga orang temannya seolah menyibak korden, Ino tersentak saat Gaara dengan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat (yah memang itu sih yang ada di pikiran Gaara sekarang)

Tanpa peringatan apapun Gaara langsung menyeret Ino menjauh dari keramaian, dan di sinilah keduanya berada sekarang, di dalam ruang musik yang tentu saja tak terjamah oleh orang lain di saat seperti ini.

"G...Gaara-kun?" lirih Ino bingung, namun terdengar seperti desahan bagi Gaara.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa peringatan, Gaara kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, berniat untuk meraup bibir Ino yang ingin dia sentuh sejak tadi, tapi aksinya terhenti karena tangan Ino telah lebih dulu membungkam bibir Gaara, menutup aksesnya untuk memakan jelly pinknya, pemuda itu pun menatap Ino heran.

"Er...itu...nanti saja setelah pentas...aku nggak mau make up ku rusak," Ino mengembungkan pipinya, bibirnya pun mengerucut imut, dan tentu saja hal itu malah membuat Gaara semakin bersemangat untuk memakannya bulat-bulat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang membungkamnya, kemudian mulai mendekat ke wajah Ino lagi.

"Kalau nanti sudah tidak manis lagi," bisik Gaara tepat di depan bibir Ino, gadis itu pun kini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara padanya.

Melihat Ino yang tak lagi melawan, Gaara pun langsung meraup bibir pinkish itu, seperti yang dia duga, rasanya benar-benar manis, tangan kanan Gaara kini merengkuh punggung Ino merapat padanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Ino agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dan yang Ino lakukan hanyalah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Gaara, mencari pegangan agar dirinya tidak jatuh karena lemas, sungguh ciuman Gaara kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya, yang ini terkesan lebih menuntut dan penuh perasaan, Ino yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman yang cukup lama itu mulai mengerang ingin dilepaskan, kedua tangannya yang semula mengalung di leher kekasihnya, kini turun ke dada Gaara untuk mendorong pemuda itu, memang ciuman Gaara terlepas, tapi kini malah menjarah ke lehernya, hampir saja pemuda itu meninggalkan jejak kiss mark di leher jenjangnya, beruntung Ino segera mendorong Gaara untuk tidak melakukan lebih jauh lagi.

"S...shudah...chukup...G...Ghaara-khun...!" lirih Ino dengan susah payah, sambil mempertahankan tenaganya untuk menahan Gaara yang masih memeluknya.

"Sedikit lagi..." desah Gaara di telinga Ino.

"Nan...ti shaja...h...!" Ino memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tak kuasa untuk menahan Gaara.

"Gaara-ku...?" Ino dibungkam lagi dengan ciuman Gaara, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas 2-3 yang sudah disulap menjadi cafe dan panggung teater, telah banyak pengunjung yang datang, para siswa yang bertugas di cafe pun sedikit kewalahan karena banyaknya pengunjung, belum lagi jika ada yang meminta foto dengan para cosplayer atau pemain dramanya, yang paling laris sih Sasuke, tapi dia sekarang sedang kabur dari para perempuan rese yang mengejarnya untuk foto bersama.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk memeluk lutut di dalam ruang ganti, dia pikir tempat itulah yang paling aman baginya sekarang, dia benar-benar mirip seperti seorang anak gelandangan yang sedang sembunyi karena dituduh mencuri.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba tirai penutup ruang ganti terbuka, Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati salah seorang teman sekelasnya berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin bonus deathglare pula, karena dia terlihat dalan keadaan yang menyedihkan dan amat sangat memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha.

"A...ano...dramanya akan segera dimulai, tolong segera bersiap!" kata orang itu dengan takut-takut, siapa tahu Sasuke langsung membunuhnya ditempat, tapi untung itu hanya dalam pikirannya saja.

"Ck, baiklah!" Sasuke pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ino di mana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap objeknya.

"Ti...tidak tahu, tadi kulihat dia pergi degan seorang laki-laki berambut merah, sepertinya bukan orang sini," Sasuke langsung menatap horor ke arah temannya.

"Laki-laki berambut merah?" seketika tubuh Sasuke diselubungi aura hitam pekat yang membuat orang di depannya pingsan di tempat.

"Pasti Sabaku!" gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah menghentak untuk keluar ruangan, tapi belum juga dia keluar dari backstage, dia sudah melihat Ino berlari-lari ke arah belakang panggung, Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat melihat penampilan Ino yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

Ikatan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, di mana beberapa helainya terlepas dari pengikatnya, roknya yang sedikit tergulung ke atas, lalu pipi yang memerah.

(Sebenarnya penampilan kacau Ino itu karena dia baru saja menerobos gerombolan manusia yang sedang berburu Sasuke di depan tadi, bukan karena ulah Gaara lho hehehe...)

"Kau habis dari mana Ino?" tanya Sasuke shock, apa lagi melihat bibir Ino yang belepotan lip glos.

"I...itu tidak penting Sasuke, sekarang aku harus segera merapikan make up ku!" kata Ino yang langsung mencari alat make up-nya sambil menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Di cafe

"Kemana saja kau Gaara? Lama sekali?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya, Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, hanya merapikan gulungan lengan kaos panjangnya yang terlapisi kemeja kotak-kotak, kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tak perlu kau sembunyikan Gaara, kau terlihat senang, pasti habis terjadi sesuatu!" selidik Kiba.

"Diamlah, dan lihat pertunjukannya!" Gaara tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan kejadian antara dia dan Ino tadi, dan jika Gaara sudah bersikap seperti itu, maka takkan ada yang mampu membantahnya.

Pertunjukan drama pun dimulai.

"Di suatu tempat, tersebutlah sebuah negri dengan nama Neverland, di sana hiduplah seorang pemuda lincah bernama Peter pan, dengan peri cantik yang selalu bersamanya bernama Tinkerbell..." Hinata mulai membacakan narasi, untunglah demam panggungnya sudah teratasi, dalam pikirannya tertanam dengan kokoh asumsi bahwa saat ini dia sedang sendirian di atas panggung tanpa ada yang menontonnya.

Adegan di bagian depan memang tidak ada masalah, tapi semakin ke tengah, semakin banyak improvisasi dari Sasuke yang tentunya membuat kacau naskah aslinya, contohnya saat adegan Peter pan yang berdansa dengan Wendy di padang bunga, Sasuke bukannya berdansa dengan Matsuri malah pura-pura mancing di latar yang dibuat seperti telaga kecil.

Lalu saat adegan pesta yang dilakukan Peter pan dan anak-anak asuhnya, dia malah duduk di singasana sambil memangku Ino yang berperan sebagai Tinkerbell.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat yang punya Ino menaikkan tension meternya.

Adegan demi adeganpun dilalui dengan penuh kekacauan di belakang panggung, kini cerita sudah sampai di saat Wendy diculik oleh Kapten Hoock, dan antek-antek Kapten Hoock yang memasang jebakan di rumah pohon Peter pan.

"Pete jangan diminum!" Ino yang berperan sebagai Tinkerbell menghentikan Sasuke yang berakting akan meminum air di dalam cangkir kecil di tangannya.

"Kenapa Tink? Kau aneh sekali?" tentu saja ceritanya di sini Peter pan kan nggak tahu Tinkerbell ngomong apa.

Sasuke buru-buru memasukkan isi cangkir ke dalam mulutnya, Ino terbeliak kaget, seharusnya dia menghentikannya lebih dulu sebelum Sasuke meminumnya, jadi yang kena racun itu seharusnya Tinkerbell bukan Peter pan, dan entah ide dari mana, karena Ino tak ingin mengacaukan cerita lebih jauh apa lagi membuat Peter pan mati di tengah cerita.

Ino sebagai Tinkerbell pun langsung meraih tengkuk Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka, lalu Ino pun pura-pura pingsan sambil membatin 'Maaf Gaara-kun, kau bunuh saja aku setelah ini, aku ikhlas...'

Dengan itu Gaara semakin naik pintam, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum senang namun ditutupi dengan tampang stoicnya.

Ketiga teman Gaara berusaha menahan tubuh Gaara yang sudah akan lari ke atas panggung saja.

Adegan pun terus berlanjut di mana Peter pan berusaha menyadarkan Tinkerbell yang sebenarnya sudah mati, dan Sasuke yang memerankannya pun terlihat lebih lebay dari versi aslinya, apa lagi dia malah menggabungkan adegan putri salju dengan adegan membangunkan Tinkerbell yang sesungguhnya, apa lagi kalau bukan ciuman dari pangeran tampan (jiyaaaah...)

Penonton ber owh so sweet ria

Tenten gigitin pinggiran nampan

Sakura membeku dengan tampang shock

Hinata pingsan di tempat

Gaara MURKAAAAAA

Naruto, Kiba dan Lee pasrah dengan lepasnya tawanan mereka, kemudian berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing demi keselamatan KHS beserta penghuninya.

Ino?

Dia setengah sadar, meskipun matanya terbuka, tapi isi pikirannya kosong mlompong, nggak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali...

Gaara marah sekolah hancur...Gaara marah sekolah hancur...

Itulah yang terus melintas di dalam pikiran Ino.

"Tink? Oh thank's God you're save..." Sasuke masih sempat melanjutkan improvisasinya dengan ketenangan tingkat dewa, yang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan aura panas yang berasal dari bangku penonton.

Drama pun masih juga dilanjutkan, kali ini sampai pada saat misi penyelamatan Wendy yang diculik oleh Kapten Hoock, tapi di sinilah kekacauan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

"Serahkan Tinkerbell padaku, dan aku akan melepaskan Wendy!" kata pemeran Kapten Hoock yang entah kenapa berbeda dari pemerannya yang tadi.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" kali ini Ino yang membeku dengan tampang shock.

"Kenapa Gaara bisa di atas panggung?" seru inner Ino frustasi.

"Kheh, sampai mati pun nggak akan kuserahkan Tinkerbell padamu!" kata Sasuke yang kini berdiri menantang Gaara yang entah kenapa bisa berperan sebagai Kapten Hoock.

Benar-benar improvisasi tingkat akut.

Mari kita lihat bangku penonton.

"Kapten Hoock nya ganti ya?"

"Iya, ganteng banget kayaa..."

"Wah jadi bingung milih yang mana ya?"

"Aduuh Peter pan ganteng, Kapten Hoock juga ganteng awawa..."

"Wah ceritanya jadi seru nih"

Itu lah beberapa tanggapan dari penonton.

Lalu kita lihat orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan para pemain.

Sakura mulai kejang-kejang melihat adegan abal-abalan itu

Tenten sudah menghabiskan setengah bagian dari nampan yang dia gigiti tadi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari ke arah dapur cafe.

"Tolong siapa saja, gantikan Hinata jadi narator, siapa saja yang pintar bicara dan memutar balikkan fakta, karena cerita ini sungguh sudah keluar jalur amat sangat jauh!" kata orang itu yang tak kalah shock dan mega ultra panik.

Sedangkan adegan di depan sana masih berlanjut dengan nistanya.

"Maaf Peter, aku mencintai Kapten Hoock, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu maaf..." kata Matsuri lebay ala telenopela di tipi-tipi ituh.

Ino hampir terkena serangan jantung,

Gaara merinding,

Sasuke berseringai,

Sakura nulis surat wasiat,

Tenten nepok jidat stres,

Hinata yang tadinya udah siuman langsung pingsan lagi,

Naruto makin kusyuk berdo'a

Kiba sembunyi di bawah meja

Lee malah berkoar-koar semangat masa muda ckckck...

Para pemeran nista di depan sana masih saja melanjutkan jalan cerita yang sudah melenceng jauh dari versi aslinya.

"Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah dengannya Kapten Hoock, kita pulang Tink! Dan cerita selesai!" kata Sasuke sambil melenggang dengan merangkul pundak Ino.

"WOOOOI!" Gaara melempar tangan palsunya ke arah Sasuke tapi untung cuma kena topinya, kalo kena kepalanya, Ruru pasti langsung didemo Sasuke FC.

"Jangan sentuh cewekku!" tuding Gaara yang membuat para penontonnya semakin tercemar(?) maksud saya semakin tercengang.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, 'Whatever' aku nggak perduli soal status khufufu..." Ino semakin hilang kesadaran ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Gaara pun semakin murka.

"Apa hak mu padanya hah? Aku ini sudah pernah blah blah blah..." Gaara malah berkoar koar menceritakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Ino, dari ciuman pertama hingga yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan tadi di ruang musik.

Matsuri langsung pingsan ditempat, menyusul Hinata.

Ino berteriak frustasi karena rahasianya disebar luaskan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Tenten langsung berlari tunggang langgang kebelakang panggung, berusaha menghentikan kekacauan yang sangat tidak penting itu.

"Cepat tutup tirainya, aku akan segera mengakhiri semua ini!" perintahnya pada orang-orang backstage.

"YAMENASAAAAAAAI!" teriak Ino yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap kedua pemuda di depannya.

Sing...

Keadaanpun menjadi hening, Tanten yang akan keluar sebagai narator pun berhenti di tempat, dan yang bertugas menutup tirai juga menghentikan kegiatan mereka, penonton pun terdiam tak ada yang bicara.

"Baikan sekarang atau aku akan membenci kalian SEUMUR HIDUP!" sentak Ino yang kini menatap tajam pada Gaara dan Sasuke.

Keduanya malah saling beradu tatap tak mengerti dengan sikap memerintah Ino tadi.

"CEPAT!"

Gaara dan Sasuke tersentak dengan bentakan Ino, dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berjabat tangan dan saling berpelukan ala teletubies dengan tampang bloon, seperti robot yang terkena pengaruh remote control yang akan melakukan tindakan sesuai dengan perintah.

"Bagus! Awas kalau kalian berantem lagi! Aku nggak akan pernah mau bicara sama kalian! Mengerti?" ancam Ino seperti ibu-ibu sipir penjara yang mengancam napinya agar tidak berbuat ulah.

Dan tirai pun benar-benar ditutup, Tenten menghela nafas lega, melihat Ino yang berhasil menyelesaikan drama abal ini dengan sangat baik meskipun sangat tidak masuk akal sehingga dia bisa menutupnya tanpa adanya pemotongan adegan.

"Nah demikianlah akhir dari cerita Peter pan and the Tinkerbell versi kami, pada akhirnya Peter pan dan Kapten Hoock berdamai dan mereka hidup bahagian selama-lamanya hahahaha..." tutup Tenten yang tidak kalah abal.

=ooooo=

Ino terkapar lemas di backstage, Gaara menghampirinya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengacaukan jalan ceritanya, seharusnya kan aku yang minum airnya, bukan dia, dan kau malah semakin mengacaukan pertunjukanku dengan menjadi Kapten Hoock!" Ino tidak perduli dengan sikap dingin Gaara padanya, bagaimanapun juga bukan salahnya jika drama Peter pan tadi jadi kacau dan melenceng jauh.

Gaara yang semakin kesal kini mencekal pergelangan tangan Ino, dan menariknya agar berdiri.

"Ada apa Gaara-ku..."

"Ikut aku!" Gaara memotong ucapan Ino dan langsung menyeret gadis itu keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ino di sela langkahnya.

"Pembersihan!"

Glup!

Wajah Ino pun memerah mendengar kata pembersihan, pasti Gaara mau mengulangi perbuatannya di ruang musik tadi.

Di cafe.

Ketiga teman Gaara dan Ino malah asyik-asyik pacaran di salah satu bangku pengunjung.

"Hahaha...ternyata malah pada suka sama drama abal-abalan tadi, padahal ceritanya kacau banget!" kata Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Iya, si bos juga langsung maen jadi Kapten Hoock aja tanpa perduli sama ekspresinya Ino pas dia tiba-tiba naek ke panggung," tambah Naruto sambil sesekali menyeruput jusnya.

"Aku benar-benar shock waktu lihat Ino nyium Sasuke tadi, sumpah!" kata Tenten sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan nampan yang tinggal setengah.

"Sama!" dukung Sakura.

"Oh ya, minggu depan giliran sekolah kami yang ngadain bunkasai, kalian wajib dateng OK!" Naruto mempromosikan acara bunkasai di sekolahnya.

"Yang bener Naru? Okay aku nggak akan melewatkannya!" kata Sakura semangat, Kiba memicingkan matanya, kemudian beringsut mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Oi, Narubaka! Di sekolah kita kan ada Shion, nggak apa-apa nih Sakura ke sana?" bisik Kiba yang langsung membuat Naruto tersedak jus, kemudian menoleh ke arah kawannya itu dengan ekspresi horor.

Kiba yang mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto hanya menepuk pundak kawannya itu dengan prihatin.

"Berjuanglah kawan, mungkin kau akan segera melihat keindahan api neraka." bisik Kiba yang malah menambah ekspresi horor di wajah Naruto.

"THEDAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak inner Naruto dengan lebaynya, menyadari kebegoannya sendiri.

TBC

Ow ow bersambung lagi minna ahahaha...

Reader: "Udah lama updatenya, pendek lagi!"

Ruru: "Gomen ne..." bersujud di hadapan para reader.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter lalu

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, chocolatess,Kira tiqa-alegra maxwell, El cierto, Vaneela, Cupid 08, Mayraa, And'z a.n, Agusthya, Airi Princess 'Darkness angel.**

Thank you all, berkat kalian saya masih bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Oh ya, kali ini saya ingin memberi tahu pada reader fic saya yang 'My Barbie Babe', mohon maaf fic itu udah tamat di chapter 2 kemaren, jadi nggak akan ada lanjutannya, kan di bawah juga udah ada tulisan 'Complete', kalo mau ItaIno lagi, laen kali akan saya buatkan yang lain, tapi bukan My Barbie Babe, ato mau side story Promise yang laen? Ato fic behind the scene Promise? Insya Allah lain kali, jadi maaf buat yang udah menunggu apdetan fic ituh, saya nggak bermaksud menghiatuskannya, tapi memang itu udah kelar T.T, maaf kalau mengecewakan...

(saya lihat di kotak review fic itu ada yang nagih sampe 3 kali, astaga, saya sampe nggak tega buat ngasih tahu ini T.T, sekali lagi mohon maaf)

Nah kembali ke SML, silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review minna-sama (-.-)

*Salam Cute*


	8. Chapter 8

Akhirnya saya apdet juga fic ini setelah sekian lama nganggur, masih ada yang mau baca nggak ya kira-kira? (-.-)a

Ah cuek dah, yang penting bayar utang!

Utang ane sama El-nee, utang sama Minami22 juga, nih udah apdet, gomen kalo lama hihihi...

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah RnR chapter lalu entah kapan itu, saya sendiri lupa (-.-)'

**El cierto, Mayraa, Agusthya, and'z a.n, kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Vaneela, frauaaron, Airi Princess'Darkness Angel, Kara kuru koro kora-kora (aka: Bozun), Ichikawa Hikaru, Cupid 08, Uchiha Murasaki, Winda wou zuki, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Moe chan, Chika Cyntia, dan terakhir seseorang yang mengaku bernama XX **

Arigato gozaimasu minna, semoga chapter ini kalian bersedia membaca dan mereview chapter ini juga, meskipun terlambat amat sangat lama(-.-)

Gomen udah mengecewakan kalian tentang keterlambatan apdet saya(-.-)

Oh ya, chap ini lagi-lagi rate-nya T semi M khufufu...*dilempar granat*

Enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: Lagi males berkata-kata jadi langsung aja Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kalo fic ini punya Ruru.

Chapter 8

=Bunkasai II=

"Gaara, tolong berjanjilah padaku!" seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan medis terpasang di tubuhnya, pemuda itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang duduk di sisi ranjang, anak laki-laki berambut merah bata itu hanya diam menanti kelanjutan ucapan pemuda berambut kecoklatan di depannya.

"Jika aku tak ada nanti...tolong jagalah Matsuri, kau mau kan...berjanji padaku?" ucapan pemuda itu mulai terputus-putus, sedangkan anak laki-laki berambut merah bata di sampingnya masih diam seolah memikirkan baik-baik permintaan pemuda yang merupakan kakaknya itu.

"Gaara?" pemuda itu memanggil nama adiknya saat tak ada respon dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku mengerti!" dan senyum kelegaan pun tersungging di bibir pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Gaara! Gaara-kun!" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Gaara yang saat ini sedang mengemudikan motornya, pemuda itu terhenyak saat mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Rumahku sudah terlewat."

"Eh?" Gaara langsung mengerem motor besarnya, kemudian mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ah kau benar, maaf!" Gaara pun kembali berputar arah, sedangkan Ino yang berada di belakangnya melempar tatapan curiga pada kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?" tanya Ino.

"Hm? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Gaara hanya diam, tak menjawab ucapan Ino.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Ino, gadis itu pun turun dari motor Gaara dan menyerahkan helmnya kepada kekasihnya.

"Gaara?" panggil Ino.

"Hn?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, kemudian membuka helm Gaara tanpa peringatan.

"Hei!..." Gaara hendak protes, tapi urung, kerena Ino kini merangkum wajahnya, dan menatap kedua matanya seolah ingin mengintimidasinya.

"Aku yakin ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku!" kata Ino yakin.

"Apa kau segitu penasarannya?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum misteriusnya, Ino langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Gaara, dia tahu betul apa yang akan diminta Gaara sebagai syarat jika Gaara sudah melancarkan senyum yang seperti itu.

"Cium dulu!" kata Gaara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

Nah kan?

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ayolah Gaara-kun, aku serius!" degus Ino, Gaara tersenyum lembut, kemudian menarik Ino mendekat padanya, dan mencium kening gadis itu singkat.

"Aku senang kau memperhatikanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja sayang." ucapan Gaara barusan membuat wajah Ino memerah.

_"Sa...Sayang?"_ ulang Ino dalam hati.

Selama ini Gaara tak pernah memanggilnya begitu, rasanya benar-benar...OOC

"Aku pulang dulu," Gaara memakai kembali helmnya, kemudian mulai menstater motornya yang tadi sempat dimatikan.

"Mata ashita!" Gaara langsung melajukan motornya saat Ino mengangguk sekilas padanya, kini Ino hanya mampu melihat punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh dengan rasa penasaran yang masih membebani pikirannya.

"Kenapa dengannya hari ini?" gumam Ino, gadis itu menyentuh keningnya yang tadi sempat dikecup oleh Gaara.

"Rasanya ada yang berbeda." pikirnya.

"Hime, sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat masuk!" seru Inoichi dari dalam toko, Ino pun membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum ayahnya berteriak lebih keras lagi.

=Show Me Love=

Istirahat siang Konoha High School.

Ino dan teman-temannya sedang mangkal di kantin sekolah, mereka suka ngumpul di sana saat istirahat siang, yaah kalau tidak malas sih, terkadang mereka terlalu malas untuk datang ke kantin yang memang penuh sesak setiap jam istirahat, ke empat gadis itu terlihat sedang ngobrol santai sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Sebentar lagi Bunkasai di Kitsune High School ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput jus jambunya.

"Kira-kira mereka nanti mengadakan apa ya?" Tenten ikut menimpali.

"Ki...Kiba-kun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa...mengenai Bunkasai di sana." kata Hinata.

"Mungkin mereka akan mengadakan acara besar yang diliput di TV." Ino berpendapat asal-asalan.

"Memangnya Gaara bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Nggak, aku bilang kan mungkin!" kata Ino santai dan meredupkan lagi semangat Sakura.

"Dasar! Kupikir beneran!" degus Sakura.

"Tapi mungkin iya lho, Kitsune High School kan sekolah unggulan yang isinya anak orang kaya." kata Tenten sambil melahap burgernya dengan gigitan besar.

"A'uw welhah hihag..."

"Telan dulu makananmu Tenten!" potong Ino, Tenten pun menelan burgernya dengan cepat.

"Aku pernah lihat gedung sekolahnya, seperti Harvard Univercity, besaaaaar sekali!" kata Tenten dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sakura, Tenten mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ano...Neji-niisama juga sekolah di sana dan er...memang benar yang dikatakan Tenten." Hinata membenarkan ucapan Tenten, membuat ketiga temannya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan horor.

"Kakakmu sekolah di sana?" tanya Tenten sambil mendesak Hinata.

"I...i...iya..." jawab Hinata yang lebih mirip seperti cicitan tikus yang terdesak oleh kucing lapar.

"Hooo...kok kamu di sini?" kali ini Sakura yang mendesaknya.

"S...soalnya...a...aku ingin...bersama kalian..." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ketiga temannya terhenyak mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan, mereka pun saling berpandangan dengan muka bloon, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata.

"Kau serius Hinata-chan?" tanya InoTenSaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Te...tentu saja!"

"Aaaah...kau baik sekali Hinata-chan~ kau memang teman kami yang paling bai~k!" ketiganya kini mengerubungi Hinata dan memuji-mujinya layaknya tuan putri ternaif di dunia.

Tralala...Trilili...

Terdengar bunyi ponsel di tengah kegiatan mereka.

"Ponsel siapa sih? Ringtonenya jelek banget!" cibir Sakura tanpa tahu kalau ponsel itu milik...

"Punyaku Forehead ada masalah?" degus Ino sambil merogoh ponsel di saku roknya.

"Eh? Gaara?" gumam Ino yang kemudian bergegas menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kantin, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Selera ringtone Ino parah banget sih?" gumam Sakura, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Halo Gaara-kun, ada apa?" tanya Ino saat dirinya sudah sampai di tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Halo? Ino, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gaara dari seberang telepon, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya demi didengarnya ucapan Gaara barusan, padahal biasanya pemuda itu yang paling memaksa untuk menjemput Ino saat pulang sekolah.

"Ino?" Gaara kembali memanggil Ino saat tak ada jawaban dari gadisnya itu.

"Eh hah? I...iya tidak apa-apa Gaara, um...kau sedang sibuk menyiapkan Bunkasai ya?" tanya Ino bermaksud mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Hn, kurang lebih begitu, ada rapat OSIS hari ini mengenai acara utama." kata Gaara terdengar sedikit malas.

"OSIS? Jadi kau pengurus OSIS? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau punya posisi penting di sekolahmu." Ino malah terlihat antusias saat menduga Gaara adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS.

"Bukan, aku bukan pengurus OSIS kok." kata Gaara datar.

"Bukan? Lalu kenapa kau ikut rapat OSIS?"

"Aku diminta ikut untuk menyetujui proposalnya, juga ikut memberi pendapat karena aku pemiliknya."

"Eh?" Ino belum bisa mencerna ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Pemilik apa?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"Kitsune High School." jawab Gaara dengan sangat jelas, namun jawaban yang sangat jelas itu belum mampu masuk ke dalam otak Ino, gadis itu terdiam cukup lama untuk memproses informasi dari ucapan Gaara, memfilter hal-hal yang tidak perlu dan merangkainya menjadi satu (lama bener loadingnya?)

Setelah semuanya mampu dicerna dan diterjemaahkan dengan baik oleh kemampuan otak Ino (-.-)a

Gadis itu baru membuka suara.

"K...kamu...pemilik...K...Kitsune High School?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Hn." jawab Gaara enteng.

_"Demi Jashin nungging! Ternyata selama ini aku pacaran sama cowok tajir bangeeeet!" _jerit Inner Ino yang sudah kalang kabut nggak jelas.

"Ino? Kau dengar aku?" panggilan Gaara berusan menyentakkan Ino dari lamuan gaje-nya.

"I...i...iya, aku dengar kok." jawab Ino sambil mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, aku ada perlu lain." kata Gaara.

"Um...ya, selamat berjuang Gaara-kun!" tutup Ino.

=oooooo=

Pulang sekolah.

Ino berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya di depannya, hari ini Gaara tidak menjemputnya, Tenten ada kegiatan klub, Sakura pergi kerja sambilan, sedangkan Hinata sudah dijemput supirnya, kini tinggal dia sendirian entah menunggu apa, mungkin sebenarnya dia masih agak shock karena ini adalah hari pertamanya pulang sendirian sejak pacaran dengan Gaara.

Ino menghela nafas berat, kemudian mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan area sekolahnya, tak ada gunanya dia berdiri di sana lebih lama, karena tidak akan ada yang menjemputnya hari ini.

TIN!

Ino terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara klakson dari belakangnya, gadis itu pun berbalik hendak memaki si pemilik kendaraan, namun tidak jadi dia lakukan saat melihat siapa orang yang mengagetkannya tadi.

"S...Sasuke?" sebut Ino, bahkan hingga saat ini pun Ino masih selalu tergagap saat bicara langsung dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasuke tanpa turun dari motornya.

"I...iya." Ino mengangguk sekilas.

"Gaara tidak menjemputmu?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah bata yang berpredikat sebagai kekasih Ino, namun dia tak menemukan siapapun di sekitar tempat itu.

"Um, Gaara sibuk dengan urusan acara Bunkasai di sekolahnya." Ino menyelipkan poni panjangnya di belakang telinga saat rambutnya tertiup angin, Sasuke terdiam menatap pemandangan itu yang menurutnya 'cantik'.

"Mau kuantar? Kurasa akan berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri di jam segini." Ino membulatkan matanya saat mendengar tawaran Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menawarimu tumpangan, bukan ingin menculikmu, kau tidak perlu sekaget itu kan?" degus Sasuke.

"Ng? A...ma...maaf bukan maksudku begitu, um...aku sih mau saja, kalau kau tidak merasa repot." kata Ino gugup.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian mempersilahkan Ino untuk naik ke motornya.

Kitsune High School.

Gaara terlihat bosan ditengah para pengurus OSIS yang sedang berdebat mengenai acara utama mereka di Bunkasai nanti, acara yang mereka sebut dengan nama Best Couple Contest.

Berkali-kali pemuda berambut merah bata itu mendegus kesal melihat perdebatan yang tak kunjung usai, padahal rencananya sehabis ini dia ingin mampir ke rumah Ino, sudah seharian ini dia tak bertemu dengan gadisnya itu, kalau dalam jadwal hariannya, yang entah sejak kapan berlaku, Gaara harus bertemu dengan Ino minimal 2 kali sehari, entah itu hari biasa atau hari minggu sekalipun, maunya sih seharian penuh dia habiskan untuk bersama Ino, tapi mereka kan masih punya urusan sendiri-sendiri, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan.

"Kita bagikan tiket pada para pasangan yang datang ke Bunkasai, lalu diundi untuk menentukan pesertanya!" salah seorang anggota rapat mengemukakan pendapatnya, mereka memang sedang menentukan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan perserta Best Couple Contest, dan sejak tadi mereka belum mendapatkan usulan yang pas, lagi-lagi Gaara mendegus bosan.

Para peserta lain sedang menimbang-nimbang usulan salah satu rekan mereka barusan.

"Sepertinya itu terlalu biasa, apa ada usulan lain?" tanya Neji sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Culik saja pasangan-pasangan yang menurut kalian meyakinkan untuk diuji! Kurasa tidak sedikit pasangan yang akan datang nanti!" setelah cukup lama dibuat bosan, akhirnya Gaara mengemukakan pendapatnya, sedangkan para pengurus OSIS terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memuji.

"Briliant!" celetuk salah seorang pengurus OSIS.

"Apakah ada yang tidak setuju di sini?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya cukup puas dengan pendapat Gaara, kedua iris silvernya diedarkan ke seluruh anggota rapat, dan tak ada yang mengutarakan protes, tentu saja, yang berpendapat kali ini Gaara, yang notabene pemilik Kitsune High School, mana ada yang berani protes? Kalaupun ada, pasti orang itu terlalu bosan hidup, sehingga dia memilih mati dengan cara paling menyakitkan di tangan Gaara.

Setelah rapat usai, Gaara benar-benar mengunjungi rumah Ino, dia tahu betul langit sudah gelap, dan ayah Ino tidak mungkin mengijinkannya masuk dengan mudah, jangankan malam, Gaara datang di siang bolong aja perlu melewati beberapa hambatan dan rintangan buat ketemu Ino (kek mo ketemu presiden aja perlu banyak kendala kek gitu)

Gaara memarkir motornya di depan rumah Ino, kedua matanya menatap ke arah kamar Ino yang berada di lantai 2, dan melihat lampu kamar gadis itu yang baru saja menyala, pemuda itu pun melangkah ke pintu utama rumah minimalis namun terlihat nyaman milik keluarga Yamanaka, kemudian menekan bel yang terpasang di pinggir pintu, tak berapa lama, pintu pun terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok Inoichi yang langsung bermuka sangar saat melihat Gaara.

"Rasanya ini sudah terlalu gelap untukmu datang berkunjung anak muda!" kata Inoichi dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu Ino paman, tidak ada maksud untuk berdebat dengan anda!" kata Gaara dengan nada datar dan menantang, melihat tatapan serius Gaara, mau tidak mau Inoichi pun menyerah, karena tidak ada gunanya juga dia menghalagi pemuda itu, dan pastinya Ino juga akan senang jika melihat pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji AI di jidatnya itu datang menemuinya.

"Dia sedang mandi, tunggu saja di ruang tamu!" dengan berat hati Inoichi menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Gaara agar masuk ke rumah, dan Gaara pun masuk dengan tampang bingung, karena Inoichi memberinya ijin dengan mudah.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ketemuannya!" tuding Inoichi tepat di depan muka Gaara, sepertinya dia masih setengah rela dengan masuknya Gaara ke rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang Ayah?" Ino menuruni tangga sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, kedua aquamarinenya melebar seketika saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Ga...Gaara-kun?" Ino langsung buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk basah yang dia bawa, kemudian kembali naik ke kamar dengan setengah berlari, mengingat dia hanya memakai tank top dan hot pants saja, sedangkan Gaara hanya terbengong tanpa sanggup menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Setelah kostum Tinkerbell, sekarang hot pants? Aku kena serangan telak!" batin Gaara sambil menutupi bibirnya yang 'mungkin' mengeluarkan cairan entah apa itu *Ruru dijeblosin ke kandang Shukaku*

Setelah beberapa lama, Ino kembali turun dengan piyama yang lebih tertutup, gadis itu melirik ke atas meja, dan belum ada apapun di sana, rupanya Ayahnya belum memberikan apapun untuk Gaara, yaah minimal kasih minum dulu napa? Lha ini, boro-boro minum, kembang setangkai aja kagak ada di atas meja.

"Um...kau mau minum apa Gaara-kun? Biar kubuatkan." kata Ino sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah, aku cuma sebentar kok, cuma mau ketemu kamu, kemarilah!" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino, dan Ino pun menyambutnya, kemudian gadis itu duduk di sebelah Gaara, menanti apa yang akan Gaara lakukan setelah itu.

"Aku cuma ingin menagih ciuman keduamu hari ini." bisik Gaara yang langsung membuat wajah Ino merona.

"A..a...apa? Ci..ci..cium?" Ino tergagap demi didengarnya permintaan Gaara barusan.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ayah Ino di sana.

"Boleh kuminta sekarang?" tanya Gaara lagi, Ino pun hanya menunduk malu, dan mengangguk sekilas.

Gaara memanggut dagu Ino dan mengarahkan wajah cantik gadis itu kepadanya, kemudian mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan detik berikutnya telah menyapukan bibirnya di bibir lembut Ino, menyesap aroma floral yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya, mengingat Ino baru saja mandi, dan itu sungguh memabukkan dan sukses mengacaukan benak Gaara, kini tangan Gaara yang bebas menekan punggung Ino untuk merapat padanya, dan bibirnya pun semakin intens menggesek milik Ino, Ino pun kini mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya, sungguh dia merasa kalau semakin hari ciuman Gaara semakin menuntut dan membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk melawan keinginan Gaara atas dirinya.

Gaara melepas ciumannya setelah merasa kalau paru-parunya perlu diisi dengan oksigen, namun bukan Gaara namanya kalau dia hanya berhenti di situ saja, pemuda itu kini mengangkat tubuh Ino, dan memangku gadis itu, kemudian kembali melumat bibir pinkish gadisnya dengan lebih intens.

"I love you so much my babe!" desah Gaara yang kembali terlarut dalam ciumannya, sedangkan Ino tak dapat berkata apapun untuk menjawab pernyataan Gaara, karena dirinya telah terjerat kembali dalam ciuman Gaara, Ino mendesah pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman duduk di pangkuan Gaara.

"Shudah chukup Gaara-ku..." ucapan Ino terpotong karena lagi-lagi Gaara membungkamnya dengan ciuman, belum lagi dekapannya yang malah semakin erat mencengkram Ino, mencegah gadis itu untuk lari darinya.

Dalam hati Ino sudah merasakan tanda bahaya, kalau hal ini tidak segera dihentikan, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang iya-iya ;-P

Lalu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Tentu mereka tidak mau privasinya diganggu, jadi Ruru undur diri dari posisi pengintaian, membiarkan Inoichi yang bertindak untuk memisahkan mereka khufufu...

Btw, sejak tadi Inoichi ngintip mereka bareng Ruru di balik konter dapur lho, Ruru udah bela-belain mencegah Om Inoichi buat ngedamprat Gaara, nunggu sampe panas dulu baru disamperin hihihi...dan sekarang si Om udah nyamperin mereka tuh, silahkan dipikir sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara setelahnya hohoho...capcuz! *dilempar kaktus*

=oooooo=

Hari H Bunkasai Kitsune High School.

Semua penghuni KHS sedang sibuk di balik stand-stand mereka, mencari perhatian pengunjung untuk sekedar mampir dan menikmati apapun yang mereka tawarkan, tak sedikit pasangan-pasangan yang datang kesana, dari yang biasa saja hingga yang ter-alay pun ada di sana, dan para pengurus OSIS yang sedang berbaur di antara mereka pun kini sudah mulai mengamati pasangan-pasangan yang datang untuk dijadikan peserta kontes.

Dari arah pintu gerbang, terlihatlah Ino dan ketiga temannya yang tengah terpana melihat betapa besarnya bangunan di depan mereka, minus Hinata yang memang anak orang kaya, jadi dia biasa-biasa saja melihat yang begituan.

"Baru kali ini gua masuk ke tempat sebesar ini." gumam Ino.

"Lu kate cuma lu aja pig?" gumam Sakura pula.

"Gue baru pernah liat dari luar, ternyata dalemnya bikin perut mual." kali ini Tenten yang berkomentar, ketiganya masih terlarut dalam keterpanaan, sedangkan Hinata hanya senyum-senyum gaje, nggak tahu musti ngomong apa, biasa anak orang kaya. (reader: iya tau, tadi pan ente uda bilang, kagak perlu diulang-ulang, bikin ngiri!) Ok kita lanjut!

"Hinata? Kenapa nggak langsung masuk?" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan InoSakuTen, dan ketiganya pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, tak terkecuali Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Oh Neji-niisama?" sebut Hinata, ketiga orang temannya menatap nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat cowok bernama Neji itu.

"Hinata versi cowok." batin ketiganya saat melihat wujud Neji yang sebelas duabelas sama Hinata.

"Mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya Neji yang melirik ke belakang punggung Hinata.

"Umh...iya, kenalkan, Yang berambut pirang itu Ino, lalu yang bercepol dua itu Tenten, dan yang berambut pink itu Sakura." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya.

"Salam kenal Neji-san!" kata InoSakuTen bersamaan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hn!" ketiganya langsung membatu mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Cuma 'Hn'?" pikir mereka.

"Rasa-rasanya kek mirip siapa gitu?" pikir ketiganya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, kalian menghalangi jalan pengunjung lain!" kata Neji dengan nada datar bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Mirip Gaara!" pikir InoSakuTen kompak.

"Ma..maaf Neji-niisama, kami ngak bermaksud begitu." kata Hinata.

"Tak apa, sebaiknya kalian masuk sekarang!" kata Neji yang terkesan lebih lembut.

"Dia sentimen ma kita ya?" tanya Ino lewat bahasa mata pada kedua temannya.

"Entah lah, keknya dia cuma bisa baek sama Hinata." jawab Sakura dengan bahasa mata pula.

"Keknya dia itu Siskom deh." kali ini Tenten yang berpendapat, lagi-lagi dengan bahasa mata, lalu ketiganya pun hanya menggendikkan bahu mereka dan mulai melangkah masuk ke area sekolah, tentu tujuan mereka yang pertama adalah mencari keberadaan pacar-pacar mereka.

Setelah keempat gadis itu meninggalkan pintu gerbang, dari sana terlihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan penampilan sehari-harinya di luar sekolah, yaitu potongan rambut model pantat ayam yang sedikit kebiruan, dengan pakaian kasualnya, T-shirt hitam dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, dipadu dengan jeans hitam dengan aksen rantai di sisi kanan pinggangnya, dan untuk alas kaki, pemuda itu hanya memakai sepatu sneaker saja, terkesan santai dan berbeda dari penampilannya di sekolah.

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun saat memasuki area sekolah rivalnya, dia hanya berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai heboh dengan jejeritan gadis-gadis yang mengagumi ketampanannya.

Di tempat Ino.

Gadis itu terlihat cellingukan mencari Gaara, beberapa kali dia menelepon kekasihnya itu, dan tak juga diangkat, dia pun mulai berpikir, mungkin Gaara sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, jadi tidak sempat menjawab telepon darinya, gadis itu pun kini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar sana.

Saat sedang asyik mengamati sesuatu sambil jalan, tanpa sengaja Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Ups, maaf!" kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya pada orang yang barusan dia tabrak.

"Ino?" sebut orang itu, Ino pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang itu yang ternyata...

"Sasuke?"

Di tempat Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura.

Mereka langsung megunjungi kelas pacar-pacar mereka, dan langsung dapat ditemukan dengan mudah karena Hinata sudah mendapat map denah sekolah itu dari Neji.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Kiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kiba-kun?" sebut Hinata dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Kiba dan Lee yang memang sedang berada di dalam kelas kini menghampiri ketiga gadis itu.

"Ano...ini apa ya maksudnya?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk pamflet yang berisi foto-foto para cowok yang kelihatan keren, dengan profile lengkap para cowok itu.

"Oh itu, apa kamu nggak lihat papan di atas pintu?" tanya Lee sambil menunjuk papan nama di atas pintu kelas.

"Host...Club?" sebut Sakura sedikit ragu dengan penglihatannya.

"Yup!" jawab Kiba mantap dan terkesan enteng sekali menjawabnya.

Sedangkan ketiga gadis yang masih polos itu pun membeku di tempat.

"Ja...jadi...ka...kalian akan...melayani para gadis ya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk dam menguarkan aura hitam.

"Eh? Aa...e...eto...enggak sampe parah banget kok, paling cuma nemenin makan." kata Kiba gelagapan.

"Sudah ada berapa tamu yang kau layani Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang mirip Sadako, dan disertai dengan deathglare yang diajarkan oleh Neji padanya.

"He? B...b...baru 8 orang kok Hinata-chan hahaha..." kata Kiba dengan tawa hambarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Baru 8 dari jam pembukaan bunkasai pukul 8 pagi hingga sekarang jam 10?" tanya Hinata lagi tanpa mengurangi aura horornya, sampai kedua teman ceweknya bergindik ngeri, tak terkecuali Kiba dan Lee, apa lagi mereka baru mendengar sekali ini Hinata bicara tanpa tergagap.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Aku kan cuma cinta sama kamu Hinata, dan mereka itu nggak akan bisa melebihi kamu, jadi jangan khawatir kalau aku nggak akan selingkuh kok!" kata Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya, namun mampu meredakan kemarahan Hinata yang memang langka itu.

"Ki...Kiba-kun?"

Blush...

Dan Hinata pun kembali ke sifat semula, yang lain pun bernafas lega sambil membatin 'Yokatta...'

"Oh ya, Naruto di mana? Akunggak lihat dia dari tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Glek!

Kiba menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, bingung mau menjawab apa, soalnya Naruto itu sekarang sedang bersama...

"Oh, Naruto tadi keluar sama Shi...hmp...?" Lee tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya karena sudah dibungkam oleh Kiba.

"Ah tadi BakaNaru pergi dengan Shino, anak kelas sebelah, katanya mau lihat kumbang beranak di belakang sekolah hahahaha..." kata Kiba dengan tawa kakunya sambil masih membekap mulut Lee.

"Kumbang beranak?" tanya Sakura sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu biar kususul dia!" Sakura membalikkan badannya namun tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Ti...tidak usah! Kau tunggu di sini saja...e...eto...palingan sebentar lagi dia datang kok!" kata Kiba dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Oooh baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura pun kembali melangkah ke dalam, dan Kiba menghela nafas lega.

_"Bisa gawat kalau Sakura lihat Naruto jalan sama Shion!"_ batin Kiba sambil mengelus dadanya.

Di tempat Gaara.

"Bagai mana persiapan panggungnya?" tanya Gaara pada salah seorang di belakang panggung.

"Sudah beres Gaara-sama, tinggal menunggu para pengurus OSIS membawa para peserta." kata pemuda berambut hitam jabrik pada Gaara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagus, jangan sampai ada kesalahan saat perform nanti!" kata Gaara yang kemudian melangkah ke arah bangku pengawas di kursi paling belakang barisan penonton.

Pemuda itu menilik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.30.

"Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di sini." batin Gaara sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bangku penonton, dan tak ada tanda-tanda gadis berambut pirang yang dia kenal sebagai kekasihnya di sana.

KLAP!

Terlihat lampu spot di panggung sudah mulai dinyalakan, dan seorang Host berdiri di sana sebagai MC.

Host itu mulai membuka acara, sedangkan Gaara masih konsentrasi mencari Ino di sekitarnya.

"Dan inilah para peserta Best Couple Contest yang baru saja kami culik dari tempat kencan mereka hahaha, Here they are!" saat itu Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas panggung.

Kedua matanya melebar saat melihat ke sana, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, ketika melihat Ino berada di sana dalam keadaan kedua mata yang tertutup dengan kain hitam, dan lagi, orang yang berada di sebelah Ino itu...

"Ino dan...Sasuke?" gumam Gaara tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah lo! Nah lo!

SasuIno jadi peserta BCC? Kok bisa gitu? *belagak bego* *dilempar bom nuklir*

Lha gimana reaksi Gaara entar ya? Apa dia bakalan ngebantai anak buahnya? Ato langsung ngebakar habis sekolahnya?

Tunggu aja chap depan! Hahaha...*dijejalin ke kendi*

Gomen banget, udah lama kagak apdet, sekali apdet cuma sedikit hihihi..._^

Yang penting ane udah bayar utang ya Neechan ama Minami22? Gomen kalo nggak memuaskan (-.-)

Nah minna-san, silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review ^_^

*Salam Cute*


	9. Chapter 9

Kami-samaaaaaaa...akhirnya saya apdet juga nih fic _

Gomen ne minna, bulan kemaren Ruru asli Hiatus karena suatu alasan yang menyangkut impian dan masa depan *plak!*

Okay, dari pada saya curcol nggak jelas di sini, mendiangan langsung aja Ruru buka nih cerita, tapi sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah RnR chapter lalu, baik yang via kotak Review atau yang review via FB, arigato gozaimasu (-.-) gomen nggak bisa bales satu-satu ato nulis nama kalian di sini seperti biasanya .

Juga buat para silent reader, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini, buat yang udah ngefave, tengkiu juga udah mau ngefave fic gaje bin ajib ini, saa minna I hope U enjoy this chap ^^

Disclaimer: Tentu saja semua nama chara yang saya pakai di sini adalah milik Om Kishimoto, karena sampai sekarang pun tidak ada tanda-tanda beliau akan mewariskan mereka kepada saya *dilempar sembako*

Chapter 9

=Do you really love me?=

Tubuh Gaara menegang saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri berdampingan di atas pangung, kedua mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna, seolah ingin memastikan apakah yang dia lihat saat ini adalah nyata.

"Ino dan...Sasuke?" gumam Gaara masih tak sanggup mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Sedangkan di atas panggung, para panitia mulai melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi mata para korban mereka, Ino terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati dirinya kini berada di atas panggung, gadis itu menoleh ke sampingnya, dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana.

"A...apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Entah lah, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke, datar, namun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga kebingungan dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Nah, kalian pasti merasa heran kenapa kalian berada di sini, tapi tenang, kami nggak akan berbuat macam-macam kok, kalian hanya akan menjadi peserta game di sini, kalian telah terpilih di antara pasangan-pasangan lain di luar sana untuk menjadi peserta Best Couple Contest!"

"APAAAAA?" seru Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan, padahal pasangan lain tak ada yang menunjukkan protes dengan apa yang telah di jelaskan Host tadi.

"Ti...tidak mungkin! Kalian salah!" Ino hendak lari ke belakang panggung, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Host acara itu, sehingga langkah Ino terhenti.

"Oh maaf sekali nona, anda tidak bisa lari dari sini khufufu..." Ino menatap horor pemuda yang menjadi Host BCC.

"Ini buruk! Ini buruk! INI BURUUUUUK!" Seru inner Ino panik.

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara lihat ini? Dia bisa ngamuk!" batin Ino ketakutan, kedua mata aquamarinenya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun dia tak menemukan keberadaan Gaara.

Karena lampu penerangan hanya ada pada panggung, sedangkan di bangku penonton sama sekali tidak ada lampu, jadi bagian paling belakang bangku penonton terlihat gelap, dan tidak memungkinkan seseorang yang berada di atas panggung mampu melihat sudut itu, padahal sebanarnya Gaara berada di sana sejak tadi, dan hingga sekarang masih berdiri kaku, menatap seseorang di atas panggung.

Gaara menarik paksa kerah seragam pengurus OSIS di sebelahnya dan memberinya death glare terbaik yang dia punya.

"A...ada apa G...Gaara-sama?" tanya orang itu gugup.

"Siapa?" gumam Gaara dengan nada dingin, sedangkan siswa yang dia cengkram saat ini menatapnya dengan perasaan takut.

"Siapa yang membawa gadis pirang itu ke atas panggung?" tanya Gaara dengan nada suara yang semakin ditekan, dan mengeluarkan aura mematikan dari tubuhnya.

"S...s...saya t...tidak tahu G...Gaara-sama, k...karena saya...s...sejak tadi...di sini!" jawab si pengurus OSIS yang hanya terdengar seperti cicitan tikus yang sedang ketakutan.

"Brengsek!" Gaara langsung menghempaskan siswa itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan kasar, sedangkan dia sendiri kembali menatap ke arah panggung, tangannya meremas sandaran tempat duduk penonton di depannya hingga terdengar bunyi gemeletuk.

Dia tidak bisa menyeret Ino turun dari panggung, karena itu akan mengacaukan acara yang sudah disusunnya dengan rapi, dan dia juga sudah berjanji pada ayahnya, bahwa tidak akan ada kerusuhan di acara bunkasai tahun ini, sebagai anak, tentu dia tidak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan ayahnya itu, namun sebagai laki-laki, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat kekasihnya dipasangkan dengan orang lain di atas panggung.

Dan pada akhirnya Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di saat seperti ini, dia hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati, dan mengumpat kesal, kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telepon Ino tadi? Padahal Ino berkali-kali meneleponnya, barang kali gadis itu hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaannya, jika saja Ino berda di dekatnya saat itu, maka gadis itu tidak akan berda di atas panggung bersama Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

"Shit!" umpat Gaara kesal, sedangkan acara di depan sana sudah dimulai.

=Show Me Love=

Sakura mulai jenuh menunggu Naruto di dalam kelas, sedangkan teman-temannya sedang asyik-asyiknya pacaran dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya, akhirnya gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya.

"Naruto kemana sih lama banget nggak muncul-muncul?" gerutu Sakura sambil lalu.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sakura keluar ruangan, Naruto datang dengan nafas memburu.

"Hosh...hosh...guys...hosh...hosh...Sakura mana?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Sakura? Bukannya disa...eeeeeeeeeh?" Kiba memekik kebingungan saat tempat yang ditunjuknya saat ini telah kosong.

"Dia mana Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"T...tadi di sana sumpah! Iya kan Lee?" Kiba meminta dukungan dari Lee yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hn? Ada apa Kiba? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?" rupanya Lee sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Oh sialan kau Lee! Gua botakin lu ntar!" batin Kiba kesal dengan ketidak perdulian kawannya itu.

Naruto masih menatap tajam Kiba yang kini semakin kebingungan.

"Err...mungkin dia ke toilet sebentar." kata Kiba yang akhirnmya mendapatkan ide untuk mengelak.

Naruto pun percaya dengan ucapan Kiba, dan pemuda itu kini kembali melangklah keluar kelas untuk mencari kekasihnya.

"Semoga saja menreka nggak ketemu Shion di tikungan koridor." batin Kiba, rupanya dia masih memikirkan keselamatan temannya jika sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Shion dan Sakura jika keduanya bertemu.

"Kamu tadi ngomong apa Kiba?"

"Diam kau Lee!" tuding Kiba yang semakin kesal pada kawan cebongnya itu.

=oooooo=

Gaara mati-matian menahan emosinya saat game di atas panggung itu berlangsung, beberapa kali dia sport jantung dengan ulah Host di depan sana yang senang sekali mempermainkan Ino dan Sasuke, yang katanya pasangan yang paling membuatnya tertarik, dan saat itu juga, Gaara melayangkan tinjunya ke tembok terdekat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai game yang ke dua, kita adu seberapa jauh kalian mengenal pasangan kalian masing-masing," Host itu berbalik menghadap ke arah para peserta.

"Kami menyiapkan dua podium, satu di sisi kiri panggung dan satunya lagi di sisi kanan, kalian akan berdiri di belakang podium itu, dan menjawab pertanyaan kami, saat kami memberi pertanyaan pada si pria, si wanita menuliskan jawabannya di atas kertas, dan baru dibuka setelah si pria menjawab pertanyaan dari kami, dan itu berlaku sebaliknya, apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Host itu sambil memandangi pesertanya satu persatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai, pasangan pertama, Fujisaki dan Himeko, silahkan naik ke podium!"

Beberapa pasangan telah menjalani game kedua itu dan akhirnya sampai pada giliran Sasuke dan Ino.

"Dan pasangan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino, silahkan masuk!" sekali lagi Gaara meninju tembok di dekatnya, saat Host di depan sana menyebut Sasuke dan Ino adalah pasangan.

"Nah, pertanyaan pertama untuk Ino," Ino tersentak saat namanya disebut.

"Apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke?" Sasuke langsung menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang tersedia, sedangkan Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo jawab Ino-chan!" goda Host itu yang mengira Ino tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Err...tomat." jawab Ino lirih, kedua mata aquamarinenya bergulir ke bawah, tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke di depan sana.

"Tomat? Apakah benar itu Sasuke?" tanya sang Host sambil berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengangkat kertas yang tadi sempat dia tulisi.

"Wow, kau benar Ino-chan, dan kalian mendapat tambahan satu poin!" terdengar tepuk tangan dari barisan penonton.

Sedangkan Gaara di belakang sana terlihat shock dengan jawaban Ino.

"Ba...bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" pikir Gaara.

Seolah permainan di depan sana sedang mempermainkan perasaan Gaara, jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino dan Sasuke selalu tepat, dan itu membuat Gaara semakin berpikir negatif mengenai hubungan keduanya, sampai di pertanyaan terakhir yang membuat Gaara semakin dibuat galau.

"Apa hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Ino?"

"Kheh, mana mungkin Temeyaro itu tahu apa yang paling ditakuti Ino!" desis Gaara, namun dalam hatinya, dia tidak akan siap jika Sasuke mampu menjawabnya dengan tepat.

Ino terlihat menundukan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat muram, gadis itu terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam menatap Ino yang masih menunduk.

"Apa jawabanmu Sasuke?" tanya Host di depan panggung, Sasuke manarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Hal yang paling dia takuti adalah..." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Kehilangan ayahnya." Ino tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu pun langsung menatap lurus ke arah mata onyx Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara di belakang sana tercekat, tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Apakah itu benar Ino-chan?" tanya Host di depan panggung yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat kertas yang sudah dia tulisi dengan jawabannya, di sana tertulis dengan jelas kata 'aku takut kehilanghan ayahku.'

Tubuh Gaara seolah melemas saat melihat tulisan Ino yang ditampilkan zoom in lewat layar besar di atas panggung.

"Ini...mustahil!" pikir Gaara yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di belakangnya.

"Setahuku Ino-san dan Uchiha-san memang saling menyukai." Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara yang menginterupsi keterpanaannya.

"Matsuri?" sebutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Setiap pagi kulihat mereka berjalan di koridor bersama, mereka juga terlihat akrab satu sama lain." kata Matsuri.

"Hanya berjalan bersama dan terlihat akrab itu tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka saling menyukai!" sangkal Gaara.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong Gaara-kun?" tanya Matsuri terlihat kecewa.

"Kau sudah lama mengenalku, dan aku tak pernah sekalipun berbohong padamu!" lanjut gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Ino-san dan teman-temannya juga sering membicarakan tentang Uchiha-san, ketiga temannya itu selalu mengungkit-ungkit tentang hubungan Ino-san dan Uchiha-san," Gaara membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Matsuri.

"Dan kulihat sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru setahun yang lalu, keduanya sedah terlihat memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain, aku bisa melihatnya dari cara memreka bertatapan."

"Cukup!" Matsuri terdiam mendengar interupsi dari Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ceritamu lagi!" gumam Gaara yang kini menatap tajam ke depan panggung.

_"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi selama ini...akulah yang menjadi pihak ketiganya?" _batin Gaara, pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

=oooooo=

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berseliweran, sejak tadi dia belum juga menemukan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang berpredikat sebagai kekasihnya, beberapa kali dia mengumpat kesal karena terkadang salah mengenali orang yang berciri-ciri fisik mirip dengan Naruto.

"Kemana sih perginya dia?" gerutu Sakura kesal.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak memperhatikan kalau di depannya ada belokan dan...

BRUK!

Sakura menubruk seseorang yang baru saja datang dari belokan di samping kirinya.

"Ma...maaf!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah orang yang dia tubruk barusan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memiliki suara lembut barusan, dan gadis berambut pink itu sempat terpana melihat sosok cantik berambut pirang pucat di depannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya gadis itu, dan membuat Sakura tersadar dari keterpanaannya.

"A..uh...i...iya saya tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hihihi..." gadis pirang itu terkikik pelan melihat Sakura yang tergagap, Sakura pun menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Astaga...dia cantik sekali..." puji Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau lucu ya? Hihihi...maaf!" kata gadis itu.

"Hah?" Sakura malah terlihat begitu bodoh saat berhadapan dengan makhluk cantik itu.

"Siapa namamu nona? Maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Eh? Hoh...tentu saja! Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." jawab Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura ya? Aku Shion, Yagawa Shion, senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura-chan!" gadis bernama Shion itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sakura, dan Sakura pun menerima tangan Shion dan menjabatnya.

"Iya, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu Shion." Sakura tersenyum manis pada gadis di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru tadi? Kau sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya Shion yang telah melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Um..iya, aku sedang mencari pacarku." kata Sakura sambil tersipu malu.

"Dia seperti apa? Barang kali aku bisa membantumu, apakah dia siswa sekolah ini?" tanya Shion.

"Iya, um...dia siswa sekolah ini juga, dia berkulit tan dan berambut pirang jabrik!" kata Sakura, Shion membelalakkan matanya.

"Wah, ciri-ciri pacarmu mirip dengan tunanganku ya?" tanya Shion dengan senyum geli.

"Eh masa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Iya, aku punya seorang tunangan yang berkulit tan dan berambut pirang jabrik, dia terlihat cool saat bersamaku." kata Shion dengan senyuman yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Begitu? Kalau pacarku sih...dia itu biang onar, berisik dan suka mengoceh yang tidak perlu!" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi seolah-olah sedang kesal.

"Hihihi...pasti menyenangkan sekali saat bersamanya ya?" goda Shion yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggil Sakura dari arah belakang, Sakura dan Shion pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"S...shion?"

"Naruto?" sebut Sakura dan Shion bersamaan, keduanya pun langsung beradu tatap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan bilang kalau pacarmu itu..."

"Jadi tunanganmu itu..."

"Naruto?" sebut Sakura dan Shion bersamaan sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terdiam.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura tajam, kedua mata emeraldnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, walaupun genangan bening kini menggantung di pelupuk matanya, sedangkan Shion terduduk lemas di lantai.

"S...Sakura...aku bisa jelaskan..."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KAU JELASKAN!" seru Sakura yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto dengan air mata yang kini jatuh berderai.

"Sakura tunggu!" seru Naruto yang mencoba mengejar Sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Shion memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naruto...jangan pergi!" bisik Shion yang kini juga menumpahkan air matanya di punggung Naruto.

Kedua mata biru Naruto masih terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Tidak...kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" pikir Naruto frustasi.

=oooooo=

Best Couple Contest telah berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Ino sebagai pemenangnya, Gaara semakin terpuruk saat melihat keduanya berada di tengah panggung dan menerima hadiah utama mereka.

"Kita persilahkan pemilik sekolah ini untuk memberi ucapan selamat!" kata Host BBC sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang bangku penonton.

Ino tercekat tak percaya.

_"Jadi sejak tadi...dia berada di sana?"_ pikir Ino.

_"Lalu kenapa dia tidak membawaku keluar dari panggung?"_ pikirnya lagi.

Gaara melangkah ke arah panggung dengan ekspresi datarnya, seolah dalam hatinya tak terjadi pergolakan batin yang berarti, sedangkan Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kedua aquamarine gadis itu terpaku pada sosok Gaara bahkan sampai pemuda itu berdiri di depannya sekalipun, tatapan Ino tak lepas dari sosok Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Ino tak memberi respon apapun.

Keduanya berdiam diri dan daling beradu pandang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Ino, untuk sesaat Ino hanya menatap naanr tangan Gaara yang terulur padanya, kemudian dengan perlahan menyambut tangan Gaara yang terulur padanya, namun Ino dikagetkan dengan gerakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba menariknya, kemudian mengunci bibirnya dengan kasar, semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba, cukup lama keduanya dalam posisi itu, bahkan Gaara sempat mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Ino, sebelum kemudian melepaskan gadis itu dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Farewell!" bisik Gaara yang kemudian langsung melompat turun dari panggung, sedangkan Ino masih tercekat dengan ucapan Gaara barusan, namun tak ada waktu untuknya berpikir, gadis itu langsung berlari mengikuti jejak Gaara yang keluar ruangan, dengan diiringi keributan kecil di antara para penonton.

=oooooo=

"Gaara-kun, tunggu!" seru Ino, Gaara pun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan Ino, saat ini keduanya sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang memang sepi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" Gaara membuka suara, dan Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari Gaara, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi mendengarkan ucapan Gaara.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau...punya perasaan khusus pada Uchiha Sasuke kan?" kini Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula membelakangi Ino, Ino tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau dengar dari mana hal itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Matsuri sudah mengatakan semuanya kepadaku." Ino menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Matsuri kheh?" dengus Ino.

"Jadi itu benar kan?" Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah Ino.

"Itu dulu Gaara-kun, sekarang aku..."

"Aku tidak butuh kebohongan!" potong Gaara, Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kebohongan apa yang kau maksudkan? Aku tak pernah membohongimu mengenai perasaanku!" sangkal Ino dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun kau masih mempunyai perasaan padanya kan? Makannya kau selalu dekat-dekat dengannya, kau tidak menolak saat dia menciummu di panggung teater saat pementasan drama di sekolahmu, kau bahkan menciumnya di depan mataku!"

"Itu ada alasannya! Aku harus menyelesaikan dramanya tanpa ada hal yang jauh melenceng dari cerita aslinya, seharusnya kau mengerti itu!" sahut Ino.

"Matsuri pernah melihatmu pulang bersama baru-baru ini."

"Itu karena kau tidak datang menjemputku, dan dia menawariku tumpangan untuk pulang, mana mungkin aku menolaknya sementara saat itu teman-temanku sudah pulang semua!"

"Teman-temanmu itu juga, mereka juga tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Sasuke kan?" Gaara tidak mau tahu dengan alasan Ino, malah semakin memojokkan gadis itu.

"Kau ini kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan alasanku? Kenapa kau lebih percaya pada Martsuri dari pada aku?" seru Ino frustasi.

"Aku mengenal Matsuri lebih lama dari pada kau!" kata Gaara dingin, Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Jadi selama ini kau meragukanku? Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku huh?" tanya Ino yang kini menatap tajam pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Gaara?" lirih Ino.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan meragukanku!" seru Ino.

"Kupikir kau berbeda Gaara-kun, tapi ternyata aku salah, kau sama saja dengan pria lain yang lebih membela Matsuri dari pada aku yang selalu menjadi pihak yang salah!" kata Ino dengan suara parau, Gaara menatap nanar ke arah Ino yang kini mulai berjalan mundur.

"Aku kecewa padamu!"

Ino menarik kalung yang dia pakai hingga putus, kemudian melemparkannya tepat mengenai wajah Gaara, kemudian dia pun berlari menjauh.

Gaara masih diam tak bergeming, kedua mata emeraldnya bergulir ke bawah, di mana kalung Ino jatuh, dan tertangkaplah dengan jelas, kalau itu adalah kalung pemberiannya di hari kencan pertama mereka, Gaara tetap menunduk menatap kalung itu.

Tes…

Gaara tersentak saat melihat tetesan air jatuh ke tanah di bawahnya, pemuda itu mendongak ke atas, ditatapnya langit yang terlihat sangat cerah, tidak mungkin hujan turun dari langit yang begitu cerah.

Tes…

Lagi Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir melalui pipinya, pemuda itu meraba wajahnya yang basah, kemudian tercekat saat menyadari kalau tetesan basah itu rupanya adalah air matanya sendiri.

Gaara menangis.

=oooooo=

Gaara buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah memarkirkan motornya sembarangan di depan rumah, kemudian langsung naik ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" bahkan suara panggilan ibunya pun tak dia hiraukan, Gaara tetap melangkah tergesa menuju kamarnya.

"Gaara-kun?" karena khawatir akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu mengikuti Gaara, dan sebelum Gaara sempat menutup puntu kamarnya, wanita itu telah lebih dulu menerobos masuk.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun? Astaga, kau menangis? Kenapa nak?" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Gaara yang langsung menepiskan tangan ibunya dengan kasar.

"Gaara-ku…"

"Kau itu bukan ibuku! Jangan berlagak menjadi ibuku!" seru Gaara yang saat ini sedang diliputi emosi.

Wanita paruh baya dia depan Gaara itu tersentak mendengar seruan Gaara, terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Maaf Gaara-kun…" dan wanita itu pun keluar kamar Gaara dengan menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai berderai.

"_Maafkan aku Karura, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu."_ Batin Manatsu di sela larinya.

=Show Me Love=

Ino berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, tatapan gadis itu tampak kosong dan sayu, terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya, dan bulu matanya yang masih basah, menandakan bahwa dia baru saja berhenti menangis.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau akan begini jadinya." Gumam Ino tanpa semangat.

Gadis itu kini tampak seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan tanpa tujuan, dengan terhuyung gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman.

Tes….

Ino mendongak ke atas. Rupanya hujan mulai turun, padahal siang tadi cuaca benar-benar terik, dan sekarang malah akan turun hujan, seolah langit mengejeknya melalui guyuran hujan yang semakin membuat jiwa dan raganya sakit.

Tak berapa lama, hujan benar-benar turun dan cukup deras, namun Ino sama sekali tak berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat berteduh, gadis itu melah menghampiri ayunan di tengah taman dan duduk di sana, namun baru saja dia duduk di atas papan ayunan, seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, Ino memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya tak seperti yang dia harapkan, kesadarannya justru semakin menipis.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di saat seperti ini…harus ada…mereka?" batin Ino yang kini kesadarannya telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menopang tubuh Ino yang telah pingsan karena obat bius, kedua mata onyxnya menatap datar pada sosok Ino yang tak sadarkan diri di lengannya, kemudian dengan perlahan pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai mengangkat tubuh Ino, dan membawanya pergi, menembus hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Gomen ne…aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yaaaah gomen kalo pendek banget n nggak ada humornya, sekalinya apdet malah rada gloomy _

Tapi tahukah kalian? Hal-hal seperti ini menandakan kalau fic ini sebentar lagi akan habis masa tanyangnya hahahahaha *disumpel sushi* (enak dong)

Gomen kalo masih buanyak Typo bertebaran di sana-sini, coz ane ngetiknya kilat, Cuma 1 jam setengah n belom sempet ngedit .

Saa…minna…di atas semua kekurangan yang saya punya atas fic ini, saya tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian, klik gambar balon kata di bawah sana, dan masukkan pendapat kalian, segala komentar kalian akan menjadi penyemangat bagi author untuk segera mengupdate fic ini X

Thanks before

*Salam Cute*


	10. Chapter 10

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, namun dia tak dapat melihat apapun, pandangannya terasa gelap seolah tertutup sesuatu, belum lagi kedua tangannya terasa seperti terikat dengan kuat, gadis itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri, namun nihil, ikatan itu terlalu kuat mengekangnya, dan pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akan keadaannya.

"Kenapa...di saat seperti ini mereka datang menangkapku? Padahal saat ini tidak mungkin akan ada yang menolongku." batin Ino yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dingin di belakangnya.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Mine *diguyur tinta item* bo'ong deng, Naruto pan punyaknya Om Kishimoto =.=a

Chapter 10

=Gomen & Arigatou mo=

Gaara berjalan menuruni tangga dengan lesu, seolah tak ingin menjalani rutinitasnya hari ini, wajahnya terlihat kusut, belum lagi lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang terlihat lebih tebal dari biasanya.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun!" Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi lamunan Gaara, kedua mata emeraldnya bergulir ke arah meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menyapanya, dan kakak perempuannya yang tengah duduk di samping meja makan sambil menikmati roti bakarnya.

"Sarapan dulu Gaara-kun!" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

"Um..." gumam Gaara canggung sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan kemarin malam pada wanita itu, dan hal itu rupanya cukup mengganggu pikirannya saat harus berhadapan dengan wanita itu sekarang.

Gaara menarik kursi di samping meja makan, kemudian duduk di sana dengan canggung sambil sesekali melirik wanita yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ano..." Gaara terdiam sejenak saat perhatian kedua wanita didekatnya tertuju pada dirinya yang membuka suara.

"Ehm...soal yang kemarin malam..." Gaara buru-buru menyambar roti bakarnya.

"Gomen...Kaa-san." kata Gaara yang langsung berbalik hendak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ibu juga minta maaf Gaara-kun." sahut suara lembut wanita di belakang Gaara, pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, namun kemudian kembali melangkah dengan lebih mantab.

"Kau memang bukan Ibu kandungku, tapi kaulah wanita yang paling pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi itu setelah Ibu kandungku!" kata Gaara sambil lalu, senyum lega tersungging di bibir Manatsu, wanita yang menjadi Ibu dari anak-anak Karura setelah wanita itu meninggal.

"Adikku itu memang payah dalam hal meminta maaf." gumam Temari sambil menggigit roti bakarnya.

"Tapi jika dia sudah mengatakannya, itu artinya dia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf." Temari menoleh ke arah wanita di sampingnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Gaara," Temari bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Arigato Okaa-san!" kata Temari yang kemudian mencium pipi kiri Ibunya sekilas.

"Ittekimasu!" gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih terpana.

Manatsu tersenyum tulus saat menatap punggung Temari yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

_"Kau__beruntung__memiliki__anak-anak__sebaik__mereka__Karura,__terima__kasih,__karena__kau__telah__memberiku__kesempatan__untuk__merawat__mereka."_batin Manatsu, tak terasa sebutir air mata jatuh melewati pipinya.

=Show Me Love=

Hari itu Sakura terlihat lesu tanpa gairah hidup, lingkar matanya terlihat bengkak dan menghitam, sepertinya gadis itu tidak tidur semalaman, atau lebih tepatnya, waktu semalam itu dia habiskan untuk menangis.

Tenten dan Hinata tampak iba melihat temannya terlihat begitu lesu, belum lagi teman mereka yang satunya juga tidak menampakkan diri sejak tadi.

"Ino tidak masuk ya?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya yang duduk di depannya, suara gadis itu terdengar serak saat membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya begitu, kemarin paman Inoichi meneleponku, katanya Ino belum pulang, padahal sudah larut malam." kata Tenten.

"Benarkah? Kemarin aku juga ditelepon, dia menanyakan keberadaan Ino padaku." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Um...kemarin paman Inoichi juga meneleponku, menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi bukankah kemarin Ino-chan sudah pulang duluan?" tanya Hinata khawatir, Sakura dan Tenten saling beradu tatap, kemudian kembali menatap Hinata.

"Kau benar Hinata, padahal kemarin aku lihat dia keluar dari gerbang Kitsune High School, atau jangan-jangan...terjadi apa-apa pada Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Sakura!" sahut Tenten.

"Tapi...bukankah Ino-chan selalu menjadi target para preman sejak dia berhubungan dengan Gaara?" lirih Hinata, sedangkan kedua temannya terlihat semakin khawatir setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Hei!" sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi percakapan ketiga gadis itu, ketiganya pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan tampaklah sosok Sasuke berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Apa Ino tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"E...entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu, kemarin ayahnya juga menelepon kami, menanyakan keberadaan Ino, katanya dia belum pulang." Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Iya, kemarin paman Inoichi juga terdengar sangat khawatir saat menelepon kami." kata Tenten yang kini terlihat semakin khawatir.

_"Sial!__Ulah__siapa__ini?"_ batin Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang dia tanyai tadi, pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil merogoh ponselnya, kemudian menghubungi seseorang, di saat itu terlihat Matsuri yang diam-diam menatap kepergian Sasuke.

=oooooo=

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut perak pada pemuda lain yang berambut hitam kelam.

"Tadi kulihat dia belum bergerak sama sekali." jawab pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hei hei, kau tidak membunuhnya kan? Yaah sebenarnya dia matipun tidak masalah bagiku, tapi untuk saat ini, dia masih berguna." pemuda berambut silver itu berseringai tipis.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya pingsan!" jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau kuberi tugas untuk menjaga gadis itu, jangan sampai dia kabur, dan jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa sebelum tujuanku tercapai!" seringai pemuda berambut perak itu semakin lebar saat mengatakannya.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar ya Sai! Khufufu..." Dan pemuda bernama Sai itu pun berlalu meninggalkan pemuda berambut perak yang kini tengah duduk di antara kedua gadis berambut merah.

"Bukankah lebih baik dia disiksa saja Kabuto? Dia itu kan hanya sandera!" gerutu seorang gadis di samping pemuda bernama Kabuto itu.

"Khufufu...kalian tidak perlu marah, dia hanya kumanfaatkan, tidak lebih dari itu." kata Kabuto dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Kitsune High School

Kiba dan Lee bergindik ngeri merasakan aura mencekam di sekitar mereka, kedua kawan segeng mereka, yang tidak lain adalah Gaara dan Naruto, kini sedang dalam keadaan Bad Mood stadium akhir, kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu tampak BeTe sambil mengeluarkan aura mematikan, yang artinya mereka sedang tidak mau diganggu untuk saat ini.

Gaara seperti biasa, duduk di bingkai jendela sambil menatap ke arah luar, namun raut wajahnya terlihat lebih kaku saat ini, bahkan kaleng soft drink dalam genggamannya sudah hampir remuk karena tanpa sadar pemuda itu telah meremasnya terlalu keras.

Sedangkan Naruto kini terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya, namun wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya, bahkan sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak membuka suara, itu tampak lebih mengerikan dari pada macan ngamuk, masalahnya Naruto itu kan terkenal paling berisik, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba dia jadi pendiam? Oh mungkin gunung Fuji akan segera meletus.

"Sssst Lee...sebaiknya kita menjauh dari mereka sebelum mati konyol!" bisik Kiba pada Lee yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Heeee? Bukankah sebaiknya kalau kita mencoba menghibur mereka dengan semangat masa muda?" seru Lee dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, Kiba pun langsung membungkam mulut bersisik(?) maksudnya, mulut berisik Lee, dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas, saat pandangan mematikan Gaara dan Naruto tertuju padanya.

Di tempat Ino.

Sai membuka pintu ruangan Ino disekap, pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok gadis yang kini sedang bersandar di tembok dalam keadaan terikat, dan mata yang tertutup kain hitam.

Ino bergeming saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, gadis itu gemetar saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sai.

"Kau kah yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Ino dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, aku lah yang menculikmu." jawab Sai datar.

"Kheh, kau tahu? Apapun rencana kalian dibalik penculikanku ini, semua itu tidak ada artinya, karena aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Sabaku no Gaara!" kata Ino dengan nada sarkastik, Sai tertegun sejenak, namun kembali bersikap biasa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa mengalami masalah seperti ini ya? Kau terlihat lebih tenang dari pada para korban kami yang lain." Sai tersenyum hambar, meskipun Ino tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku tahu betul kalau Gaara mempunyai banyak musuh, dan mereka selalu menggunakan kelemahan Gaara untuk menjatuhkannya, tapi sayang sekali tuan, aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa bagi Gaara, jadi percuma saja kalian menangkapku, Gaara tidak akan datang kemari dan masuk dalam perangkap kalian!" kata Ino, bahkan sama sekali tak terdengar nada takut di dalamnya.

"Hm...aku tahu, kau sebenarnya mengharapkan kedatangannya kan?" tanya Sai dengan nada menantang dan membuat Ino terdiam cukup lama.

"Apakah aku benar nona?"

"Tidak!" jawab Ino langsung.

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya, karena dia memang tidak akan pernah datang, aku tidak mau berharap pada sesuatu yang mustahil!" kata Ino, masih mempertahankan sikap beraninya.

"Hmppp...khukhuku..."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" sentak Ino yang mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan.

"Di luar dugaan, ternyata kau menarik juga, khekhekhe..." Sai berkata masih dengan menahan tawanya.

"Oi oi, kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku kan?" tanya Ino dengan PD-nya, entah kenapa dia jadi lebih santai berbicara dengan Sai setelah mendengar suara tawa tertahan pemuda itu.

"Wah kau juga over PD nona." kata Sai lagi, Ino mengembungkan pipinya mendengar ejekan Sai.

"Huh! Jangan tertawa terus, sekarang waktunya melakukan tugasmu sebagai penculik!"

"Eh?" Sai menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Aku lapar, mana makananku?" todong Ino tanpa takut sedikitpun, sedangkan Sai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_"Dia__pikir__ini__piknik__apa?__Bisa-bisanya__dia__meminta__makanan__dengan__santainya?"_ batin Sai tak habis pikir dengan sikap gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak punya uang? Kalau begitu ambil saja uangku di saku rokku ini!" kata Ino lagi.

"Kau mau aku mengambilnya untukmu? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sai dengan nada sedikit tidak enak didengar.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Ino waspada.

"Yaah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengambil uang di saku rokmu, jadi bisa saja, tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh bagian dalamnya kan?" tanya Sai dengan santainya, sedangkan wajah Ino kini telah berwarna semerah rambut Gaara, gadis itu pun beringsut, mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan pemuda lawan bicaranya itu.

"J...jangan macam-macam!" sentak Ino yang wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Tenang saja, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya!" kini Sai bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan segera kembali, jangan bikin ribut!" kata Sai yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

Blam!

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, menggema di ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Kitsune High School

DUAK!

"GYAAAAA...!"

"TOLOOOONG!"

"HIIIIIY..."

DASH! BRUSK!

"TOLONG SIAPA SAJA! HENTIKAN GAARA-SAMAAAA!"

*beberapa menit yang lalu*

Pelajaran olah raga dimulai, para siswa menuju ke lapangan sepak bola, setelah pemanasan usai, beberapa siswa mulai bertanding, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada di bangku penonton termasuk Gaara yang moodnya belum juga membaik, dan saat itu dia mendengar percakapan dua orang siswa yang membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"Hei, katanya kau kemarin dapat hadiah dari cewekmu ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cepak pada temannya, telinga Gaara berkedut sekilas saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak tertuju padanya itu.

"Iya, dia memberiku ini." pemuda lain yang berambut jabrik memamerkan wirstband yang membalut pergelangan tangannya.

"Yaah bukan barang berharga sih, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia setengah mati, apa lagi dia memberikannya dengan wajah memerah yang imut..." pemuda itu terlihat senang saat membayangkan wajah ceweknya yang malu-malu saat memberikan hadiah itu padanya, sementara Gaara semakin panas saat mendengar cerita pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Yeeh itu sih nggak ada apa-apanya, kemarin sehabis bunkasai aku sama pacarku udah...ehm...kamu pasti udah tahu maksudku kan? Khufufu..." si pemuda berambut cepak itu terlihat membanggakan diri sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Heeee enak banget, padahal aku dengan pacarku belum pernah begituan!" gerutu pemuda yang satunya.

Gaara semerta-merta berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menginjak bola yang kebetulan menggelinding ke bawah kakinya.

"Ano...Gaara-sama, tolong oper bolanya ke sini!" seru seorang siswa yang berada di tengah lapangan, namun Gaara sama sekali tak memperdulikan seruan siswa itu, tubuhnya kini diselimuti dengan aura negatif yang menguar kuat dan menyesakkan, sedangkan kedua mata emeraldnya tak lepas dari kedua pemuda yang tengah membicarakan pacarnya itu, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, Gaara menendang bola yang berada di bawah kakinya ke arah kedua pemuda itu dan...

DUAK!

"GYAAAAA...!"

Terjadilah Insiden Gaara ngamuk di tengah lapangan bola.

"TOLONG SIAPA SAJA! HENTIKAN GAARA-SAMAAAA!" seru seorang siswa sambil lari pontang-panting menghindari serangan Gaara.

"MUSTAHIL! NGGAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGHENTIKAN GAARA'S HELL SHOOT!" seru siswa lain.

"KIBA-SAMA! LEE-SAMA! NARUTO-SAMA! TOLOOOONG!" beberapa siswa serentak saat menyerukan nama-nama teman segeng Gaara, namun nama-nama yang mereka sebut telah memupuskan harapan mereka saat para korban menatap ke pinggir lapangan.

Kiba terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik bangku penonton sambil merapalkan beberapa mantra penolak kesialan, Lee malah mengibarkan bendera merah putih(?) dan berteriak-teriak...

"Ayo maju Tim Nas, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu!" rupanya Lee adalah salah satu pendukung Tim Nas =.='

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kita lihat!

"Bagus Gaara! Hajar saja mereka! Tendang lebih keras! Kirim mereka ke neraka!" seru Naruto yang juga terlihat emosi, karena dia juga mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda tadi.

Dan Gaara pun mengamuk sepuasnya di lapangan, tendangannya dia lancarkan secara acak, belum lagi kekuatan tendangannya yang nggak tanggung-tanggung, dan setelah pelajaran olah raga berakhir, lapangan sepak bola itu kini sudah berubah menjadi lahan bekas medan perang, di mana terdapat tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di tanah dengan beberapa memar memenuhi tubuh mereka, sedangkan Gaara langsung meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja seolah tak pernah melakukan dosa apapun.

Di tempat Ino

Ceklek!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Ino menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat bersandar di tembok.

"Kau sudah kembali tuan penculik?" tanya Ino dengan tenangnya.

"Namaku bukan tuan penculik!" kata Sai datar.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Aku kan tidak tahu namamu!" gerutu Ino, sungguh gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi, dimana saat ini dia itu berstatus sebagai sandera, dan pemuda lawan bicaranya itu adalah penculik.

Sai menghela nafas pelan, dia cukup heran dengan sikap gadis berambut pirang yang dia ketahui adalah kekasih Gaara.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi ya?" tanya Sai yang kini berjongkok di depan Ino.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya menanyakan namamu?" tanya Ino balik, Sai kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah...namaku Sai." kata Sai yang kini menyamankan diri duduk bersila di depan Ino yang masih terikat.

"Sai? Cuma itu? Apakah itu initial? Nama asli? Atau nama samaran?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu lebih jauh, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab Sai ketus.

"Haaah...rupanya sifatmu nggak ada bedanya sama Gaara!" komentar Ino.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Tentu saja kami berbeda!" kata Sai sambil mengaduk-aduk isi kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

"Suaramu juga terdengar lembut seperti dia," Ino kembali berkomentar tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Sai, sedangkan pemuda itu kini melirik tajam pada gadis di depannya, tapi tentu saja Ino tidak tahu, kedua matanya kan ditutup.

"Kurasa kau juga tampan." lanjut Ino setelah beberapa detik terdiam, dan itu sukses membuat Sai merona, walau hanya terlihat samar.

"Kau ini terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang sandera!" kata Sai dengan nada datarnya.

"Biar saja!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"O ya, mana makananku?" todong Ino, dan sukses membuat Sai kembali dibuat heran dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada di depanmu!" jawab Sai.

"Suapi aku!" perintah Ino.

"Apa kau sedang memerintahku huh?" tanya Sai dengan nada horor.

"Memangnya di sini ada orang lain? Maaf saja aku tidak lihat!" jawab Ino santai, dalam hati Sai meruntuki sikap Ino yang sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi.

_"Bisa-bisanya__si__Sabaku__itu__pacaran__dengan__cewek__macam__ini!"_ batin Sai kesal.

"Hei kau dengar aku kan? Suapi aku! Aku sudah lapar sekali tahu?" gerutu Ino.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku nona?" sentak Sai.

"Kau lihat sendiri kalau tanganku sedang diikat kan? Mana bisa aku makan dengan tanganku sendiri? Kecuali kalau kau mau melepaskan ikatan di tanganku!" balas Ino tak kalah sengit, dan membuat Sai terdiam.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan?" tantang Ino yang kini memelankan nada suaranya.

"Kheh...baiklah!" Sai pun menyerah, kemudian meraih bungkusan burger di depannya.

"Buka mulutmu!" kata Sai sambil menyodorkan burger di depan mulut Ino.

"Buka dulu penutup mataku!" satu perempatan berkedut di dahi Sai.

"Kau ini banyak maunya ya?" dengus Sai yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Kalau penutup mataku tidak dibuka, mana kutahu kau mengarahkan makanannya ke mana!" jawab Ino setengah menggerutu, lagi-lagi Sai menghela nafas pasrah.

_"Kenapa__Bos__Sabaku__itu__bisa__tahan__pacaran__dengan__cewek__seperti__ini__sih?"_ batin Sai sambil membuka ikatan penutup mata Ino.

Setelah ikatan itu terlepas, Ino membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung tertuju pada sosok Sai yang duduk di depannya, Sai tertegun melihat Ino yang menatap kedua onyxnya dengan sepasang mata aquamarine jernih milik gadis itu.

_"Mungkinkah...karena__ini__Gaara__begitu__melindungi__gadis__ini?"_ batin Sai, tak terasa jantungnya berdegup kian cepat saat Ino mulai berbicara dan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Nah benar kan? Kau tampan seperti yang kubayangkan." kata Ino yang tanpa dia sadari membuat lawan bicaranya menyadari munculnya perasaan lain di dalam dirinya.

=oooooo=

Naruto duduk menyendiri di samping kolam ikan belakang sekolahnya, pemuda itu tengah hikmat memikirkan sesuatu, hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Rupanya kau di sini Naruto-kun?" Naruto berjengit sekilas saat mendengar suara seseorang menginterupsi lamunannya, pemuda itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Shion?" lirihnya, Shion tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada orang tuaku," Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shion.

"Kubilang aku sudah punya pilihan lain selain kau." kata Shion yang terlihat seperti memaksakan senyumnya.

"Gomen..." lirih Naruto yang kini menundukkan kepalanya menatap ke arah kolam.

"Iie...daijoubu Naruto-kun, aku juga tidak akan bisa memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, aku juga tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan pria yang tidak mencintaiku." kata Shion terdengar lembut, Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Shion.

_"Bagaimana__bisa__aku__sampai__tidak__dapat__mencintai__gadis__sebaik__dia?"_ batin Naruto, teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Shion setelah Sakura meninggalkannya kemarin.

"Naruto...jangan pergi!" Shion mendekap tubuh Naruto dari belakang, mencegah pemuda itu untuk mengejar gadis berambut pink yang sempat menjadi temannya tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak terpaku menatap kepergian kekasihnya, pemuda itu tampak galau saat menyadari dirinya tak sanggup mengejar gadis itu sekarang.

"Naruto-kun?" lirih Shion.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, seolah menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan saat ini.

"Shion..." lirih Naruto, Shion mendongakkan wajahnya, meskipun belum bisa menatap wajah Naruto karena posisi pemuda itu yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Gomen...aku...harus jujur padamu kali ini." lanjut Naruto, pemuda itu melepaskan lengan Shion yang melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Shion...sebenarnya...sejak awal aku..."

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun." Shion memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah mencintaiku, dan pertunangan kita...itu semua sudah diatur oleh orang tua kita, dan kau sebenarnya tidak menghendaki pertunangan ini kan?" Shion menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Shion kau...?"

"Iya, aku tahu semuanya Naruto-kun, tapi aku mencoba bertahan karena aku mencintaimu," Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Aku berharap jika kita sudah menjalani pertunangan ini, maka dengan sendirinya kau akan bisa menerimaku dan mencintaiku, tapi ternyata...itu tidak semudah apa yang kubayangkan." lanjut Shion yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gomen..." hanya itulah yang bisa Naruto ucapkan sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

"Iie, daijoubu Naruto-kun, akulah yang bersalah karena keegoisanku." Kini Shion mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto, dan tersenyum walau terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Jadi...kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura-chan?" tanya Shion, Naruto menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Shion barusan.

"Jadi seperti ini ya? Ekspresimu saat sedang jatuh cinta?" Shion tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto mendongak, menatap ekspresi Shion yang kini sedang terkikik geli, tanpa sadar Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat Shion yang seperti itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika kita berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Naruto, Shion menghentikan tawa ringannya.

"Kalau kau memang sudah terlanjur mencintai gadis lain, apa boleh buat kan? Aku tidak bisa memaksamu Naruto-kun." Shion kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada ayahku kalau aku ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita, dengan begitu, kau sudah bisa bebas untuk berhubungan dengan Sakura-chan." kata Shion lagi.

"Naruto...?"

Hening...

"Na-Ru-To!" Naruto tersentak saat Shion memanggil namanya tepat di samping telinga.

"Eh hah? A...ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Shion.

"Errrr...hehehe maaf!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang gatal sejak tadi.

"Naruto-kun!" lirih Shion, Naruto menghentikan tawa kakunya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Setidaknya...ini yang pertama dan terakhir." kata Shion yang kini tatapannya terlihat meredup, gadis itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada kolam ikan di depannya.

"Katakan saja!" kata Naruto dengan nada melembut.

"Naruto-kun...bolehkah aku..." Shion menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" Naruto tampak penasaran.

Hening cukup lama saat Shion terlihat sedang mengalami perang batin, apakah dia akan mengatakan hasratnya atau tidak.

"Katakan saja Shion, apapun akan kupenuhi!" pinta Naruto yang sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Errrr..." Shion tampak ragu.

"Hn?" Naruto makin penasaran.

"Bolehkah aku menamparmu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Err...apa tadi?" tanya Naruto yang kurang yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin menamparmu Naruto-kun." jawab Shion sambil tersenyum manis sekali, sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat ekspresi Shion saat ini.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion.

"Errr...yah...lakukan saja, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, kau boleh menamparku sesukamu." kata Naruto yang kini sudah bisa lebih tenang, dan bersiap dengan tamparan yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Baiklah!" Shion kembali tersenyum manis.

Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto telah terkapar dengan wajah lebam bekas tamparan Shion, sedangkan Shion sendiri terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu Naruto! Betapa kau akan menyesal karena telah menolakku! Khufufu..." kata Shion dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan image Shion yang sudah melekat di dalam pikiran Naruto.

_"Aku__bersyukur__telah__menolaknya!"_ batin Naruto sambil meratapi wajahnya yang tampan(?) itu kini dipenuhi lebam.

"Naruto-kun," Shion menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencoba bertahan denganku selama ini." kata Shion yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun.

=oooooo=

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Ino, mereka ingin tahu, apakah Ino sudah kembali atau belum, tapi saat mereka sampai di rumah teman pirang mereka, rumah itu tampak sepi, rupanya Inoichi ayah Ino sendiri juga belum pulang, mungkin pria itu kini sedang kebingungan mencari putri semata wayangnya yang belum kembali sejak kemarin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan di sini." kata Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Sepertinya paman Inoichi juga belum kembali." Hinata menimpali.

"Lalu kita harus kemana sekarang? Satu-satunya tempat untuk minta tolong saat ini hanyalah Gaara dan teman-temannya, tapi jam segini pasti dia sudah tidak ada di sekolah kan?" Tanya Tenten yang sepertinya mulai gusar.

"Aku tahu mereka biasa berkumpul di mana setelah pulang sekolah." Sakura mulai membuka suara, kedua temannya pun menoleh ke arahnya, meskipun wajah Sakura masih tampak sayu, namun terlihat keseriusan di kedua matanya, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah mencari tahu keberadaan Ino yang menghilang sejak kemarin.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Naruto...pernah mengajakku ke sana." kata Sakura yang terdengar sedikit kaku saat menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"Akan kutunjukkan tempatnya, aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang berada di sana!" kata Sakura mantab, gadis itu pun berjalan mendahului kedua temannya tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

=Show Me Love=

"Hai guys!" sapa Naruto lemas pada ketiga temannya yang sedang berkumpul di basecamp mereka, yang tak lain adalah rumah pribadi Gaara.

"Busedah, kenapa tuh muka? Tapi kok ekspresinya beda sama keadaan mukanya yang ancur ya?" tanya Kiba shock campur penasaran.

"Oh ini hasil dari peyelesaian masalah kok hehehehe..." Naruto cengar cengir sambil melangkah terseok mendekati teman-temannya yang shock melihat keadaannya (minus Gaara)

"Ditabok Shion?" tanya Lee saat Naruto sudah mengambil duduk di dekatnya.

"He'em!" Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Shion ternyata ganas juga ya?" tanya Kiba yang terlihat miris melihat keadaan Naruto yang wajahnya penuh lebam, karena Shion memang menamparnya tidak hanya sekali.

"Wajahmu tidak enak dipandang Naruto!" kata Gaara datar, Naruto melirik Gaara dengan death glarenya, tapi tentu saja tidak mempan, mana ada Gaara takut dengan death glare orang lain, itu sangat tidak Gaara sekali.

"Sebaiknya kompres dulu wajahmu yang lebam itu! Jadi nggak tega liatnya nih." saran Lee.

"Ugh okay, minta es batunya ya Gaara, jangan pelit-pelit!" kata Naruto sambil ngeloyor pergi ke dapur, sedangkan Gaara sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehannya itu, dan hanya menyibukkan diri dengan game di ponselnya.

Ting tong...

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah Gaara, namun tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu.

Ting tong...

Bel kembali berbunyi, ada lagi-lagi tidak ada yang memperdulikan suara bel itu.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong...

Rupanya si pemencet bel sudah mulai murka karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Ting...

"BERISIK!" akhirnya nampaklah wajah BeTe Kiba yang membuka pintu, ditambah benjolan dua tingkat di kepalanya.

"Kiba-kun?" sebut gadis di depan pintu itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Hi...Hinata?" Kiba tampak terkejut melihat Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten di depan pintu.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kiba dengan lebih lembut.

"Apa Gaara ada di dalam? Ada yang perlu kami beritahukan." Tenten menyela Kiba.

"Oh Gaara? Dia ada di dalam, masuklah!" Kiba menggeser posisinya untuk memberi akses pada ketiga gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Gaara yang sedang main game terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ketiga orang teman Ino berdiri di depannya, pemuda itu langsung mematikan game yang sedang dia mainkan tadi, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah ketiga gadis yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Gaara, esnya tinggal sedikit, kuambil..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya di ruang tengah, Sakura terlihat sedikit tersentak saat melihat Naruto, tapi kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda pirang itu.

_"Dia__kenapa?__Apa__baru__saja__berkelahi?__Kenapa__wajahnya__memar?"_batin Sakura yang sepertinya khawatir dengan memar di wajah Naruto.

"Abaikan dia dan jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Ino belum pulang sejak kemarin, dan dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Tenten membuka suara, Gaara terlihat melebarkan matanya sekilas, namun kemudian kembali serius.

"Kenapa kalian mencarinya di sini? Dia tidak ada di sini, cari saja di tempat Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Gaara dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Sasuke sendiri menanyakan keberadaannya pada kami!" sahut Tenten, Gaara semakin menajamkan tatapannya.

"Jadi kalian menuduh aku yang membawanya pergi?" tanya Gaara.

"Bu...bukan begitu Gaara-kun, ka...kami hanya ingin memberitahumu, karena kami tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa." kata Hinata yang terlihat takut dengan tatapan Gaara yang menusuk.

"Kheh, bukankah sudah ada si Uchiha itu?" dengus Gaara terlihat meremehkan.

"Sepertinya kami salah menemui orang, maaf kami pergi saja, permisi!" keta Sakura ketus, Tenten dan Hinata pun melangkah mengikuti Sakura.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar mencintai Ino, rupanya aku salah, apa geng Sabaku semuanya tukang selingkuh?" desis Sakura saat melihat Matsuri yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

Seketika Gaara berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jaga bicaramu!" sentak Gaara, namun dia tercekat saat melihat Matsuri di depan pintu, karena awalnya keberadaan gadis itu terhalang oleh Sakura.

"Kheh, jangan sangkut pautkan masalah pribadimu dengan masalahku!" Gaara melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, pemuda itu tampak menundukkan wajahnya yang sayu sambil mengompres pipinya yang lebam.

"Nyatanya kau sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir, padahal Ino mungkin sedang dalam bahaya, dan kulihat kau ada janji dengan seseorang." Sakura menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sayang sekali yang kau tuduhkan itu tidak ada yang benar!" Gaara menyangkal tuduhan Sakura.

"Matsuri! Katakan alasanmu kemari!" kata Gaara yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu jawaban Matsuri.

"Ano..."

"Masuklah!" perintah Gaara.

Matsuri pun masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu, dan berjalan melewati Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Kemarin...aku melihat Ino-san dibawa pergi oleh seorang pria tak dikenal." lirih Matsuri, Gaara melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Matsuri.

"Di mana?" sentak Gaara, Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ke...kemarin...di taman kota." kata Matsuri gagap.

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG?" Gaara mengguncang bahu Matsuri dengan kasar, seolah melampiaskan emosinya pada gadis yang kebetulan berada di depannya itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau marah pada perempuan itu! Lebih baik kita cari tahu di mana Ino sekarang!" semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Uchiha?" desis Gaara.

=oooooo=

"Sepertinya kau menikmati pekerjaanmu ya Sai?" Kabuto memergoki Sai yang sedang berbicara akrab dengan Ino, pemuda itu langsung bersikap siaga di depan Ino.

"Wah wah...apa yang sudah kulewatkan selama kau menjaganya?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada santai namun terdengar mencurigakan.

"Ku rasa memang tidak ada gunanya kita mengurung dia di sini Kabuto, sebaiknya kita lepaskan dia, karena dia sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Sabaku!" kata Sai yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Kheh, jangan mengada-ada!" Kabuto menyangkal ucapan Sai.

"Oya oya, aku tahu, jadi kau mulai tertarik dengan gadis ini hn? Sai?" Kabuto menatap Sai dengan tatapan curiga, namun seringainya tetap tidak lepas dari bibirnya, Sai tampak waspada dengan sikap Kabuto itu, pemuda itu menajamkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut silver di depannya.

"Sai awas!" seru Ino.

JLEB!

Sai melebarkan matanya saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya yang tertusuk pisau.

"Ohok!" darah segar keluar dari mulut Sai saat pisau itu dicabut paksa oleh Kabuto yang menusuknya.

"Selamat tinggal Sai!" Kabuto berseringai lebar saat melihat tubuh Sai yang limbung di depannya.

"SAAAAAAAI!" Seru Ino dengan air mata yang berderai melewati pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC again minna^^V

Yaah karena di poling pada mintak nih fic duluan yang apdet, jadi saya apdet fic ini lebih dulu.

Oya sebagai informasi, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari seri Show Me Love ini, dan akan digantikan dengan fic baru yang mungkin akan lebih gaje dari ini, maafkan author abal abalan ini yang cuma bisa menciptakan fic gaje bin abal, menuh-menuhin perfanfikan aja, nggak mutu dan sebagainya.

Tapi dengan PeDe nya, saya masih tetap mengharapkan review dari saudara saudariku se bangsa setanah air(lebaynya kumat)

Okay saya nggak ahli dalam bidang menulis kata penutup.

Saa minna, Review please!

*Salam Cute*


	11. Chapter 11

Akhirnya saya apdet chapter akhir seri ini, buat semua reader yang sudah setia membaca fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan untuk para reviewer juga, arigato gozaimasu(-.-)

Semoga kalian nggak kapok untuk membaca fic saya yang lain, memang masih banyak kekurangan, dari typo, EYD, karakterisasi dan lain-lain, tapi saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih, karena masih ada yang mau memberi masukan, lewat komen-komen minna-san, untuk selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki fic-fic saya.

Nah karena ini final chapter, jadi isinya akan lebih serius dari biasanya, yaah meskipun ada sedikit kekacauan menjelang akhir khekhekhe...

So, enjoy this last chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 11 final

=Remember=

Ino tercekat melihat tubuh Sai yang limbung di hadapannya, Sedangkan Kabuto yang baru saja menghujamkan pisau di perut Sai, kini terlihat menyerigai lebar melihat Sai yang tak berdaya, pemuda itu melangkahi tubuh Sai yang jatuh di bawah kakinya, dan berjalan mendekati Ino yang kini beringsut mundur, pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Ino yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak kamana-mana lagi, karena punggung gadis itu sudah menempel di tembok pembatas ruangan itu, tangan Kabuto meraih dagu Ino dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat, kemudian mendongakkan wajah gadis itu hingga mata aquamarine Ino mengarah ke kedua mata Kabuto.

"Hm...ternyata kau memang cantik ya? Pantas saja Sai bisa terpesona padamu heh?" Kabuto kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dan menatap mata aquamarine Ino semakin intens.

"Oh ya, tidak hanya Sai saja ya? Bahkan si Sabaku itu juga berhasil kau takhlukkan, servis apa yang kau berikan pada mereka hn?"

PLAK!

Tangan Ino yang bebas reflek menampar wajah Kabuto sekuat tenaga, entah dari mana datangnya keberanian Ino saat ini, yang dia tahu, dia ingin menampar wajah pemuda gila di depannya.

"Cih! Brengsek kau!" Kabuto yang marah langsung menerjang Ino dan mencekiknya, Ino mencoba meronta untuk lepas dari cengkraman Kabuto, namun usahanya sia-sia, cengkraman pemuda itu terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku hn? Mati saja kau!" Kabuto memperkuat cengkramannya di leher Ino, membuat gadis itu terbatuk-batuk karena kesulitan bernafas, sedangkan Sai yang masih setengah sadar, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat Kabuto yang mencoba membunuh Ino.

"Kabuto, hentikan itu! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" seorang pemuda lain yang juga berambut silver menahan lengan Kabuto, berusaha menghentikan kegilaan pemuda itu.

"Biar saja dia mati! Aku sedang kesal!" Kabuto semakin mempererat cengkramannya di leher Ino.

"Kabuto hentikan!" pemuda berambut silver pendek itu menyentakkan tubuh kabuto ke belakang, memisahkannya dari Ino, sedangkan Ino yang terbebas kini terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit, dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir putus.

"Ooh jadi kau juga tertarik dengan perempuan itu Sakon?" tanya Kabuto tanpa ekspresi, hanya tatapan matanya yang terlihat seperti psikopat yang siap membunuh orang kapan saja.

"Tidak! Kau salah! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu tentang tujuan kita!" kata Sakon yang membuat Kabuto berdecih kesal, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan sambil bersumpah serapah.

Sakon melirik Ino dan Sai sekilas, kemudian melangkah keluar mengikuti kabuto.

Ino yang merasa tak ada lagi ancaman, mulai beringsut mendekati Sai yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka tusukan di perutnya.

"Sai!" Ino membawa kepala Sai ke pangkuannya dan menyentuh dada Sai, memeriksa degup jantung pemuda itu, tak lama kemudian gadis itu merunduk dan menangis di dada pemuda di pangkuannya, bukan karena mengetahui Sai sudah meninggal, namun sebagai ungkapan perasaan lega karena pemuda itu masih hidup.

=Show Me Love=

Gaara menatap kalung dalam genggamannya, raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat terluka setiap kali menatap nama yang terukir pada liontin kalung itu.

(Ino Y.)

Nama seorang gadis yang dia cintai, bahkan teramat dia cintai, dan kini dia mendengar kabar kalau gadis itu hilang, atau bisa disimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang berada di tagan musuhnya entah yang mana, karena dia memang memiliki banyak musuh yang bisa mengincarnya kapan saja.

Gaara menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang dia duduki, berusaha melepaskan kekesalannya saat dia melakukannya, dia kesal karena dirinya tak mampu melindungi Ino, dia kesal karena sikapnya yang seolah-olah tidak perduli itu malah membawa petaka bagi gadis pirang itu, sungguh bukan itu yang dia inginkan, dia hanya bimbang, karena berbagai macam hal yang dikatakan Matsuri, dia menjadi kehilangan akal sehat dan malah menyalahkan Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Gaara?" _Ucapan Ino terngiang di benak Gaara, berikut dengan ekspresi kekecewaan gadis itu, membuat ekspresi pemuda itu semakin terlihat kusut.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!" gumam Gaara yang bahkan tak merubah ekspresinya.

"_Kupikir kau berbeda Gaara-kun, tapi ternyata aku salah, kau sama saja dengan pria lain yang lebih membela Matsuri dari pada aku yang selalu menjadi pihak yang salah!" _kini Gaara meremas kalung yang dia genggam, sedangkan lengannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya yang terasa panas, wajahnya ditengadahkan untuk menghindari sesuatu yang ditahannya membuncah keluar seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kamu mempunyai masalah sedalam itu dengan Matsuri." lirih Gaara.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Onii-san?" tanya Gaara pada diri sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya, pada kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah tiada.

Pikiran Gaara kembali terbang ke masa lalu, dimana Kankuro membuatnya berjanji akan suatu hal.

Dia harus menjaga Matsuri sesuai dengan keinginan kakaknya itu, tapi entah kenapa masih ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, dia merasa ada hal lain yang dia janjikan, ada hal penting yang dia lupakan dari memori otaknya yang selama ini sering dipenuhi masalah.

"Oi Sabaku!"

Seseorang menyentakkan Gaara dari lamunannya, dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini, tak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sabaku selain rival atau musuhnya, tentu saja saat ini salah satu rivalnya itu memang sedang berada di basecamp-nya.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" tanya Gaara tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Memangnya saat ini ada waktu untuk bersantai heh?" dengus Sasuke, mengejek Gaara yang hanya diam saja sejak Sasuke dan yang lainnya sibuk mencari informasi keberadaan Ino.

Kini Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tidak sedang bersantai Uchiha, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal yang kupikirkan saat ini!" kata Gaara dingin.

"Kheh, aku memang tidak mau tahu kok!" kata Sasuke lagi, kini Gaara bangkit berdiri menantang Sasuke, dengan memancarkan aura mematikan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya membentuk suatu seringai tipis.

"Kau ini memang cepat panas ya? Kau yakin bisa melindungi Ino jika sikapmu tetap seperti itu?" Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menantang tatapan Gaara.

"Cih apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Ino," Gaara hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, namun aura mematikan dari tubuhnya sudah lenyap.

"Aku tahu, kau bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa di sini, tapi kau terlalu memikirkan Ino sampai kau merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Gaara masih diam, namun kini tatapannya beralih pada kalung dalam genggamannya.

"Mungkin...rasa sukamu padanya lebih besar dari pada aku." kini Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Gaara.

"Bergegaslah! Aku sudah tahu di mana Ino berada." Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini mulai menjauh.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Gaara menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Kheh aku menempatkan mata-mata di setiap geng besar yang berada di kota ini, bersyukurlah karena kali ini aku ada di pihakmu!" Sasuke berseringai tipis tanpa menatap Gaara.

=oooooo=

BRAK!

Ino tersentak kaget saat pintu ruangan tempat dia disekap menjeplak terbuka dengan kasar, dan nampaklah dua orang gadis berambut merah memasuki ruangan sunyi itu, Ino menatap keduanya dengan waspada sambil berusaha melindungi Sai yang masih pingsan karena terluka.

"Wah wah kalian mesra sekali ya?" salah seorang gadis itu berseringai sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita sedikit bermain-main, nona pirang." gadis yang lainnya menarik rambut panjang Ino, sehingga gadis pirang itu memekik kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman gadis berambut merah itu dari rambutnya.

"Lepaskan!" Seru Ino.

"Ho...sayang sekali kalau ini dilepas, hm...bagaimana kalau dipotong hn?" gadis berambut merah itu mengeluarkan gunting dari saku roknya, dan memain-mainkannya dengan berseringai semakin lebar, sedangkan Ino membelalakkan matanya saat kedua sisi tajam gunting itu telah mengapit rambut panjangnya.

"Jangan! JANGAN!" seru Ino sambil mempertahankan rambutnya, namun sia-sia, rambut panjangnya telah terpotong dengan kasar.

"LEPAS!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino menyentakkan tangan gadis yang menjambaknya, memang terasa berdenyut sakit di kulit kepalanya, karena beberapa helai rambutnya sempat tercerabut karena hentakan kasar itu, namun masih lebih baik dari pada dia harus kehilangan rambutnya karena dipangkas habis oleh kedua perempuan gila itu.

"Sial! Kau berani melawan eh?" gadis berambut merah itu menggeram kesal, kemudian mendorong pundak Ino kebelakang, sedangkan gadis yang lainnya mulai menjambak rambut Ino, membuat Ino kembali memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian rambutnya yang digenggam dengan kasar.

"Kali ini kuhabisi rambut jelekmu itu!" ancam gadis berambut merah itu yang kembali mengarahkan guntingnya ke rambut Ino.

"Oi kalian!" suara seseorang menyentakkan kedua gadis berambut merah yang menyiksa Ino, kedua gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu, dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut perak pendek di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini hah? Kabuto mencari kalian, cepat pergi!" kata pemuda itu.

Kedua gadis berambut merah tadi mendecih dan mengumpat kesal karena kegiatan mereka terganggu, sedangkan pemuda berambut perak itu hanya menatap datar kedua gadis yang berjalan melewatinya, kemudian melirik Ino sekilas sebelum menutup pintu ruangan, lalu Ino sendiri merasa lega karena lagi-lagi pemuda berambut perak yang dia ketahui bernama Sakon itu menyelamatkanya.

=oooooo=

Brum...

Gaara dan Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya di depan sebuah bangunan tua di pinggir kota, tak lama setelah mereka memarkir motornya, beberapa motor besar lain juga tiba di sana, mereka adalah pasukan gabungan antara geng Sabaku dan geng Amatersu.

"Jadi si brengsek itu bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Gaara.

"Yeah, tidak salah lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil berseringai tipis.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang, di mana pasukannya sudah menunggu untuk menjalankan perintah, pemuda itu melihat ketiga teman dekatnya yang masing-masing membawa gadis mereka ikut serta ke tempat itu.

"Kalian sebaiknya tetap di sini!" kata Gaara pada Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Tapi kami juga ingin menyelamatkan Ino!" protes Sakura.

"Memangnya kalian bisa apa?" tantang Gaara yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Um...ucapan Gaara ada benarnya Sakura, di dalam sana sangat berbahaya, kalian tidak perlu ikut masuk, nanti kalian bisa terluka." kata Naruto, Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Naruto, mungkin dia masih marah, atau masih sungkan untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu, meskipun pada kenyataannya saat ini dia sedang duduk di jok belakang motor Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau ada musuh yang keluar dan menyerang kami yang berada di sini?" tanya Tenten yang sepertinya juga tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Biar Kiba dan Lee yang berjaga di sini!" kata Gaara lagi.

"Yang lainnya ikut kami!" kali ini Sasuke yang memberi intruksi.

Dan pasukan itu pun memulai aksi mereka, meninggalkan kelima orang yang menatap gerombolan itu memasuki bangunan tua di depan mereka.

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Sakura khawatir, dan saat itu dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kiba sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto pasti kembali dengan selamat, dia itu kuat lho." kata Kiba yang sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan, sedangkan gadis berambut pink itu terdiam, mungkin saat ini gadis itu mengakui kalau sebenarnya sejak awal dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

=oooooo=

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara ribut dari luar, sepertinya tengah terjadi perkelahian di luar sana, kini Ino mulai beringsut menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok di belakangnya, kedua mata aquamarinenya bergulir ke bawah, menatap ke arah Sai yang masih pingsan, mungkin pemuda itu terlalu lelah karena kehilangan banyak darah dari luka tusukan di perutnya.

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi Ino dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang menjeplak terbuka tiba-tiba, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Brengsek orang-orang itu!" pemuda di depan pintu itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Ino yang masih gemetar saat melihat sosoknya.

"Sini kau! Kali ini kugunakan kelemahan mereka!" pemuda itu menarik lengan Ino dengan kasar dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

Ino semakin dikejutkan dengan keadaan di luar ruangan tempatnya di sekap itu, kini telah berantakan dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang entah pingsan atau mati yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai beton, darah segar yang menodai tembok usang, dan berbagai senjata tajam yang berhamburan di lantai dengan berlumuran noda darah, membuat Ino mual.

"Apa-apaan ini?" batin Ino miris.

"Hoi Sabaku! Uchiha!" Ino tersentak saat mendengar lelaki yang menyeretnya itu menyebut nama Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Menyerahlah atau gadis ini mati saat ini juga!" ancam pemuda berambut perak itu sambil menodongkan pisau di bawah leher Ino, namun Ino bukannya takut akan itu, tapi dia lebih shock saat melihat Gaara berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat melihat keadaan Ino, rambut pirangnya terpangkas acak, lehernya terdapat bekas cengkraman, begitu juga dengan lengannya, dan kini darah mulai merembes dari luka sayatan di leher gadis itu.

"HENTIKAN KAU BANGSAT!" Gaara yang murka sudah akan menerjang pemuda berambut perak yang dia kenali sebagai Kabuto itu, namun Sasuke menahannya, meskipun dia sendiri juga marah akan perbuatan Kabuto saat ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Gaara menyentakkan cekalan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Tenanglah! Kau lihat orang itu serius, kalau kau bertindak gegabah, nyawa Ino akan langsung melayang!" kata Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam pada lelaki di depan sana, namun kemudian melirik sekilas seseorang yang berdiri di dekat Kabuto, sebelum kembali menatap pemuda berambut perak di depannya.

"Kheh bagus sekali kalau kau mengerti Uchiha khufufu..." kata Kabuto sambil berseringai lebar.

"Ooh...rupanya gadis ini benar-benar spesial ya? Sampai-sampai kedua geng terbesar di kota ini bergabung untuk menyelamatkannya? Kalau begini aku benar-benar beruntung ya? Bisa menghabisi kalian sekaligus dengan menggunakan gadis ini sebagai umpan khekhekhe..." kabuto semakin menarik Ino kedekapannya agar gadis itu tidak mencoba kabur darinya, sedangkan Gaara, Sasuke dan kelompok mereka terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka erat-erat seolah menahan amarah mereka.

"Nah Sabaku, Uchiha, jika kalian ingin gadis ini selamat, berlututlah di bawah kakiku!" kata Kabuto tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

"G...Gaara-ku..."

"Diam kau!" Kabuto menghentikan ucapan Ino dengan menekan pisaunya ke leher gadis itu.

"KABUTO!" seru Gaara yang mencoba menghentikan tindakan Kabuto.

"Khufufu...rupanya ini lebih menarik dari pada yang kubayangkan!" kata Kabuto dengan wajah seorang psikopat.

"Oh jadi kalian nggak mau? Kalau begitu jadilah anak baik yang tidak melawan saat kalian dihajar hahahaha..." dan anak buah Kabuto pun mulai menghajar orang-orang Sabaku dan Amaterasu tanpa sanggup dilawan, Gaara dan Sasuke pun tak sanggup melawan jika Ino masih berada di tangan Kabuto.

*di luar gedung*

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka bisa menyerang keluar?" tanya Kiba sambil berusaha menghajar musuh yang mendekat.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk di dalam sana?" Lee memukul seorang musuh yang hampir menyentuh Tenten, sedangkan Sakura tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Lee barusan, seketika pikirannya melayang, membayangkan hal-hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto yang tadi ikut masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

"Naruto?" batin Sakura, yang kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi di depannya.

"Sakura, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" seru Tenten yang menyadari kepergian Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata pun ikut meneriakkan nama Sakura, berharap panggilannya dapat menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Hei jangan ke sana!" seru Kiba yang masih sibuk menghajar orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun tindakan Sakura tidak dapat dihentikan lagi, kerena gadis itu sudah berlari memasuki gedung.

*Di dalam gedung lantai 1*

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat melihat perkelahian brutal di dalam gedung itu, para pria yang sedang baku hantam, darah yang memuncrat ke dinding dan lantai, suara erangan kesakitan, dan tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya yang tergeletak di lantai, namun di tengah kericuhan itu, kedua mata emerald gadis itu tetap mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi objek kekhawatirannya.

"Naruto?" sebut gadis itu saat menemukan sosok Naruto tengah dikepung oleh tiga orang berandalan yang tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar dari pemuda itu.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura yang reflek melangkah untuk mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan seketika mata safirnya terbelalak lebar saat mendapati Sakura berada di tengah kekacauan.

"Sakura?" sebutnya tak yakin, namun dia tak mau berpikir lama, dan langsung menghajar ketiga pria di dekatnya untuk menghampiri Sakura, tapi kini Naruto kembali dikegetkan dengan pemandangan di depannya, dimana Sakura sedang diincar oleh musuh yang membawa balok kayu yang akan dihantamkan pada Sakura.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

DUAK!

Suara hantaman benda tumpul yang beradu terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan yang hampir hancur itu.

Darah segar memuncrat menodai wajah Sakura, sedangkan kedua bola matanya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

*Gedung lantai 2*

"Gaara-kun..." lirih Ino saat melihat sosok Gaara yang kini penuh luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, tak terasa air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya saat melihat keadaan Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Khufufu...kalian benar-benar tidak berdaya rupanya? Kheh tidak sia-sia aku menangkap perempuan ini." kata Kabuto yang kini berseringai kemenangan sambil menatap remeh ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Kheh, payah!" gumam Sasuke membalas perkataan Kabuto.

"Apa kau bilang Uchiha? Lihatlah keadaanmu sendiri! Memangnya siapa yang lebih pantas disebut pa..."

DUAK! KLANG!

Kabuto terbelalak saat merasakan tanganya yang menggenggam pisau telah ditendang oleh seseorang, sehingga pisau yang dia bawa terjatuh ke lantai, dan detik berikutnya, pemuda berambut perak itu telah terjatuh menghantam tembok di belakangnya saat

perutnya terkena tendangan telak, Ino yang terbebas langsung dikelilingi oleh empat orang pemuda yang siap melindunginya jika ada yang menyerang dari arah manapun.

"K..kau? Sakon? Kenapa kau?"

"Kheh, sayang sekali, tempatmu ini mudah sekali dimasuki penyusup!" kata Sakon yang kini berdiri di depan Sasuke dan Gaara yang kembali bangkit.

"Oh, jadi dia penyusup yang kau kirim kamari eh?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang kembali memamerkan seringainya.

"Yeah, tidak buruk juga kan?" kata Sasuke santai, seolah luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya bukanlah masalah yang berarti.

"Sial! Jadi kalian sudah merancang rencana sematang itu ya?" Kabuto kembali berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang sempat terlempar tadi.

"Sialan kau Sakon!" desis Kabuto sambil menatap tajam pada Sakon yang kini menantangnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, pertarungan kembali pecah di tempat itu.

*Lantai 1*

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang lemas dalam dekapannya karena hantaman yang diterima pemuda itu saat melindunginya, darah mengalir deras dari kepala pemuda itu, menodai wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, dan membasahi seragamnya yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah karena darahnya sendiri.

"Naruto, kumohon bertahanlah!" lirih Sakura yang mulai menangis, dan saat itu orang yang menghantam Naruto kembali mengangkat balok kayunya untuk menghantam Sakura.

DAK!

Ayunan balok kayu itu terhenti karena seseorang menahan serangan Itu, rupanya Naruto dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa kembali melakukan perlawanan, Sakura terdiam menatap punggung Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGINCAR GADISKU BRENGSEK!" Naruto langsung menendang perut pria itu hingga terpental dan menghantam tembok, kemudian kembali menyerang musuh di sekitarnya sambil melindungi Sakura.

"Tetaplah di dekatku Sakura!" kata Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura yang berada di belakangnya, namun Sakura mendengar nada keseriusan dari ucapan Naruto, gadis itu pun mengangguk mengerti, dan Naruto kembali bersikap waspada menghadapi musuh-musuh di sekelilingnya, perkelahian masih terjadi di tempat itu, pertarungan antara pasukan geng Sabaku yang bersatu dengan Amaterasu, melawan geng yang dipimpin oleh Kabuto.

*di luar gedung*

"Sial! Ada berapa banyak sih mereka ini?" keluh Kiba sambil menendang perut pria yang akan menyerangnya.

"Etahlah, tapi lumayan lah usaha mereka untuk bertahan." Lee menghantam wajah lawan dengan sikunya hingga pingsan.

"Hei kita ini sedang terdesak tahu?" Kiba masih berusaha memukuli lawannya biarpun tenaganya hampir mencapai batasnya.

"KIBA-KUN!" Seru Hinata saat melihat seorang pria yang akan menusuk Kiba dengan pisau, Kiba yang lengah tak sanggup menghindari serangan itu, sedangkan Lee berada di tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya.

"Sial!"

DAK! KLANG!

Kiba membelalakkan matanya melihat seseorang di depannya, orang itu lah yang menyelamatkannya dari maut, tapi...sepertinya Kiba mengenal orang ini.

"C...c...cotto matte!"

"Uso...da...yo!" kata Kiba bingung sekaligus shock.

*gedung lantai 2*

Perkelahian masih terjadi di sana, meskipun sudah banyak yang berjatuhan, namun masing-masing pihak tidak ada yang mau kalah, Gaara dan Sasuke selalu dikepung oleh orang-orang Kabuto, sehingga tak ada waktu untuk memecah konsentrasi untuk yang lain, meskipun setiap saat pandangan Gaara tertuju pada Ino yang masih dilindungi oleh anak buahnya, padahal dia ingin dirinya sendiri lah yang saat ini sedang melindungi kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri menatap khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara yang penuh luka, sejak tadi Ino memperhatikan pemuda itu, memorinya seolah diputar ulang ke masa lalu, namun beberapa kali bayangan itu hilang saat pandangannya teralih karena musuh yang berkali-kali datang menyerangnya.

"Gaara-kun." lirih Ino saat menatap Gaara yang masih bertarung, kali ini Ino memori Ino kembali berputar.

Gadis itu teringat saat dirinya memberi payung pada seorang anak laki-laki berandalan beberapa tahun yang lalu, Ino tersentak saat mengingat tato Ai yang pernah dia lihat di dahi anak laki-laki itu, pandangan Ino kembali teralih pada Gaara, keadaan pemuda itu saat ini sungguh mirip dengan keadaan anak laki-laki dalam ingatan Ino, tubuh yang penuh luka, wajah yang ternodai darah, dan tato Ai.

"Gaara-kun...jadi kau..."

BUAK!

Ino terkesiap saat melihat salah seorang musuh jatuh tersungkur di bawahnya, namun kemudian tubuh tak berdaya itu dilempar begitu saja oleh salah seorang pemuda yang mengawalnya, hal itu cukup membuat perhatian Ino teralih, dan baru menyadari adanya bahaya saat aquamarinenya kembali mengunci sosok Gaara.

Ino tak sempat berpikir panjang saat melihat Kabuto yang akan menghantam Gaara dengan kursi kayu dari belakang pemuda itu, gadis itu reflek berlari menembus perkelahian di sekelilingnya untuk menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" seru Ino sambil meraih Gaara ke dalam dekapannya, bermaksud melindungi pemuda itu dari hantaman yang akan dilancarkan Kabuto.

BRAK!

Darah segar memuncrat mengenai wajah Ino, Gaara sendiri tersentak saat mendengar bunyi hantaman benda tumpul itu, pemuda itu pun langsung melepaskan dekapan Ino padanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Gaara pada Ino yang masih shock dengan pemandangan yang sempat dia saksikan di depannya tadi.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Ino, gadis itu baik-baik saja, hanya terkena cipratan darah, dan tak ada luka baru di tubuhnya, pemuda itu pun berbalik melihat ke arah belakangnya, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam eboni sedang menggenggam kursi kayu, pemuda itu terlihat menahan sakit di perutnya yang terluka.

"S...Sai-kun?" sebut Ino.

BRUK!

Dan Sai kembali ambruk sambil memegangi lukanya yang kembali terbuka.

Pertarungan di tempat itu pun terhenti, kerena Kabuto telah dikalahkan akibat hantaman yang dia terima barusan.

Hening tercipta di sana, hanya terdengar debaman tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya yang dijatuhkan begitu saja.

"Rupanya di sini sudah selesai ya?"

Perhatian semua orang di tempat itu teralih seketika saat mendengar suara seseorang menginterupsi keheningan di sana.

Dan detik berikutnya, mereka terbelalak lebar melihat sosok di depan sana.

"A...a...ayah?" sebut Ino tak yakin.

"T...Tou-san?" kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"Tou...sama?" Gaara pun berkata tak yakin kalau orang di depan itu adalah ayahnya.

"USO!" seru para anak buah Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sedangkan orang-orang di belakang para orang tua itu masih sweatdrop sejak mereka datang tadi, mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata, keenamnya sempat mengalami keterkejutan yang sama saat melihat sosok di depan mereka tadi.

Bagaimana tidak? Para orang tua itu saat ini sedang berpenampilan ala preman jadul, lengkap dengan jambul model Elvis yang puanjang, dan jaket butut mereka, mana ada yang percaya kalau orang-orang itu adalah ayah dari masing-masing tokoh utama kita.

"Yang benar saja! Mereka itu preman terbesar tahun '80 yang menguasai Jepang!" celetuk Sakon.

"A...apa tadi kau bilang Sakon?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin, padahal dia sendiri yang merupakan putranya, tidak tahu kalau ayahnya itu mantan preman.

"Hime, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanpa memperhatikan keadaan, Inoichi langsung menghampiri putrinya, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan Gaara yang masih memegang bahu Ino.

Ino sendiri masih shock dengan wujud ayahnya yang abnormal di depannya.

"Hoi Inoichi, jangan dorong anakku seenaknya, dia ini sedang terluka parah tahu?" Inoichi menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh ayahnya.

"Heh? Jadi dia itu anakmu? Astaga! Tahu begini dia ngak bakalan kusiksa tiap kali mau kencan sama Hime-ku!" kata Inoichi antusias.

"Kau menyiksa anakku?" pria berambut kecoklatan yang merupakan ayah Gaara itu memprotes Inoichi.

"Mana kutahu kalau dia itu anakmu! Tapi dengan begini, berarti sebentar lagi kita besanan ya?" Inoichi langsung menjabat tangan kawan seperjuangannya itu sambil nyengir gaje.

Sedangkan Fugaku menghampiri Sasuke dengan tampang judes, tapi nggak level sama penampilannya yang kampungan dan sangat OOC.

"Jadi kau kalah sama si Sabaku itu huh?" tanya Fugaku dingin, namun tak dijawab oleh Sasuke yang malah jawsdrop melihat ke-OOC-an ayahnya.

_"Demi Jashin nungging! Kenapa bokap gue jadi sinting?"_ jerit inner Sasuke yang sosok luarnya masih diam seribu bahasa.

Dan diantara kerusuhan yang melibatkan para orang tua itu, para anak muda hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, atau bahkan pingsan berdiri saking shock-nya.

=oooooo=

Ino berdiri di sisi ranjang Sai yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, namun keadaan pemuda itu sudah bisa dibilang baik, karena saat ini Sai dalam keadaan sadar, dan tengah berbicara dengan Ino.

"Terima kasih Sai-kun, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali, kau bahkan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri gara-gara itu, kau juga...sudah menyelamatkan Gaara, terima kasih." kata Ino sambil ber-ojigi di depan Sai.

"Aku hanya...melakukan hal yang bisa dan perlu kulakukan." kata Sai sambil menepuk kepala pirang Ino.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus berterima kasih, nyawaku terselamatkan dua kali lho." kata Ino lagi.

"Bukan masalah untukku, bahkan kalau aku mati-pun, tidak akan ada yang perduli." Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

"Apa maksudmu Sai? Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Bagaimana dengan keluarga..." 

"Dia sudah tidak punya keluarga!" ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Gaara yang kini memasuki ruangan.

"Gaara-kun?" sebut Ino, Gaara berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Ino, sedangkan Sai hanya menatap datar ke arah Gaara.

"Aku sudah tahu latar belakangmu, orang tuamu meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat," Gaara menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"lalu kau dirawat oleh kakekmu yang merupakan satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa, tapi beberapa bulan lalu kakekmu meninggal dan kau pun tak punya keluarga lagi," Gaara kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Lalu kau bertemu dengan Kabuto yang mau mencukupi kebutuhanmu kalau kau mau menjadi pionnya, dan kau berkhianat padanya karena anak ini." kata Gaara sambil mengusap kepala Ino, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya yang sempat tertahan.

"Eto...arigatou." kata Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, Ino melebarkan matanya saat melihat Gaara yang meminta maaf dengan tulus pada Sai.

Hening sempat menyergap ketiganya sebelum Sai memecah keheningan dengan mendengus pelan.

"Kheh, apakah hari ini hari berterimakasih nasional heh?" dengus Sai sambil melirik pasangan di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku ini serius!" kata Gaara datar.

"Baiklah aku tahu." kata Sai dengan santainya.

"Lalu setelah ini kau akan kemana Sai?" tanya Ino yang mungkin memikirkan tentang kehidupan Sai setelah ini, masalahnya Sai tidak mungkin kembali pada Kabuto yang sudah dia khianati.

"Entahlah." Sai menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menerawang.

"Bagaimana kalau ke tempatku saja?" gumam Gaara memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Eh?" Sai dan Ino reflek menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara yang terlihat serius.

"Aku punya seorang Ibu yang baik, dan Ayah yang pengertian," Gaara memberi jeda sejenak.

"Kurasa mereka akan menerimamu sebagai anak angkat, apa lagi kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku." lanjut Gaara yang kembali menciptakan keheningan.

"Ho...hontou ni? Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino tak yakin dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, ingat?" kata Gaara sambil mengacak rambut pirang Ino yang sudah dipangkas rapi.

Sai terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara, meskipun ada perasaan senang yang meletup di dadanya.

"Syukurlah Sai-kun, kau akan punya keluarga lagi." kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"A..arigatou...Sabaku." kata Sai yang kini menunjukkan senyum tulus pertamanya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Dou ita." jawab Gaara singkat.

=oooooo=

"Naruto, gomen...gara-gara aku, kau sampai terluka seperti ini." kata Sakura, yang kini tengah berdiri di sisi ranjang Naruto.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, aku hanya ingin melindungimu, bukan salahmu kok." kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya, padahal kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut sakit setiap kali dia bergerak atau bahkan hanya berbicara.

"Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang kini mulai serius, Sakura menatap Naruto yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku...tidak pernah bisa membencimu." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah Sakura.

"Tolong...jangan disembunyikan, aku ingin lihat." pinta Naruto sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Gadis itu semakin merona.

"Kau benar-benar suka padaku ya?" goda Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan tamparan dari Sakura meskipun hanya main-main.

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya tak sengaja membentur kepala ranjang, dan hal itu membuat Sakura panik, dia pikir dia telah menyakiti Naruto, tapi ternyata ekspresi kesakitan Naruto tadi hanya umpan agar Sakura mendekat padanya, dan detik berikutnya Sakura sudah terperangkap dalam cuiman Naruto.

=Show Me Love=

"Hei kau mau kemana Gaara?" seru Temari saat melihat Gaara buru-buru menuruni tangga sambil membawa helmya.

"Mau pergi!" kata Gaara singkat yang kemudian menyambar selembar roti bakar yang sudah diolesi selai oleh Manatsu.

"Lho kau mau pergi sendiri Gaara-kun? Kenapa tidak mengajak Sai-kun juga?" tanya Manatsu, sambil menyodorkan sarapan yang dia siapkan untuk Sai.

"Ibu...mana ada orang pacaran yang mengajak teman?" goda Temari yang langsung membuat Gaara menatap tajam padanya, sedangkan Manatsu hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Cih, aku pergi!" kata Gaara yang kemudian melesat pergi.

Dalam hati Sai bersyukur telah diterima oleh keluarga ini, sehingga dia bisa kembali merasakan hangatnya suasana rumah, dan bahagianya memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya.

"Sai-kun, kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau tidak suka sarapannya?" tanya Manatsu yang menyentakkan lamunan Sai.

"Ah ti...tidak Oba...em...maksudku...Okaa-san." jawab Sai kaku, bagaimanapun dia masih belum terbiasa memanggil wanita di depannya ini sebagai Ibu.

Di rumah Ino.

Ino bergegas keluar rumah saat mendengar bunyi klakson motor Gaara, rompi panjangnya sampai berkibar tak beraturan karena gerakannya yang terburu-buru itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ayah!" pamit Ino pada ayahnya yang masih sibuk menata bunganya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" kata Inoichi yang kini sudah benar-benar bisa menerima Gaara sebagai kekasih putrinya.

"Aaaaaah!" Ino berseru sambil menunjuk kemeja yang dipakai Gaara.

"Apa?" Gaara menunduk mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino.

"Sama seperti saat gokon!" kata Ino sambil menatap rompi panjangnya.

Ya, pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini sama dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat gokon dulu, apa lagi kalau bukan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam milik Gaara dan rompi panjang bermotif sama milik Ino.

"Kheh, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah malah bagus?" dengus Gaara setengah menggoda Ino.

"Um...ya, sepertinya kita punya ikatan batin yang kuat ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum lebar nan polosnya, yang langsung membuat Gaara merona, untung saja pemuda itu masih mengenakan helmnya, sehingga perubahan warna wajahnya bisa ditutupi dengan sangat sempurna.

Seharian itu adalah hari terbebas milik Gaara dan Ino, karena sudah tidak ada lagi larangan dari ayah Ino, tak ada lagi kencan backstreet yang biasa mereka lakukan, yang ada hanya bersenang-senang menghabiskan hari minggu mereka.

Hingga menjelang sore, Gaara mengajak Ino ke sebuah bukit di pinggir kota, menatap matahari tenggelam yang biasanya tidak bisa terlihat penuh dari tengah kota.

"Kirei..." desah Ino saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan sunset dan kota yang perlahan memperlihatkan titik-titik cahaya yang bertebaran bagaikan hamparan berlian di bawah sana.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap wajah bahagia Ino.

"Ya." lirih Ino.

"Ne, Gaara-kun," panggil Ino, Gaara pun memusatkan perhatian pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Saat aku melihatmu berkelahi kemarin, aku mengingat sesuatu," Ino memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat Gaara menelengkan kepalanya tanda penasaran akan lanjutan kalimat Ino.

"Aku ingat pernah memberikan payung pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terluka di sudut gang, kurasa anak itu baru saja berkelahi sebelum berakhir di gang itu, dan satu hal yang membuatku tertarik adalah tato Ai di dahinya," Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih menatapnya.

"Anak itu...kamu kan?" tanya Ino kemudian, senyum lembut tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, tangan Gaara meraih belakang kepala Ino dan kemudian mencium kening gadis itu beberapa saat, ditemani angin yang berhembus menerbangkan kunang-kunang yang bertebaran di rerumputan,

Di dalam keheningan itu Gaara teringat kembali akan ucapan kakaknya.

_"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu Gaara," pemuda berambut coklat itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya._

_"Jika suatu saat kau menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagimu, dan ternyata bukan Matsuri, utamakanlah dia, jangan pernah menyakitinya, atau kau sendiri akan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih besar dari pada yang dia terima." _

Gaara memisahkan diri dari Ino dan menatap lekat pada wajah cantik di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja mengingat hal yang sangat penting yang pernah kulupakan." Gaara menyentuh pipi Ino dengan lembut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hi-mit-su!" kata Gaara sambil mengusap bibir Ino yang mengerucut kesal.

"Curang!" protes Ino yang kemudian dibungkam oleh ciuman Gaara yang jauh lebih lembut dari sentuhan sebelumnya.

"Gaara-kun!" Ino merangkum pipi Gaara, memberi jeda pada ciuman mereka.

"Terima kasih, telah menunjukkan padaku, bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai, arigatou ne, Gaara-kun?" lirih Ino sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terhenti.

OMAKE

Sebulan kemudian, Ino dan Gaara bertunangan, disusul dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Lalu Kiba dan Hinata baru akan mendapatkan cobaan berupa sosok Neji yang seorang sistercomplex stadium akhir yang susah disembuhkan, sepertinya mereka akan menjalani hari-hari seperti yang Gaara dan Ino alami dulu =="

Lee dan Tenten? Hubungan mereka sejak awal sudah aman, dan lancar, jadi tenang saja!

Matsuri yang patah hati memutuskan untuk ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman, sebagai usahanya untuk melupakan Gaara, tentu saja sebelumnya dia sudah berdamai dengan Ino.

Dan terakhir Sasuke yang juga patah hati memutuskan untuk Harakiri(?)

Are? O.o

Salah-salah! *bolak-balik naskah*

Oh ternyata ini naskah laen hahaha *deathglared by Uchiha*

Sasuke akhirnya jadian dengan Shion yang dia anggap mirip Ino (baek-baek ya Sas, ama mantannya Naru!)

Lalu Sai? Um…dia menjadi adik yang baik buat Gaara, meskipun dia sebenarnya lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya *dielus pake gentong*

OWARI

Gomen kalo apdetnya telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, gara-gara masalah di dunia maya, otak gue langsung blank, n sempat kehilangan jejak ide di fic ini, jadi rada lemot.

Gomen juga kalo typo berantakan masih bertebaran, dan menjamur di sini.

Buat B-day ficnya Suu, sori banget ye, jadi telat lama _

Ane kasih spoilernya deh nih!

Buat yang udah pernah baca fic gue yang judulnya 'Kimi Wo Matte Iru'

Ini dia spoiler sekuelnya, dengan judul 'Kimi Wo Matte Iru Futatsu no Hanashi'

Gaara menemukan kembali sosok Ino yamanaka di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar itu, tak ada bedanya dengan Ino yang dia temui dulu, hanya saja, gadis di bawah pohon sakura yang dia lihat saat ini nyata, dia hidup, dan saat ini telah menjadi kohainya di sekolah.

"Gaara senpai, apa kau tahu cerita di balik pohon sakura ini?"

"Hm…aku tahu."

"Aku takut…kalau hal itu kembali terulang padaku."

Drama di tengah hujan kelopak sakura akankah kembali terulang?

Nantikan Oneshoot panjang ini beberapa hari lagi ^^

Saa…minna, please read & review this final chapter.

*Salam Cute*


End file.
